The Graveyard Shift
by Bell
Summary: Bobby and Jack join the paramedics in a series of night shifts in order to try and understand who attacks them during the nights. Rating updated (to be safe) mild M
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter1:**

He never thought his life would end like that.

He knew death was a rare constant in the world, without death there will be no life. But death was always unexpected, you could always do more, you could always achieve more. He knew death was never pretty and seldom peaceful but to die like that, without a warning?

Roger Keith was just a paramedic. He worked as a paramedic for as long as he remembered. He remembered sharing coffee with the team of the other ambulance before they both received their first calls of the night. Fate brought him to this deserted street right next to the park.

He cursed loudly when he closed the ambulance doors. The last thing he wanted was to evacuate some drunken idiot who hit a bunch of trees with his car. The trees suffered mild scratches and a few broken twigs. The drunken idiot had a concussion and a broken arm; he also smelled like alcohol and suffered from nausea.

Roger was tired. They had a long night, he and his partner, and he couldn't wait for it to over. The graveyard shifts were always one big mess; it seemed like all the strange and horrible things waited for the night to come.

As he reached towards the driver's door he paused, glancing around him. He could have sworn he heard something. Looking around him all he saw were the trees surrounding the park. Shaking his head at his own wild imagination he pulled himself upward into the driver's seat.

The front window shattered when two shotguns went through it and hit him right in his chest. He fought to breath as he watched the destruction around him, pushing his hands against his chest but there was too much blood. He sighed softly before closing his eyes, death was unexpected.

The last thing he heard was the screaming of his partner.

* * *

By that time, she learned that death may come in many ways.

It may creep behind and take over slowly, torturing the mind and body

It may come in surprise with your dreams

And it can be violent and horrible leaving behind a trail of broken souls.

Death visited the room. Next to the tub, on the floor, was a dead woman. Her black hair was covered in blood and the red liquid pooled around her.

The woman died instantly, the small gun was next to her.

She raised her head from the body to look at the room around her. The red blood clashed horribly with the white bathroom. On the sink, she noticed a white envelope and she tilted her head to the right wondering; should she open it?

The loud knocks on the door startled her and she looked backwards, a sudden sense of dread filling her. Her stomach clenched, and she laid a protective hand against it. The knocking continued, and she felt herself moving towards it, her hand reaching for the door knob.

Someone shook her.

She looked around; there was no one in the room. The body glared at her with their open eyes. She gasped when the the woman moved suddenly.

"Wake up…"

Her eyes opened and she bolted away from the hand that shook her shoulder. "What?" she gasped, her voice shaking.

"We have to go." The red head man spoke quietly. "Something happened."

* * *

December 18th

Special agent Jack Hudson smiled when he ran towards the elevator, trying to catch Sue Thomas and steal some moments alone with her in the elevator. He had no idea when it happened but at some point he couldn't start his day without at least seeing her face. He wasn't even sure when her face took residence in his mind, but somehow, slowly she was inside his mind and inside his heart and he started to feel like he wasn't whole when she wasn't around. His free days were quite miserable and her image would hunt him even then.

"Good morning, how was your weekend?" He asked, smiling brightly.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Pretty quiet, I had a sour throat the entire weekend and it only got better this morning."

He concentrated on her voice, it sounded a bit hoarse and he immediately stopped the train of thoughts that started to form in his mind. He cleared his throat "You could have called; I can make a delicious chicken soup."

She raised her eyebrows. "You can't cook, Jack." She grinned.

"I know this great restaurant that has the most delicious soups." He grinned back at her. She laughed out loud and he felt like he could kiss her right now with her smiling mouth and twinkling eyes. The temptation was starting to get the better of him when the elevator doors opened and he cleared his throat, allowing her to move past him. He walked behind her a few steps, shaking his head. "Like a dog on a leash." He mumbled, trying to compose himself.

Levi glared at him, clearly not liking the comparison.

"Ah, finally the Hudson's has arrived." Bobby Manning's cheerful voice greeted them as they entered the bullpen. Sue smiled at him and Jack shot him a dirty look which only made the tall agent roll his eyes as he went back to his desk, carrying a cup of hot coffee.

The atmosphere in the bullpen was relaxed. The team was catching up with some heavy paperwork and enjoying some down time with no new cases in over a week. Dimitrius Gans who acted as supervisor hated to break the tranquility, but he had no choice. "I hate to break this to you, but we have a new case." He said, handing folders to Lucy Dotson, the team's rotor, to distribute.

"It's a week before Christmas; things were starting to calm down." Myles Leland complained.

"Apparently not." Dimitrius answered and pointed at the screen. "This is Roger Keith, 40 years old paramedic. He was shot last night while evacuating a car accident victim. He died at the scene. His partner, Linda Johnson got hit on her right shoulder, she handed her resignation an hour ago.

"Someone shot an Ambulance?" Sue sounded shocked and the team all nodded their heads.

"This is definitely low." Bobby agreed.

"This is also, not the first time." Dimitrius added. "Another Paramedic was hit last week, but the shooter missed her. She suffered minor scratches from the front window's glass and sprained her wriest while trying to stay below the fire line."

"Any leads?" Jack asked and Dimitrius shook his head.

"None so far. The first shooting seemed to be random but now…I want someone to talk with Johnson. I also need undercover people; it looks like someone is monitoring the radio to hear where the Ambulances are going. In both times, the shooter waited for them in the scene. Jack, Bobby congratulations, you just finished paramedic course. I also want us to be able to monitor Ambulance traffic from here, Tara?"

Tara Williams nodded her head, already typing at her keyboard. "I'm on it."

The team hurried to start their assignment while Jack and Bobby hurried after Dimitrius. "You need a refresh curse in first aid and CPR; your shift starts at 23:00."

"You don't suppose it's the right time to say that I'm a bit apprehensive about blood." Bobby sighed.

Jack shook his head. "Nope, Crash, that's not the right time."

* * *

Jack and Bobby arrived at the Ambulance station just before eleven o'clock. They climbed the few stairs that led the front doors and Bobby tried to open them. Shrugging his shoulders, he pressed the intercom button, but it seemed to be broken.

"Now what?" He sighed.

"It won't look that good being late for out first shift." They heard a car driving towards the building and turned to see an Ambulance stopping in front of them. The driver, a young redhead man, raised his eyebrows at them. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Jack and this is Bobby, we're supposed to start our shift." The Ambulance driver nodded his head.

"Follow me around to the parking lot." He motioned them to surround the building. "The intercom has been broken for months and the front door just stayed locked since then. There's a back entrance, I'll make sure to get you guys some keys by tomorrow."

Bobby and Jack followed the large vehicle until they reached a small parking lot. The paramedic parked the ambulance next to another one and Bobby chanced a look at how cleaned they looked. Next to the shiny ambulances stood two others; one had two holes in the left side of the front glass and the other one had no front glass at all.

"How do you do? I'm James Meyer." He extended his hand and Bobby shook it.

"Bobby Manning."

"Jack Hudson."

"Pleasure to meet you, fresh out of class, ha? I'm sure you'll be just fine."

They followed him inside and entered a large hall with several couches and a small kitchen; at the end of the hall they entered a large corridor. "Bathrooms and showers are the first door to the right." James motioned the door. "Right showers are for the men, left showers are for the women, try to remember that." He smiled wistfully and they chuckled. "Next is the bedroom." He opened the door to reveal a small room with five beds in it. "We have blankets and sheets, but I suggest you'll get your own from home, you'll be more comfortable." They continued down the hall to see it ends with a small room with a few sofas and a small T.V screen. Another paramedic sat in front of the T.V, reading a small book. James cleared his throat and she raised her eyes. "Our fresh meat has arrived."

Bobby and Jack shared an amused look and then shook hands again and introduced themselves. "Nice to meet you, I'm Megan Paul."

They settled down on the sofas while James volunteered to make them some coffee. Megan returned to her book and Bobby and Jack glanced at each other nervously. They both felt out of place in that small room. Bobby sighed before leaning backward on the sofa. "Is there any point at all in trying to get some sleep?" He asked.

The woman in front of him chuckled and closed her book. "That depends on how fast you can wake up. From my experience it takes about a half an hour for the first call to arrive. If it doesn't then it means that a very bad night is coming."

"Like the quiet before the storm?" Jack smiled.

"That's right." She nodded and accepted a glass of black coffee from James.

"We usually manage to drink a half of glass." James joked as he sat down. The phone ringed and James smiled. "See?"

"Yep?" Megan answered. "Hey, Millie. We're all here, I'll take number 54 and James will take number 47. We also have Jack Hudson and Bobby Manning with us. Already? I'll take it, I'll be right out." She hung up and rose from her seat, stretching as she reached for her coat. "We have a call; any of you guys want to join me?"

Bobby rose from his seat and grabbed his coat, following her outside.

"Washington 52." She spoke into the radio and Bobby sat besides her, grabbing a chart of papers.

"52, you're heading towards K street no. 116. 65-year-old woman, fell in her kitchen. Complains on severe pains in her back and neck."

"Copy that, on our way." Bobby wrote down the address and tried to calm himself as a sudden feeling of anxiety took hold on him. This undercover assignment was probably the hardest one he ever did. He will never confess it to anyone, but he preferred dressing as Elvis. Megan took off in a hurry, activating the siren as she drove. They reached their destination and they both grabbed their gear from the back of the ambulance.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." She said quietly as they headed up the stairs.

"I'm not worrying." He assured her and himself and she smiled, ringing the doorbell.

Bobby found that the job itself wasn't that bad. They had a light night, Megan told him around 5 o'clock in the morning and besides that she didn't talk much. She was polite and answered all his questions and still he found her to be cold and very cynical. He was having a hard time dealing with all the emotional cases he saw in one night; a drugged teenaged boy, an elderly lady who fell down the stairs for the second time in that month, a crying baby. By the end of their shift he felt like he was emotionally drained and yet the woman beside him kept a cold gaze at the road in front of her.

He couldn't be happier when they reached the station at 6 o'clock. On one of the large sofas he saw Jack, drinking a glass of coffee; he seemed tired and too pale for his own good. Bobby raised an eyebrow, behind him he heard Megan chuckling. "You alright there, Jack?" She asked.

"I'm just fine." Jack waved his hand and smiled weakly.

Megan shrugged her shoulders and went inside the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Bobby glared after her and took a seat beside his friend and took off his coat. "You okay?" he asked.

Jack snorted. "It's possible that our last call was a little too much for a first night on the job."

Bobby raised his eyebrows. "What did you see?"

"An open fracture with the bone hanging out and all..." Jack Shuddered. "You know, I don't think it was the blood that caused the reaction but the guy wouldn't stop screaming, I couldn't listen to him anymore."

"And was James okay with it?"

"Yeah, he's great. Said it happens all the time and then continued on telling me that he didn't stop throwing up for a day after he saw a week-old corpse."

Bobby Shuddered and chuckled softly. "It's very generous of him to share the information."

"Speaking of information..." Jack leaned his head against the wall still taking deep breaths.

"I don't like her, Sparky." Bobby whispered. "She's so…cold and cynical. She does her job and nothing more. She was screaming on this family, I wanted to knock her out."

"That's not the kind of information I was looking forward, but it's interesting. Could she have any kind of hatred towards her job?"

"Nope, she's the paramedic who sprained her wriest last week; she told me when I asked her about her bandage. But if you ask me, I still think she's cold hearted…"

"Crash, it's not nice." Jack laughed quietly.

Bobby shrugged his shoulders "I know. It's been a long night." He went over to one of the other couches. "Wake me up at seven, will you?"

Jack nodded his head and glanced at the large clock that hanged on the wall. Their shift will end at seven and he had a meeting with SOG at ten o'clock. He yawned, their first shift shed no new light on their case and he hoped SOG could help them. There was no way he and Bobby could keep those shifts for too long.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N -** Thank you for the warm welcome!

This Story was posted about 10 years ago on another Sue Thomas forum. I am not editing it and re-posting here. Hope to have quick updates.

English is a second language for me, so please excuse mistakes. If you feel anything is too glaring, let me know.

Enjoy, Bell

 **Chapter 2**

 **December 19th**

The morning was grey and cold and promised to be rainy as well. Levi cuddled on the cold floor and Sue looked at her watch again. It was already half past eight, Jack was late. He was supposed to finish the night shift around seven and be home around seven and a half. Sue sighed and was about to get up when the object of her musing showed up in front of her, looking tired and wet.

She saw the surprise in his eyes and for a moment considered fleeing away from the stairway. But the surprise was gone and a content smile appeared on his face, lightening his tired features. He moved his left hand in his wet hair, fully aware that he was dripping water all around him. He didn't care what she was doing outside his apartment door, didn't care for the horrible last call that lasted an extra hour, didn't care that he had a meeting in an hour and a half. She was there and it was all that mattered.

She smiled, handing him a cup of coffee. His brown eyes were focused on her and she gazed back at him. Her heart was pounding, the heavy weight that settled in her stomach now lifted. She was relieved, after a sleepless night, to know he was alright. "I'm afraid your coffee is already cold." She knew her voice was shaking and that her words were less clear than usual, her emotions transparent to all those who wanted to see.

He reached out for her hand, pulling her to a standing position. He wanted to hold her close. Her hand settled on his cheek, it was warm against his cold face. In her imagination there was a line that they always saw but never crossed, the line that always kept them apart.

He was standing on that red line again. The line he knew he couldn't cross, the risk he never dared taking. It might destroy them, it might kill their friendship, kill them. But in moments like these when the heat from her body warmed his cold one and his face was so close that he could see her luminous eyes that were so perfect…why couldn't he just step over that line?

Her hand dropped to the side of her body and she sighed. "I better get going, Jack."

He had trouble in clearing his throat. "Tha…thanks for the coffee, Sue. I'll be over in an hour or so." She nodded her head and started walking down the stairs.

He swallowed a sudden lump in his throat. He hated watching her leave and a sudden realization sunk in his heart. She rejected the job in New York and stayed in DC. His heart raced suddenly, how long did he have before the next proposal? A sense of urgency moved him forward, following her down the stairs, almost running.

She was nowhere in sight and he bit his lips in frustration, the rain dripping around him.

* * *

"This is Megan Paul, 28 years old. Finished paramedics and search and rescue courses and has been working as a paramedic for the past five years."

"That might explain her cold manner." Jack grinned at Bobby.

"What's wrong? Did someone actually saw through you and turned you down?" Myles took a swig of his coffee and smiled sweetly at Bobby's annoyed face.

"Let's just say that Crash here doesn't like his new partner." Jack said. "He thinks she's cold hearted."

"I don't think you can be cold at this kind of a job. You must have some compassion." Sue smiled gently.

Bobby shook his head. "I consider myself a good judge of character, Sheila, trust me she's cold."

"Well, we had SOG running around you last night and they haven't noticed a thing." Dimitrius sighed.

"Well, the previous attacks happened while the paramedics were actually on the street." Sue said. "Jack said he spent most of the night in homes or the hospital. It's not easy to shoot a paramedic when he's inside a building."

"Thomas has a point." Myles flipped through a stack of papers. "Attack number one happened at a car accident scene. The same goes for the shooting two nights ago."

"So basically, our shooter aims for the worst calls. The paramedics don't have time to look around their shoulders."

"I talked to the district manager." Dimitrius spoke. "He ordered all the paramedics in DC to wear bulletproof vests. They didn't like it very much, said they have enough equipment to handle with. Whatever happens they can't stop working and we have to find this guy before this escalates any further."

* * *

"That sounds like one hell of a party."

Bobby grunted in response and Megan looked at him quietly. He seemed to be angry with her and kept his silence since the beginning of their shift. Sighing, she ringed the doorbell again hoping someone inside would hear it. Inside the large house was obviously a huge party and Megan just considered kicking the door when a young man opened it, looking at them with a frown.

"Did someone call an ambulance?" She asked.

The young man shrugged and Bobby rolled his eyes. "Mind if we have a look, mate?"

He shrugged again and Bobby pushed around him, walking inside the loud living room. They scanned the room and Megan shuddered. "I feel sorry for the parents." Bobby nodded in response and then pointed at a young man who hurried towards them.

"I need help! It's my girlfriend she passed out."

They entered a large bedroom and looked around. Megan wrinkled her nose; the entire place reeked from alcohol. Reading her mind, Bobby walked over to the window and opened it before turning to face the girl who lay on the bed. He met Megan's eyes and they both started to shake her awake.

"You, what's your name?" Bobby asked the boyfriend.

"Billy."

"So, Billy, what were you doing here?"

"We were just having fun, man, she drank a little."

"Define a little." Megan raised her head while checking for pulse.

"Just one beer, I swear."

"And then what happened?"

"You know…" Billy shifted from one leg to another. "We got all turned on and then she passed out."

"Besides the fact that she's unconscious…" Megan pinched her shoulder one more time, trying to rouse the unconscious girl. "Did anything else happen?"

"She said she couldn't see clearly, she threw up."

Bobby handed her the oxygen mask when his eyes picked up a small bag with white powder. "What have we got here?" he picked it up, waving it in front of Billy's eyes. "You better tell me what is that stuff."

"It's not mine. A friend gave it to me."

Bobby opened the bag and smelled it. "Do you have any idea what this is?" He asked Megan.

"Let me guess, it has no smell." She sighed. "Hey, Billy, did you know that rape drugs are illegal in the United States?" She asked and Bobby felt a strong feeling of nausea attacking him.

"I suggest you make yourself comfortable while we call the police." Megan said, pulling her cell phone from her pocket.

"So, was it good for you? Sleeping around with an unconscious girl?" Bobby approached him, his eyes dark with anger.

"I didn't do anything; she passed out before I even touched her!" Billy shrank in his chair and Megan reached her hand to stop Bobby from approaching him.

"DCPD will be here in two minutes; we can't stay here and wait for them."

Bobby glared at her. "He'll get away!"

"He won't. It's his parents' house." Bobby just stared at her and she motioned him to look at the pictures on the walls. Bobby identified the blond jerk on one of the pictures. He nodded his head, helping her to secure the girl's limp body to a stretcher.

"By the way, Billy, her I.D says she's sixteen. Maybe you should pick your friends better next time…" and with those words they were out the door, hurrying towards the ambulance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When they arrived at George Washington University hospital Bobby helped her unload the ambulance bed, watched as the doctors started treating the young woman and then fled to the bathroom, loosing his entire dinner. He had no idea why he reacted so strongly to this particular case.

It might have something to do with the fact that the young woman got into seizures in the middle of the ride and threw up again. It scared him more then any amount of blood he ever saw. Not being able to control your body…it reminded him of his own problems in controlling his urge to gamble. It was a whole different story but still, in his mind, it was all the same.

When he reached the Ambulance, he was surprised to see it locked. Megan was probably still inside. He sat down on the sidewalk, leaning into the brick wall and inhaling deeply. His mouth tasted horribly and his stomach was still tender. When he heard footsteps, he lifted his head to see Megan kneeling in front of him, holding two cups of hot tea.

"Keep your head up and breath deeply, it helps." She offered him one of the carton cups.

He was so stunned he couldn't bring himself to speak. Reaching out, he grabbed the cup and nodded his head. She sat beside him, drinking the hot liquid and hugging herself against the cold night. Bobby eyed her with curious eyes and she smiled at him.

"What?"

He cleared his throat. "I'm surprised." He said.

"Surprised that your cold-hearted partner offered you a cup of herbal tea?"

He chocked on his tea, coughing violently. She grinned and patted his back several times until he calmed down. Lowering his head, he smiled sheepishly. "You heard?"

She shrugged, a soft smile on her lips. "I didn't mean to. I wanted to grab a glass of water, so I started opening the door when I heard you were talking about me. I wasn't thirsty anymore."

"I'm…sorry."

She snorted. "No, you're not. I know I wasn't exactly friendly last night and I admit that I'm a bit apprehensive about meeting new people, but I couldn't be that bad."

"No, you weren't bad at all." Bobby hurried to reply. He then hesitated, trying to voice the things that bothered him. "You see, I've seen bodies before and blood and everything and even though I can handle it I still don't like it very much." He looked at her before taking another sip from his cup; her brown eyes looked straight into his. "But last night, you seemed so unaffected, like you didn't care less."

She nodded her head. "What did you expect me to do? It's my job Bobby. I can't take care of them all; I wouldn't last one hour if I let everything get to me."

"I got that, it took me a while, but I get it now."

"Surely there's more. You don't seem like the type of guy that goes around calling people cold hearted and tonight you seemed mad at me."

"Remember the old lady with the broken hip?"

"Mrs. Reynolds? Sure I remember."

"When her son wanted to drive with us you said it was against regulations, although I know you can get up to five people inside the ambulance. When he kept pressuring, you snapped at him and yelled." He paused for a moment. "I actually considered shaking you back to your senses."

She was quiet, her eyes locked with his and he waited for her to defend herself. Instead, she sighed. "It's my fault; I should have explained my actions. You see James and I evacuated Mrs. Reynolds a month ago, she had a broken arm, so I was quite familiar with her, she's a nice lady we got along fine cause I know some words in Yiddish and Mrs. Reynolds doesn't talk English very well. When you went with her son to search for her social security files she talked to me. Her English is bad but when she pointed at her broken hip and then told me her son's name I picked it up. Do you understand?"

Bobby stared at her, his eyes wide open. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that her son pushed her down the stairs. That's why I wouldn't let him drive with us. I wanted to get to the hospital and get someone from social service to talk to her. And they did, they have someone who speaks German and Yiddish and all that and he found out that her wonderful caring son wants her out if her own house. I'm sure you noticed it's a pretty big place."

Bobby just stared at her. "I had no idea."

"And of course, you jumped to the obvious conclusion."

"I'm obviously not a good judge of character." He mumbled.

"I'm not an easy character." She laughed, trying to ease his discomfort and change the subject. "James says I have a double personality."

"Really? I heard all women suffered from that problem."

"Don't push it, Bobby; I might just think you're an annoying Aussie."

He shrugged his shoulders, grinning widely. "I hear it all the time."

The sat down comfortably, enjoying the friendly silence that enveloped them. Megan's cell phone ringed and she looked at it, rolling her eyes. "Say, you're a man, right?" Bobby snorted. "Aussie and all but still, enlighten me, why can't you guys figure it out on your own that we don't want to talk to you?"

"What are you talking about?"

She showed her phone, she silenced the ringing but the person that dialed her was trying again. He raised his eyebrow. "You got a friend that called 'Do not answer'"?

"My ex boyfriend, Brian Ford. He showed up in town about a week ago and called me out of the blue. When I figured it was him I kind of avoided talking to him." She flushed a little and Bobby smiled as he leaned closer.

"Exactly how did you manage it?"

"I faked bad reception."

He laughed. "Couldn't you think of anything better?"

"Please, what would you do?" She asked, her lips forming a pout that made it impossible for him to refuse anything she might have asked.

Momentarily distracted, he smiled. "I don't know."

"You see?" Her cell phone ringed again but this time she picked it up. "Hey. No, we're free, I wasn't feeling very well, and I had to drink something. Can we take another call?" She looked at him and he nodded, smiling at her. "Sure, give us a second and we'll contact trough the radio."

They rose from the ground and entered the ambulance. "No rest for the wicked." Megan smiled and Bobby chuckled and reached out for the radio. "Washington 47." He said and they received their next call. As they were driving he chanced a look at her, she looked the same way she looked the night before. Her brown eyes focused on the road as she played with the siren, her auburn hair wrapped in some complicated knot only women could form but she was different now and Bobby felt better.

"Why are you looking at me?"

She raised her eyebrow as she glanced at him and he grinned to himself. "Say, Sheila, are you ever gonna let me drive in this thing?"

"Your cute Australian accent won't get you anywhere near this wheel."

* * *

"Hello." Her voice sounded like she was wide awake and the thought shook him as he checked his watch. It was after three, why was she awake at this time of the night.

"Sue, its Jack, what are you doing up so late?"

He heard her chuckling. "Funny you should ask me that kind of a question. I was asleep, but you woke me up."

She was lying. He heard her voice when she just woke up and it was nothing like the alert voice that he heard now. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have called you so late. I just wanted to check up on you."

"I'm alright." There was a small pause. "Jack, is everything alright?"

He hesitated. How could he possibly explain the feeling of anxiety that settled in the pit of his stomach? Everything was alright and now that heard her voice things were even better. They had a slow night and he even caught a sight of his best friend having a friendly conversation with his partner on a cup of black coffee. And still, the feeling won't go away. _I need to hold you in my arms. I need to see that you're alright._

"Jack?" Her voice penetrated his thoughts and he cleared his throat.

"I'm alright, Sue. I just wanted to check up on you. I'll see you tomorrow, have a good night."

"Good night, Jack."

* * *

He's been watching her for a while now, following every movement, counting every breathe she took. He knew they were her last; it won't be long before she'll pay for everything she did. She left him, to never return. His eyes narrowed at the sight of her and her new partner, it was a new and disturbing development.

He missed his chance to take them together. He was surprised that they stayed partners for so long and knew her partner was also responsible for ruining everything…he took her away from him.

He smiled. Sometimes he enjoyed watching them working. They were always efficient and caring and helpful…they always meddled in affairs that they shouldn't. Once and for all, they will pay.

He turned on his radio and listened carefully…they were heading back for the station; he smiled at the sound of her voice. Not tonight, he decided. He needed to do some checking up first. He looked at the piece of paper he wrote the names on after he listened to the conversation. He smiled; Bobby Manning and Jack Hudson.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

 **December 20th**

"Morning!"

"You sound all happy and cheerful." Lucy smiled, handing him a report. "It's for you, insufficient details in your expense report."

"You're kidding." Bobby cursed quietly and threw the offending file on his desk. "Tara, last night I found out that Megan Paul has an ex boyfriend who's trying to contact her for about a week now. She's avoiding the calls."

"You got a name?" Tara looked at him.

"Brian Ford." He answered, grabbing a doughnut from the box that stood on her desk.

"When did that happen? You and Megan sharing intimate details?" Jack raised his eyebrows and could have sworn he heard Sue snorting next to him. "What?" He faced her.

She shook her head, grinning. "It looks like you and Bobby switched places." She said, referring to the teasing he was obviously about to start. Jack shrugged his shoulders and smiled back at her.

"Well?" He asked and Bobby shook his head.

"I admit, alright, she's a nice person not the monster I first thought she was."

"What made you change your mind, Crash?" Jack raised his eyebrows suggestively and Bobby clenched his hands, trying hard not to throw the doughnut his way.

"Maybe he realized he wasn't such a good judge of character." Myles said and Bobby rolled his eyes. Tara laughed and he returned to his desk with a huff.

"I think I got it." Tara rose from her seat suddenly. "Brian Ford just happens to be here in Washington. He flew in last week."

"It could be a coincidence." Dimitrius said. "Maybe it's time you tell your paramedic friends who you really are."

"They're civilians." Jack said quickly.

"But it's their life on the line." Sue answered. "Besides, I thought of something last night. Maybe the shooter is someone they treated before or someone that they couldn't save and now holds a grudge against them. It doesn't have to be personal; maybe he's after all of them."

"We need their help, although I doubt they'll remember former calls or special patients. I don't remember and I only had two shifts."

"It might calm them to know that we are actually working on the case."

Jack Nodded his head. "Yes, James voiced his opinions quite loudly last night."

"Alright then." Dimitrius spoke. "Myles and I will check on Brian Ford, Bobby and Tara get Megan Over here."

"Sue and I will get James." Jack said and Sue nodded her head. He smiled at her and they headed outside.

* * *

When they walked towards his car Jack glanced around and when he saw no one else in the garage he reached for Sue's forearm, stopping her. She turned to face him, question in her eyes. She was about to speak but closed her mouth when she saw the look in his eyes.

He gazed at her with relief and then wrapped his arms around her, pulling her towards him. She went willingly; knowing inside this meant something for him. He said something and then kissed her hair gently, pulling away slowly.

"Jack?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"Last night we got a call. A woman passed out in the middle of the street. When we arrived, I saw someone who looked just like you." He shook his head. "For a moment there I actually thought it was you although it made absolutely no sense. I was so scared. When we came back I needed to talk to you so much…"

She traced a line along his cheek. "That's why you called me? But, you didn't say anything."

He chuckled, fighting the urge to avert his eyes. "I thought it was silly afterwards. I don't know."

They stared at each other for a while. Her hand rested on his cheek, cupping his face gently and his arms rested on her lower back, caressing slowly. He closed his eyes, all he needed to do was lower his face just a little and kiss her. He longed to do that. He needed it.

"Jack?" her voice broke through his haze. "Where are we going?"

He opened his eyes and looked at her. The question had other meanings then the obvious and he knew that. Pushing a strand of blond hair behind her ear, he smiled. "Right now, we're going to get James Meyer but afterwards…afterwards we'll go and grab some lunch...just the two of us?" He inhaled deeply.

She smiled and nodded her head, leaning into his touch a little more before they continued towards his car.

* * *

"James?" The red-haired woman called. She turned towards them. "He just woke up, he worked night. Have a seat, I'll go and get him."

"Thank you." Sue said and watched her leaving the room. From the corner of her eye she saw Jack smiling. "What?"

"It amuses me that both she and James have red hair." He shrugged his shoulders and Sue laughed softly. Jack turned his head towards the staircase and watched with amusement as James Meyer nearly toppled down the stairs at the sight of him.

"Jack?" He raised his eyebrows. "Is there something wrong?"

"It's good to see you, James. This is Sue Thomas, my partner."

"You're a Fed?" James' voice was too high for his own ears and he winced.

"We'd like to talk to you if that's alright." Sue said and James nodded his head slowly. "If you don't mind, we'd like you to come with us to the office."

"Is he in trouble?" James' wife asked from the top of the stairs.

"No, Mrs. Meyer, we just like to talk with him for a while."

James walked down the stairs and grabbed his coat. "You're a Fed and you let me go on and on last night about how you were the most useless lot I have ever known?" Jack shrugged his shoulders and smiled innocently. James grinned. "Oh, wait until Megan hears about this."


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you for your kind works. While I have written this story quite a few years ago, it is great to edit and remember it again. Your feedback is much appreciated!_

 **Chapter 5**

Bobby and Tara stood at the entrance of the large store, waiting for Megan to come out. They arrived at her apartment just in time to see her walking into the nearest grocery store. They decided to let her finish her shopping before talking to her. They never considered the freezing wind that blew all around them.

"Maybe we should get inside? She just got here, we won't miss her." Tara's teeth chattered and Bobby nodded his head and was about to follow her when his phone ringed.

"Yeah, Myles?" He asked.

"We have a problem." Myles sounded mildly amused and Bobby frowned. "We have been following Brian Ford for a few hours and it seems like he's stalking your paramedic friend."

"Stalking?" Bobby looked around him and immediately recognized Myles' car, the blond agent appeared to be busy reading the paper.

"D is inside, following him around the store. Mr. Stalker spent the morning watching her apartment and then followed her inside the store, I suggest you'll go and get her." Bobby nodded his head and hung up.

"What's wrong?" Tara followed him into the store.

Bobby shook his head in anger. "Her ex is following her."

"Okay, let's split." She turned to the left and Bobby hurried towards the fruits and vegetables section, hoping they haven't missed her. He walked around the store when he heard Tara's voice from a near isle.

"Megan?" She practically squealed and Bobby suppressed a grin. "Megan Paul?

Megan turned around and looked at the woman who stood beside her. Grabbing a bag of groceries in one hand and a few bottles of mineral water was hard enough without being bothered by some stranger. Her eyes narrowed and she dropped one of the bags. "Who's asking?"

Tara moved closer, lifting the bag that fell on the floor. "Don't you remember me? It's Tara."

Megan smiled a little. "I'm sorry. I think you're confusing me with someone else…"

Bobby approached them, walking quickly. From the corner of his eyes he noticed D who nodded his head towards the right. Bobby looked to his right and saw Brian Ford standing in the other corner, hidden by a pile of perfectly organized beer bottles.

"Tara…" Bobby hurried towards the two women, effectively hiding them and Megan's surprise from the stalker's eyes. "I've been looking for you. Who is this? A friend of yours?" He pulled out his badge and presented it to Megan. Her eyes looked at him in disbelief and she shook her head.

"What the…" Bobby held his hand up, stopping her from speaking further.

"Megan, someone is following you." Tara whispered. "You should come with us."

"I have to pay for that stuff." Megan whispered, looking alarmed and stressed.

"I'll take care of it." Bobby took the bags and looked at Tara. "Get her to the office. Jack and Sue should be there already…" He trailed off when he noticed D hurrying towards them. He moved pass them and headed towards the exit. "It doesn't matter anymore." He said. "Come on, pay for the stuff and let's get out of here." Megan followed him to the cash register.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"We just need to ask you some questions." Tara answered.

Bobby smiled, hoping to reassure her but she narrowed her eyes and turned away from him. He was about to speak when his phone rang again.

"D?" he asked and then shook his head. "Okay." He hung up. "They lost him."

* * *

When she woke up at ten after a two hour nap she never imagined that her day would take that turn to the worse. She and James were sitting in a conference room and their new 'partners' asked them all sorts of questions. Did they really expect her to remember every call she ever had? They admitted they were having very little progress and it didn't reassure her at all.

And after everything, she still felt betrayed. She told her partner something and he told the entire bureau. She shook her head, she was starting to like him, their shift passed quickly and she realized that she enjoyed his company. And then she found out he was an FBI agent.

"Of course there were some violent acts against paramedics." James said. "It happens almost everyday. Someone thinks we drive too slow, someone thinks we talked not so nice to his wife. It happens all the time."

"There's nothing specific you remember that happened lately?" Jack asked. "Threats, e-mails, strange phone calls to the station?"

Megan and James shook their heads. "It's hard to remember. We don't really pay attention anymore." She said.

"Megan, there is a lead in the case but we need your help." Sue said, approaching the subject none of the men wanted to talk about. Bobby moved uncomfortably in his seat.

Megan raised her eyebrow and Sue continued. "We have a suspicion that the latest shooting may be personal. We would like you to set a meeting with your Brian Ford and see if we can get any information."

Megan stared at her for a moment. "I don't get it, you want me to talk with my ex boyfriend?"

Bobby cleared his throat. "It's a long shot but we know he flew in two days before the first shooting and tried to contact you. Maybe he's angry and taking his frustrations out by shooting your friends."

Megan sighed and lowered her head to her palms. She mumbled something and Sue smiled when she felt the vibrations. "You have to look at me if you're talking." She said gently and Megan raised her head, question in her eyes. "I'm deaf, but I can read your lips."

Megan regarded her with surprise. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." Sue smiled and motioned her to continue. "I said that he was the one who left and that I should the one running around with a gun."

Sue chuckled and touched her shoulder. "Will you please give it a try? We'll have our people all around, you won't be alone."

"Alright…if he calls me again I'll set up a meeting." Megan closed her eyes. It was unbelievable. She finally managed to close the door to her past and here it was once again open. She opened her eyes and looked at Jack and Bobby. "And you guys realize that I won't let you near the Ambulance anymore. You're not trained enough."

Bobby's eyes narrowed and Jack smiled. "Why won't you teach us yourself, Sheila?"

I told you personal stuff and you couldn't keep it to yourself."

"It's my job, Megan, we already discussed it…" Bobby answered his voice wary.

"Can we go home?" Megan interrupted, effectively stopping him from talking. "The night shift starts in 6 hours, we've been here all day and I want to get some sleep."

Jack nodded his head and Megan rose from her chair, heading outside. James followed her after nodding his head. Bobby sighed and Jack chuckled. "I think you're in the dog house again, Bobby."

Bobby shook his head. "She has one hell of a temper, mate. I should probably get used to the dog house…"

* * *

Sue felt Levi nudging her foot and glanced up, smiling at him. He grinned back and raised his hand, signing and talking at the same time. "Do you want to grab some dinner?"

She considered the offer for a moment. Their lunch plans went down the drain while they worked on the case. Eventually, they all had some sandwiches delivered and she was quite hungry. "We haven't had our lunch yet." She said.

He pursed his lips, smiling. "No, we didn't. I'm buying." He said. "It's a good offer; I might not make it again."

"What kind of a restaurant?" She asked.

He motioned his hand towards her. "You decide." He knew he just dug himself in a hole when her eyes sparkled with mischief. He raised his eyebrows, waiting for her answer.

"There is a new Italian restaurant I wanted to try." She said. "It might be a little expensive." She cocked her eyebrow at him and he laughed.

"Somehow, Miss Thomas, I expected nothing less from you." He offered her his arm after she put on her coat and they left the bullpen together.

Bobby lowered his legs from his desk and chuckled to himself. "They didn't even say good night."

"Is it just me or did they become much more annoying lately?" Myles said quietly. He was surprised at the sounds of agreement from his colleagues. "Right…"

* * *

Jack led her inside, his hand resting on the small of her back. Sue tried hard to keep her face forward. The touch was not foreign to her, they used to walk like that all the time and the contact was reassuring and comforting. She suppressed a shudder when they reached their table and Jack moved his hands upward, caressing her shoulders as he helped her to remove her coat. She smiled and thanked him. He grinned and his eyes sparkled with something she never saw before, she grinned back and watched quietly when he asked the waiter for some more candles so that Sue could read him better.

Sue read the menu quietly, using the time to compose herself. Her resilience to Jack Hudson's chocolate eyes seemed to weaken in the past few weeks. She started to imagine how those eyes will look in a different light, how his eyes will turn darker and focused when they dance together, she would lean her head on his shoulder and trace his chest with her palm, feeling the steady beating of his heart.

His touch startled her and she felt her face flushing scarlet, thankful for the dim light. He smiled at her and for a sudden moment she had a feeling that he could see right through her, that he could see everything she wanted but didn't know if she could ever have. He had a precious place in her heart, did he know that? Did he know how much she wanted and feared the change that was occurring between them? She knew that the only thing that was constant is change, she knew they were changing? Was it better for them? Was it better for their job?

He squeezed her hand lightly, moving his fingers to caress circles inside her palm, the movement exciting and familiar at the same time. It was a gesture of care, of desire. Could she realize everything he wanted from that simple touch? He sighed, he knew they were about to move forward, he wouldn't push it; he would try and let it happen naturally. For now, he just wanted to spend some time with her. "Sue, please don't think." He spoke and signed at the same time. "Let's just have some fun."

She smiled and her entire face seemed to brighten. They placed their orders and enjoyed a quiet conversation about nothing and everything. He was amazed by the amounts of things he didn't know about her and was more then happy to learn.

Their evening ended early then they both wanted it to end. He drove her back to the bureau so that she could take her car. "Drive safely." He smiled, reaching to hold her in his arms for a moment.

"Be careful, Jack." She asked quietly. "Feel free to call me if you want to talk."

He winked at her. "Even in the middle of the night?"

She pursed her lips. "Yes, even in the middle of the night."

"I'd hate to wake you up. But I promise to call you if I need you. Will you call me too…if you need me?"

She smiled and he cherished her image in his mind as he drove home and changed his clothes, preparing for the night shift.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Bobby drank his coffee quietly, holding back a huge yawn. The night started out as a big mess but progressed into a quiet one. It was now their third quiet hour in a row. Jack and James were sound asleep in the other room and Megan was dozing off on the couch in front of him, wrapped in a thick blanket.

Bobby shivered, as hard as he tried, he couldn't bring himself to sleep and he cuddled into his blanket, cursing the cold building. He chanced another look at Megan and frowned at the expression on her face. She seemed upset and troubled and she tossed and turned so much that he almost considered waking her.

He decided against the idea when she calmed down, preferring to stay out of her way. They had quite a shouting match when she refused to let him join her at the first call.

 _Bobby rose from his seat when Megan grabbed her coat, but to his surprise and irritation she ignored him and turned to James._

" _Are you coming?"_

 _James raised his eyebrows. "What are you doing, Meg?"_

" _I can't take him with me, James, he's not trained enough."_

" _You have to take him, Megan, the entire propose of the F.B.I being with us is that they will keep an eye on us. Not to mention, it's a direct order from our supervisors"_

" _Bullshit!" She stomped her leg. "He can't keep an eye on me if he's helping me treat patients. This entire charade is ridiculous!"_

" _If the F.B.I thinks he's trained enough then he's good enough for us." Megan sighed in frustration and James rose from the couch. Bobby observed the two friends carefully, Megan's hands were wrapped around herself, her face stony. James tapped his foot on the floor before speaking._

" _There's a call, Megan." She nodded her head but didn't move. "I can pull a rank on you and you know it." He said quietly._

 _Megan's turned so quickly and for a moment, Jack thought she might hit him. "You don't have any rank to pull on me, James." She hissed._

" _Either you take Bobby with you or go home." James said quietly, his expression leaving no room for arguing._

" _I'm going to call Radcliff." She said and James nodded his head._

" _You do that."_

" _Look, Sheila, I'm only trying to help." Bobby rose from his seat._

" _I wasn't talking to you, Manning." He noticed the change of her attitude and the distance she now addressed him with._

" _I don't understand your problem, miss." He answered coldly._

" _The problem is that you don't seem to understand that your presence in the ambulance wouldn't help anyone, you honestly think it would work? You're working as a paramedic?"_

Jack and James took the call while she phoned the station manager. When she finished she was angry, but her manager ordered her to let the F.B.I do whatever they pleased. He couldn't help himself from smiling at her and she walked away from him, slamming the bedroom door behind her.

Two minutes afterwards they received another call.

She hasn't spoken a word to him that wasn't strictly professional and he had to admit he hated every second of it.

The sudden ringing of the phone startled him and he spilled some hot coffee on his hands, cursing quietly. Megan opened her eyes and reached out to the phone.

"Yeah?" her voice was hoarse. "We're on our way." She hung up and dialed three numbers. "James…we got a call, both of us."

Bobby rose from his seat, reaching out for his coat. Megan stretched and followed him outside. Jack and James joined them a few seconds later looking rumpled and tired.

"Washington 52." Megan spoke into the radio.

"Washington 47." James called as well, massaging the right side of his neck.

"47 and 52 you're heading towards 14th street Bridge, on Ohio drive. Coast guard is reporting two people jumping off about five minutes ago. They pulled one from the water, unconscious. They're looking for the other one."

Both Megan and James didn't wait to hear the end of their instructions. They headed forward, driving fast on the icy roads. Jack cursed under his breathe, it was freezing outside and it looked like their night just took a turn to the worst. He looked at James and sighed to himself; this might be the perfect opportunity for someone to hit anyone of them. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed D's phone number, knowing his friend was with SOG tonight.

"I know Jack, we're heading there." His friend answered. "We'll watch your back."

"Okay, good luck. Hopefully, two teams together in one place will lure that bastard from his hiding place."

Megan gritted her teeth when the Ambulance back wheels pulled to the left, sending them flying right on the ice that covered the road. She quickly turned the wheel to the right and the vehicle shook before moving forwards again. Millie from the communication center asked how long it would take them.

"ETA two minutes." Megan said; making sure she turned the ambulance slower on the next round.

Bobby's heart beat furiously against his chest. This was one heck of a call. The Potomac was freezing cold this time of the year. Was there even a chance to find anyone alive?

"Washington 47 and 52 in the scene." James spoke and then rushed outside, Jack followed him. The first body was a male in his early twenties; two men from the coast guard were already performing CPR.

"We're performing CPR for about ten minutes." One of them said. "There is another one still in the water, probably a woman."

Megan rushed towards the coast guard boat that reached the shore. "You got her?" she called. Bobby helped them move the second body and they started working on her. Adrenaline pumped in his veins and Bobby cursed softly when thunder broke and heavy rain started falling.

Megan's hands ached and her body shook from the cold. One of the coast guard men stood next to them with a huge umbrella but it provided no help against the freezing wind and the wet ground. Next to her Bobby didn't stop his actions, counting the pressures he performed. She looked at the monitor; they were working for almost an hour now.

"Bobby, stop please." She said quietly and he raised his head, glaring at her.

The monitor showed a flat line and Megan shook her head. "Time of death 04:45." She spoke softly and then reached for her cell phone, calling another Ambulance to collect the body.

Bobby rested his head in his palms, breathing heavily. He was angry and frustrated. The young woman couldn't be more than thirty. What caused her to jump like that? He felt a hand touching his shoulder and he recoiled from the touch. He met his partner's eyes and sighed. She reached for his shoulder again, squeezing lightly. "I know it's hard, Bobby." He nodded his head and rose from the ground. "There is a fire on F Street. We need to get there, there are some scrubs at the back, and we better change."

He followed her to the ambulance, gladly accepting a small towel. They changed quickly and hurried towards their next destination. James and Jack were already there, treating the injured civilians and firefighters.

"Marcus!" Megan pulled the ambulance to a stop when she noticed one of the firemen signaling her to stop.

"Don't come any closer, Meg. Gas is leaking all over the place. I'm pulling my men out of there."

"Where are Jack and James?" Bobby asked.

"Over there." The fireman pointed to the left where the two of them stood, taking care of a group of confused looking people."

"Are we the second ambulance?" Megan asked, reaching out for the radio.

"Yes, no need for more. The fire is pretty much in control, but a small spark might blast the entire building."

"Washington 52, in the scene." She spoke into the radio. "Let's go and help them."

Bobby followed her, and they started treating the occupants of the burning building. Most of them were in perfect health although they were a little overwhelmed. Some had minor injuries that didn't require the hospital visit. Thankfully, the top floor was the only one that burned and its habitants all managed to get out of there in time.

After finishing their treatment, they remained in the scene. Bobby approached Jack and they sat down on the sidewalk. "The young woman?" Jack asked quietly and Bobby shook his head silently.

"There wasn't much hope." He said. "Did SOG see anything?"

Jack shook his head in frustration. "Nothing, it's like those two shootings never happened. God knows we gave him more than a few chances tonight." Bobby nodded his head and watched when Megan removed her coat and gave it to a young woman with a small baby.

"It's freezing, miss." The woman tried to argue but Megan shook her head.

"It's alright; I'll go and borrow from the firefighters. They always keep an extra coat somewhere. Give it back to me later."

Megan jogged to the fire fighter's vehicle, hugging herself against the sudden cold that enveloped her. Bobby rose from his position on the ground so fast he nearly fell again from the wave of dizziness that attacked him.

Jack startled. "Bobby? What is it?"

Bobby growled and started walking after her. "She's not wearing a vest!"

Jack hurried after him, pulling his cell phone. He called D. "Do you see anything?"

"No, Jack, so far nothing. Did something happen?"

Megan saw Marcus Shore closing his cell phone. "We should be out of here in no time, Megan." He said.

"You got any extra coat in there?" She asked, her teeth chattering.

"Hold on." He walked towards the end of the vehicle, Megan followed him. He found a large box and opened it, searching inside before pulling a rumpled looking coat. He smiled and turned around. "There you g…"

She jumped backwards when something hot sprayed all over her face. She watched as if she was in a dream...not a dream, a nightmare as Marcus fell backwards, his head hitting the pavement, a small hole in the middle of his forehead. She opened her mouth, but nothing seemed to come out. A stain of blood seemed to ever grow below his head, his eyes were dull and empty, his lips were still smiling and he was clutching the heavy coat in his right hand.

Her throat contracted and she felt bile rising from her stomach. She heard footsteps behind her, coming closer and she heard voices. She opened her mouth to cry out and then crumpled to the ground, loosing the entire contents of her stomach.

Bobby started running when he saw them on the ground; he crouched behind her, his body covering her, the urge to protect her almost too powerful. "Are you hurt?" He asked, reaching out to her, checking for injuries. She turned to face him and then turned to the ground again, another wave of nausea overwhelming her.

"D, someone just took a shot at us, one of the firefighters is dead." Jack spoke quietly. He heard the commotion inside the surveillance van "Do you have any visual on anyone suspicious?"

"Megan, were there any more shots?" Bobby asked. She shook her head, her eyes glued to the body that lay motionless on the ground. "Okay, let's go, stop looking at him." He pulled her up slowly and led her backwards. "Come on, let's go..."

"Jack we're picking up a man right now. We'll take him for questioning but it's a long shot."

"It was a clear shot, D, straight to the head." Jack looked around him, scanning the windows of the buildings that surrounded them. "It was a sniper."

In front of him, Megan pulled away from Bobby and leaned against the red vehicle. Bobby grasped her shoulder gently. "Megan?"

She threw up again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

 **December 21st**

The road to the station was quiet. Megan didn't utter a sound. Bobby looked at her with worry in his eyes. He tried to talk several times but received no reply. The fact that she allowed him to drive the ambulance was even more disturbing to him then her silence. He drove slowly, taking turns slowly; the heavy snow only adding to the heaviness he felt in his heart.

When he pulled her away from the dead firefighter she didn't resist. He pulled her to the ambulance and made her seat down. He felt like he was leading a puppet to do as he wished. She sat quietly and waited while he brought some gauze and antiseptic. He cleaned her face as quickly as he could, not believing the amount of blood that sprayed on her. He moved his hands to clean her neck, his face inches away from hers. He felt the heat that radiated from her body. Her brown eyes were wide, their pupils large and unfocused. His heart missed a beat when he realized how close she stood next to the firefighter.

Megan knew she had to snap out of it. She had to get up and get over it. She saw lots of blood, lots of death and it made no difference to her. But a small part inside knew this one was different, she stood so close to him…that shot might have been for her, but she survived…again.

The sudden tiredness that spread in her body was the result of the cold and the too many graveyards shifts and extra hours she took. It was unusual for her, but she welcomed it, her eyes closing slowly, wishing for several moments of peace. Her body shook; her mind suddenly feeling something different then numbness. She felt someone wrapping her in what seemed like a blanket. She opened her eyes to see Bobby's face close to hers, his features etched with worry.

Her body wouldn't stop shaking.

He moved closer to her, intent on wrapping his arms around her. She shook her head, the hand on his shoulder stopping him from coming closer. She saw the sudden flash of hurt in his eyes before he blinked and it was gone. Opening her mouth to speak, she stopped when he reached for her hand, a silent offering of understanding. She took the hand and closed her eyes again, using him as her anchor while her mind and body slowly returned to themselves.

And now, they were on their way back to the station. He finally stopped talking to her, but she caught him glancing towards her several times. She couldn't respond to him, not yet. The only thing she could wrap her mind around was the horribly strong desire to take a shower and sleep off the rest of the day.

She felt relieved when they finally arrived. The morning shift took over and Megan reached for her bag. She will take her shower at home, alone with her thoughts. Bobby stopped her when she was about to leave. He opened his mouth to speak but she talked before he managed.

"You did well, Bobby. I'm…sorry for all the trouble I caused last night."

Bobby nodded his head, surprise in his eyes. "You weren't wearing a vest." He stated.

She shook her head. "Yes?"

"I thought your supervisor ordered you to wear one." He said quietly.

"What are you going to do? Tell on me?" The challenge in her eyes angered him and he gritted his teeth. Jack moved forward, reaching out for his friend's shoulder, recognizing the clenched set of his jaw and the piercing look he gave her.

"Now, Crash we don't want another scene like yest…"

He pointed an accusing finger at her. "You could have been killed!"

"So could you!" She shot back at him.

They stared at each other for a moment before Megan spoke again. "It doesn't matter anyway. No vest can protect my head."

"It does matter, Sheila. You have to put on a vest."

She groaned loudly and opened the door. "I'm going home; it's been a long night." Bobby considered continuing the argument, but his friend's glare stopped him. "By the way, Jack, I'm meeting Brian tonight at nine. Both James and I have the night off."

Jack nodded his head. "Where?"

"A place down town called 'Mackey's frying pan'." Jack frowned with disgust. "Why are you making a face?"

"Nothing." Jack smiled. "Have you ever been there?"

"No." She said, a small smile forming on her lips. "Is it bad?"

"You'll see. We'll contact you in the afternoon to finalize the plans."

Megan nodded her head and waved goodbye, walking out of the door.

Bobby unclenched his jaw slowly before sighing. "I don't get her." He hissed.

"Actually, if you have given her some time to explain you might have acted differently." James said calmly, his arms folded in his lap.

Bobby took a seat in front of him. "What?"

"You see, you have to understand something. Yes, the district manager ordered us all to wear bullet proof vests, but he failed to mention that we have serious budget problems. There isn't enough manpower, vehicles and uniforms. Naturally, there aren't enough vests as well." He removed his coat to reveal the vest he was wearing. "We argued about that for an hour before you came to the station. There is only one vest. There used to be another one, but it's long gone." James lowered his head. "She convinced me that I have much more to lose." He said quietly.

Bobby closed his eyes with frustration. He had done it again. He rushed forward without even bothering to ask any questions. It wasn't even like him! He always had a temper, but he never failed to control it before like he failed in the past few days. "Spark, I'm going home to take a shower and then to the office, I'll see you there."

Jack nodded. "Don't you wanna sleep some?" Bobby shook his head. "Alright then, I'll do the same, see you soon."

Jack grinned when the door slammed shut and James started laughing. "You seem to enjoy yourself." He said.

"I was merely enjoying the show." James shrugged. "Is he always like that?"

"Bobby?" Jack felt the need to protect his best friend. "I believe Megan is acting the same if not worse."

James' smile broadened and tilted his head to the right. "We all know the reason for that? Don't we?" his voice was etched with laughter and Jack looked at him quizzically.

"What do you mean?"

"I think only married men can really see that." James smiled wistfully and then lowered his voice. "Can you spell sexual frustration?"

Jack burst out laughing. "What? They'll reap each other's throat."

"Maybe…but they'll have fun doing it."

"Not gonna happen." Jack shook his head.

James offered him his hand. "Why won't we bet on it?" Jack pursed his lips before grinning widely and shaking his hand. "The looser will arrange a romantic dinner for two for the winner and his fair lady."

Jack shook his head. "I don't have any fair lady." He smiled. "But I'll take it."

"You don't have a fair lady?" James wondered. "You seemed pretty friendly with that blond agent."

"Sue is my partner." He said, trying not to flush under James' direct look. "She's a very dear friend."

James shrugged his shoulder. "Friend or partner, she's in your dreams, Jack. I heard you saying her name several times last night." Jack's voice died in his throat and he coughed loudly. "Oh well…I'm off to the lovely wife. I'll see you tomorrow night, Jack."

Jack remained in his place for a few moments before shaking his head and heading outside, hoping that something will distract him from the embarrassment he now felt. He had to work, it will distract his mind and he'll be able to see Sue again. He missed her company. Shaking his head again against the train of thoughts that kept on leading him to the same person, he gritted his teeth.

"Get a grip, Hudson." He muttered.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you everyone who are reviewing (or trying to :))_

 _It is great to see your feedback._

 _Bell_

 **Chapter8**

He sobbed into his pillow, his palms clenched tightly. Why did she make him do it? He didn't want to hurt anymore people; he didn't want to shoot the firefighter. But she made him do it he had to kill him to make his stand. He screamed into the pillow, his plan was not working anymore, they were not together and getting them apart will not do, not anymore.

They destroyed his life together and they will pay for it…together.

He rose from his position on the bed and moved towards the pictures he hanged on the wall. He smiled as he traced one of the pictures. A blond woman and a dark haired man eating dinner together. They were FBI, he never thought about the possibility that the FBI will pose as undercover paramedics.

It was a brilliant plan, but he thought his new plan was better.

* * *

When Sue walked in, she expected to be the only one in the bullpen. She clutched a small box filled with goodies for breakfast and held Levi's leash in her other hand. She was surprised when Levi ran inside and immediately hurried towards Jack, who was standing in front of the white board, his features pensive. Levi sat beside him on the floor and whined softly, it was only then that Jack finally tore his gaze from the board and turned around. He smiled at the retriever's enthusiasm and petted his head, chuckling at the licks Levi tried to give his hands.

"You were far away." Sue said softly and he turned, his eyes locking hers immediately, a soft smile forming on his lips. He shrugged his shoulders and tried hard to break the gaze.

"We had a long night." He said and then motioned towards Bobby. The tall agent sat on his chair, his long legs propped on his desk. A few papers already fell to the floor and a huge stack of folders was about to collapse as well.

"Shouldn't we move the folders?" Sue asked, moving towards the messy desk.

Jack shook his head. "Leave it be. It will make a loud noise…Bobby can jump really high, you know." He grinned at her.

She smiled. "As long as you make sure to warn me too, I wouldn't want to miss it."

She turned to face the board and thought she saw a shadow of a smile on Bobby's face, she frowned for a moment, but his steady breathing convinced her he was sound asleep. "There is another victim." She stated, her gaze flying over the pictures on the board.

"Yes." Jack said. "A firefighter is dead, bullet to the forehead."

Sue felt her heart beat grow unsteady. "Were you there?" She whispered and he raised his head from the files he was holding.

Her voice shook. He wasn't sure she was aware of that, but it broke his heart. He understood now that she was worried about him, worried that this strange undercover mission will cost him his life. He swallowed before touching her shoulder gently, her face moved towards his and he was startled by the dark circles that rimmed her eyes. He looked around the office. It was still early and they were the only one in the room. Bobby was sound asleep and snored softly before cuddling even more into the chair.

The pile of folders moved another inch towards the edge of the desk.

Jack moved closer, his arms enveloping her gently. He closed his eyes, sighing deeply, as his head rested above hers and he could breathe the soft scent of her shampoo. Her hands held his shirt tightly as she fought for control. "I'm alright, Sue." He repeated, aware of the fact that she couldn't hear him but needing to hear the words himself. He pressed a kiss to her hair before pulling backwards a little and kissing her forehead. "I'm alright, Sue, we wore vests." His hand moved to caress a strand of hair and he tucked it behind her ear.

"No vest can protect your head, Jack." She sniffed. "I'm sorry. I can't sleep lately."

He didn't ask her why and she didn't offer any explanation. Instead they seemed to be locked in each other's arms. Sue's hands moved to rest on his chest and he tightened his grip, his hands resting on her upper back, pulling her even closer. The sound of her breathing was the only thing he heard and the proximity of her body made him dizzy and unfocused. The desire to kiss her was overwhelming; he lowered his head, keeping his eyes open to see everything, to see her.

Their bodies were so close she could feel his heart beating. Its rhythm was fast and seemed to compete with hers, the heat that soared from his body seemed to enflame her and she tilted her head to the right, moving even closer. Her eyes were wide and she gasped softly when his gaze turned dark and intense, his body reacting to the slow caresses her hands seemed to do on their own accord.

His lips touched hers, softly, almost like a caress. His grip tightened so hard he thought he might break her. She sighed into the kiss and felt his hands roaming her back, his mouth opening slightly, offering more. She opened her mouth eagerly, a silent invitation. A surge of pleasure overwhelmed her when he nibbled her lower lip, his tongue caressing it softly.

Jack jumped when he heard a loud bang coming from his right. Sue gave a startled cry before she turned to see Bobby kneeling on the floor, picking up the folders that were now all over the place. She smiled softly when his mouth moved and looked at Jack, question in her eyes.

He smiled gently. "Don't ask me, I think he's cursing but it's all Aussie talk, I don't understand anything."

"Good morning." Dimitrius entered the bullpen, followed by Myles and Tara who seemed to be arguing about something. Lucy followed them with a smirk on her face and immediately started signing to Sue. They went to get some coffee and Jack grinned to himself before moving to help Bobby.

"You know, mate." Bobby said slowly after picking up the last folder. "My love life maybe nonexistent right now but I know this: one day she'll run away and you won't be able to bring her back."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "You did that on propose?"

Bobby snorted. "I could hear Myles and Tara bickering from a mile away, but you were oblivious. I had to do something."

They shared a look for a moment and Jack nodded his head, smiling. "Thank you."

Bobby grinned before moving to seat in his chair. Jack clapped his hands together and made sure he had Sue's attention before he talked. "Alright guys, let's get started. We have an important date tonight." He declared with a smile. "Myles, contact that restaurant." He handed him the note. "And make sure they'll know we're coming over."

Myles rolled his eyes. "That place is disgusting; you call that establishment a restaurant?" He made a face at the note.

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Tara, we're still waiting for ballistics."

Tara nodded her head. "I'm on it; it should have been here by now."

D rose from his desk. "Let me try too, they are swamped lately and falling behind."

"Lucy and Bobby I want you to check any other episodes of violence against paramedics or firefighters, let's say from the last two or three years." He turned towards Sue. "Are you in for a little drive? We should talk to Marcus shore's family."

Sue smiled gently, nodding her head.

* * *

The enthusiastic Retriever ran fast, intent on reaching for his ball before it reached the bushes that were in the corner of the park. He tried to break his ran when he realized he wouldn't manage and then slipped on the pavement, barking with joy as he trotted into the bushes in search for his precious toy.

Sue laughed quietly, enjoying the pale sun that that wasn't warm but still created a brighter atmosphere. She glanced at the man who sat beside her, his hands were in his pockets and he was studying her face, a small smile on his lips. She looked away from him, spotting Levi as he proudly ran towards them, his ball in his mouth.

The visit at the Shore family was a hard one. Her only comfort was Levi who seemed to do well for the fireman's son. The little child was delighted and spent the few minutes they were inside whispering secrets in Levi's ear. They asked standard questions. Marcus Shore's wife didn't know James or Megan although she could tell them that her husband knew a lot of the rescue workers around the area. She didn't receive any threats and both Jack and Sue felt confused. Why did the shooter kill the fireman? Both didn't have any explanation.

They decided to have an early lunch at the park before heading back to the office. Sue let Levi vent away, throwing his ball repeatedly and they both sat down on one of the benches, eating sandwiches. Jack touched her shoulder and she raised her head to meet his eyes.

"You were far away." He said and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I was trying to think about the case but nothing makes sense anymore." She smiled a little when he pouted at her, his eyes bright.

"I thought we were taking a well-deserved break." He laughed and they leaped into silence. He moved his hand to rest above hers and then lifted it, intertwining their fingers together. His thumb moved to caress her hand and she tried to suppress the shiver that went down her spine. She swallowed, suddenly; everything seemed to focus on his touch. Her eyes focused on their joined hands, her nose picked up his scent, she felt the texture of his hand while he burned her with his touch, her breathe came out as a silent gasp and he stopped his actions, looking at her with serious eyes. "Sue, about this morning…"

She had no idea why she pulled her hand away from his and placed a finger on his warm lips, effectively silencing his words. She had no idea what she wanted to tell him or why she didn't want him to say anything. Was she afraid that he was backpedaling? Yes, very afraid, she admitted to herself. She didn't want to hear that he was sorry. She swallowed several times before she managed to speak. "Please, don't say that you're sorry."

Jack fought the urge to kiss her finger. He wasn't sorry. The only thing he was sorry about was that he didn't kiss her before. He did kiss her finger softly and she snatched it from his mouth, flushing scarlet. He chuckled quietly and gently, cupped her face with his hand, moving the other hand to caress her golden hair. Levi came rushing towards them and he tossed him his ball, buying at least a few minutes. Her eyes were uncertain as she looked at him and he smiled at her. "I wasn't going to say that. I am not sorry for kissing you. I just thought…" He shrugged his shoulders and she raised her eyebrows at the mischief she saw in his eyes. "Maybe we could finish what we started in the bullpen…now that we are finally alone." Levi barked and dropped the ball in his lap. Sue laughed and Jack shook his head. "Alone with Levi, I meant. Here you go boy." He tossed the ball again.

Sue swallowed again, moving her tongue to wet her suddenly wet lips. Did he mean it? Did he want to kiss her again? Was he getting closer? His lips stopped her train of thoughts as he gently pressed them against hers. His hand tilted her head so that he could have better access. She was overwhelmed; her heart beat furiously in her chest. His lips were soft and warm and his hand moved slowly in her hair, caressing it.

He moved slowly, trying not to press too hard, trying not to scare her. His emotions seemed to send him into over drive, his mind focused on nothing but her taste, her touch, the little moans she probably wasn't aware of. He took his chance and deepened the kiss, sending them both into a whirlwind as he finally felt that she was responding, her hands clutching at his shirt as she held him. His hands moved to her neck, circling her. He moaned into the kiss and felt her shaking. Did she feel his response to her touch?

From a distance, he heard a ringing and managed to moan. "Not again" against her mouth before he pulled away slowly and reached for his phone. He pulled her to him as he spoke, leaning her head against his shoulder and caressing her hair. When he finished speaking he tapped her shoulder and she raised her head. He looked disappointed. "We should get back to the office. Myles just finished talking with the owner of the restaurant and we need to make some plans."

Sue nodded her head, trying not to show her disappointment. They both rose from the bench and she reached for Levi's leash when Jack pulled her into his arms again. She buried her head in his chest. "I don't want to go back." She whispered and felt his chest moving when he chuckled.

"Me neither." He said, pulling her for another kiss. They stood under the trees, wrapped in each other's arms, trying to forget the world around them. Levi stood quietly beside them, waiting for them to move. She moved her hands to trace his face, tangling them in his dark hair. He pulled her closer as humanly possible, her mouth soft and warm against his. He didn't want to ever leave but the sound of sirens pulled him back to reality and he sighed. Maybe later they could be Jack and Sue again, but now, they had some work to do.

* * *

Death visited the room. Next to the tub, on the floor, was a dead woman. Her black hair was covered in blood and the red liquid pooled around her.

The woman died instantly, the small gun was next to her.

She raised her head from the body to look at the room around her. The red blood clashed horribly with the white bathroom. On the sink, she noticed a white envelope and she tilted her head to the right wondering; should she open it?

The loud knocks on the door startled her and she looked backwards, a sudden sense of dread filling her. Her stomach clenched, and she laid a protective hand against it. The knocking continued, and she felt herself moving towards it, her hand reaching for the door knob.

She stopped moving when she heard voices; she recognized one of them as her partner but didn't know who the other man was. There was a loud banging sound and a shout that sounded filled with surprise and pain. She turned the knob to the right opening the door. She screamed when a sudden ringing deafened her ears, forcing her to the ground, kneeling in front of the open door.

The horrible sound wouldn't stop and she wiped her sudden wet face with her hands. She opened her eyes to look at her palm, her head now pounding heavily. She swallowed another scream when she realized her hand was filled with blood.

She opened her eyes, a sob escaping her mouth before she bolted into a sitting position. She fisted her hand and tightened it on her lips, muffling the sobs that shook her body.

The ringing started again and she jumped before realizing it was the phone. She reached towards it and grabbed the receiver, her breath heavy.

"Hello?"

"Megan?" the voice on the other side was familiar but she couldn't identify him, her hands were still shaking. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." She sighed.

"It's Jack Hudson."

"You woke me up." She said. "What time is it?"

"Just after five." He answered. "Are you awake enough to talk about tonight?"

Megan nodded her head and then smiled when she realized he couldn't see her. "Shoot, Jack, I'm listening."

"So…everyone ready for tonight?" Jack raised his head from the folder he was reading and observed his team mates. They all nodded their heads and he smiled at them, turning his head in Sue's direction, his smile faltering at the sight of the red roses on her desk.

The bouquet was waiting for her when they returned from their lunch. He was amused by her delight at the lovely flowers but had to admit that he wasn't the one who sent them. He ignored the small sense of jealousy that attacked him; he had no reason to be jealous, right?

But after all, after he thought about it for several hours he realized that besides kissing each other they haven't really spoken…lack of time, tiredness, it didn't really matter. The end point was that he had no idea where they stood. Were they dating? He shook his head, opening the drawer in his desk.

He had a bad feeling about those flowers and the note that was attached to them was suspicious. He read again, letters painted in dark red. _Red for desire_ , the note said and he didn't like the sound of that. Sue agreed that the note should go to the lab, she had no idea who sent her the flowers and she thought he didn't see her worried face but he did. He rose from his chair, heading towards the lab. Tonight's dinner might shed some more light on their case.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

She tried to dress in a way that will make her attractive but not cheap. She didn't wear those short skirts and high heels anymore, but the faded jeans flattered her legs, making her look a little bit taller. The silk shirt left her shoulders bare and accented her neck. She smiled at the mirror; she almost forgot how she looked without her uniform. She settled for black eyeliner and then grabbed her purse, heading outside.

The drive in the cab gave her more then a few minutes to think. She hated the fact that some part of her was excited at the prospect of meeting Brian again. After all these years, it seemed like she still entertained the notion that he might come back for her, it was a part of her that she completely hated, a part that allowed him to use her for so long. She was young and foolish with no one to turn to with her problems. He was very handsome and represented everything she ever wanted. It didn't take long for him to wrap her around his little finger, everyone saw it. She was blind.

She groaned inwardly. The last weeks were hectic and she was tired, both physically and emotionally. She had no desire to open wounds that were barely closed. He took everything away from her, even her own dignity. She hated him and yet she still wanted to hear what he has to say for himself. Will he defend his actions from five years ago?

She shook her head when she realized the cab driver was talking to her. She paid the fare and thanked him before heading outside into the cold night. She almost chocked when she realized where she was. The small restaurant stood in the corner of a main street that was known for his questionable habitants. Pursing her lips, she walked inside, suddenly feeling overdressed with her long black coat and heavy scarf.

"Hi, is there anything I can get you?" she raised her eyes from the wooden table that was filled with engravings of many colorful words and several disturbing illustrations to look at the face of her waiter, a tall man who wore jeans and a long sweatshirt. She smiled and raised her eyebrows.

"Honestly, you stand out like a penguin on the beach."

The waiter rolled his eyes. "It seemed like my wonderful team mates told you much about me." He smiled sardonically.

"Bobby said you were cranky."

"Never listen to koala boy, most of what he says is Aussie talk and cannot be comprehended." He heard the 'Thanks, mate' comment if his ear piece and smiled. "See? He agrees with me." Bobby muttered something he couldn't understand and he frowned.

Megan laughed. "I suppose now he's using some colorful Aussie slang to describe you?"

He shrugged his shoulder. "Maybe, now, can I get you anything?"

"You got any mineral water?"

He nodded his head. "Coming right up." He said, walking away from her. "What a place for a date." He said quietly. "I would kill someone for bringing me here."

"Where would you take your date, Harvard?"

The question came from Tara and he chuckled softly, the musical voice making him warm. "Someplace romantic," He answered quietly. He handed Megan her glass and then poured her the water, winking as he walked away. "Somewhere outside under the sky where the air doesn't smell like burning oil."

Tara chuckled in his ear. "I'm sure your dates appreciate the gesture."

Myles didn't respond. Was there any point in telling that he hadn't had a date for a long time? Something like a half a year maybe…since she broke up with Stanly was more accurate. Myles shook his head, the door opened and he immediately recognized Mr. Stalker. From the corner of his eye he saw Megan tensing. "It's show time." He mumbled.

Brian Ford walked inside and searched the place; he unbuttoned his coat to reveal a black sweater that sat tightly on his chest. Megan swallowed before raising her hand and waving to get his attention. He smiled and moved towards the table. "Megan, it's good to see you." He said, his hand grasping hers.

She nodded her head and returned the shake. "It's good to see you too. It's been years since we last saw each other."

"I'm starving, let me get something and we'll talk." He raised his hand and motioned for a waiter.

"Can you see him okay?" Jack asked quietly.

Sue nodded her head. "Yes, Myles is over there now." She giggled. "He's taking an order."

"While he's doing that…" Jack reached for her hand. "Have dinner with me." He blurted and then shook his head with a smile. "That wasn't exactly the way I wanted to ask you."

Sue grinned. "I don't mind as long as we don't eat here." She looked at the bawl of fries that was between them. None of them touched it. "It looks like they dipped it with oil after they fried it."

Jack chuckled and Sue returned her attention to the other table.

"Yes, I would like some burger with fries. You want something Baby?" Megan frowned at the nickname and shook her head.

"I'm good, thanks." Myles walked away and Brian looked at the woman in front of him.

"You look…different." He observed.

She shrugged her shoulders. "It's been five years, I'm older." She sipped her mineral water when Myles brought Brian's order. "So, what brings you to DC?"

"I have relatives around, I came to visit them. I tried to call you several times. You answered once but there was something wrong with your phone."

"Yeah, it was broken. I only got a new one yesterday." She answered. "You know, come to think about it, I think I saw you four nights ago around Folger Park…"

"Folger Park." Sue said quietly. "I don't even know where that is."

"So, what do you do with your life?" He asked, taking a bite of the greasy burger.

"I'm a paramedic." She replied. "I'm working as one for the last five years."

"That's wonderful." He said, swallowing the food in his mouth, he continued. "You always wanted to practice medicine."

She smiled at him. "And you? How is your career?"

"The west coast was good to me." Sue whispered. "I'm working as a supervisor at one of trauma departments in Los Angeles. The work is hard…many hours…it's hard to see when he eats and talk at the same time…" Jack snorted into his glass of water. "The money is good and I'm holding my own."

Megan smiled. "I'm glad you managed to find yourself." She said and felt a warm feeling inside when she realized she meant her words. Perhaps this meeting was a good idea.

They continued to small talk for a while and then he smiled slightly and took a hold at her hand again. "Actually, I admit that I have an ulterior motive for coming here."

Megan raised her eyebrows. His hand was warm and moist and she had the urge to pull away from him but she remained still, waiting for him to continue.

"I've been thinking about you for quite some time now." Sue frowned. "I think this is getting personal…"

"Go on." Jack said.

"Are you seeing anyone?" He asked and Megan gaped at him for a moment before recovering.

"I…no. I'm not seeing anyone."

Brian looked around him and then smiled at her.

"Maybe you'd like to come over for coffee, I'm staying at the Sheraton hotel." Sue said and made a face. "He's got some nerve. We can have a great time together, just like old times."

Megan shook her head. "Thank you but I'll pass."

"I can take care of you, Meg."

"Excuse me?" Megan's voice rose and she flushed when people looked at her.

"I can look after you. Being a paramedic is a lousy job, Megan, the paycheck is horrible and the work terrible. I can give you all the money you want."

"I don't want your money." She hissed. "I'm doing just fine."

He grinned at her, his other hand reaching for her knee beneath the table. She moved away from him, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Can't we go back to what we used to be?" Sue said. "Back then there wasn't such a problem to get you to…to spend the night with me."

Jack's eyebrows rose. "That conversation is taking a turn to the worst."

"I'm refining the words." Sue said darkly her face serious. "He's horrible...Honestly, now that I think about that you were never good for anything else…Sue gasped and he heard Brian cursing loudly.

Megan stood next to him, an empty glass of water in her hand. She looked at the stain of water that now covered the front of his pants. "There…that should cool you off." She slammed the glass to the table and hurried outside. Brian leaped after her and Jack got up from the table. "Bobby, move." He spoke to his ear piece.

"I'm on it."

Megan managed to walk a few steps when he grabbed her forearm, yanking her towards him. She winced in pain but glared at him. "Let go." She ordered. He shook his head.

"You will pay for this, I have rights and I know them."

"Let me go or I will scream. The police will be here in a second." He looked around him, the street was busy and people were already looking at them. He let her go. She saw a cab waiting and went inside slamming the door behind her.

Brian cursed when the taxi pulled away. He turned around and faced a tall man.

"Brian Ford?" He asked.

"Who wants to know?" he retorted.

"F.B.I" Someone spoke from behind his back. "We need to ask you some questions." He looked at the badge that was presented to him.

"If you're talking about that young woman then you should know that this is a private matter. My wife and I just have some domestic problems."

Jack grinned. "I suggest you'll keep your comments to yourself Mr. Ford. We know she's not your wife."

"And we congratulate her for that." Myles quipped, a smile forming on his lips as they led Brian Ford into the car.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

She slammed the cab door and settled at the back seat with a sigh. "Just get me out of here." She said quietly. The cab driver drove quietly and Megan tried to relax, the evening events replaying in her mind. She felt humiliated and insecure. Meeting her ex boyfriend was one of the most stupid things she ever did. He didn't change at all; he was still the same bastard that left her five years ago.

She blinked the tears away. She was better off without him and he didn't deserve her. She was angry, angry with herself for giving him everything, angry with the F.B.I who forced her into this horrible meeting, angry with Bobby Manning for not being there as he promised.

She raised her head in surprise, angry at Bobby? Why should she be angry with him? She shook her head, still thinking about her evening. He took her to the cheapest place she knew and she smelled like a frying pan and burned cooking oil. And he was so cocky and arrogant, telling her everything he accomplished while all she ever did was getting a job as a paramedic. He asked her to spend the night with him. He had the nerve to ask her about…she stopped the thought from surfacing. She clenched her palms tightly, her nails scratching the flesh painfully. She will not cry. She refused to shed anymore tears for him.

"Are you alright, Megan?"

She gasped when she realized who the cab driver was. He looked at her through the mirror as they stopped at a red light.

"Bobby." She stated, bowing her head when the tears suddenly flowed down her cheeks.

Bobby's eyes widened and he pulled over, getting out of the cab and moving towards the backseat. He sat beside her and pulled her into his arms. She went rigid for a moment and her left hand moved to push him away but he held his ground and she leaned her head into him, her tears hot against the collar of his shirt.

"Why are you crying? You did a great job." His hand moved to caress her hair, his fingers toying around the black clip that held her hair high above her neck.

"It's not him, Bobby." She sighed. "He's a jerk but he would never kill anyone. He is too much of a coward to do that." Bobby chuckled. "Did you guys arrest him?"

"We couldn't arrest him, Sheila. But I'm sure Jack got him for questioning just because he touched you." His green eyes clouded, he traced her forearm gently. "Did he hurt you?"

To his surprise, she smiled and raised her head from his shoulder. Her eyes were still shining but she no longer cried. "Don't go all caveman on me, Bobby. I'm fine."

He chuckled, moving his hand to wipe the wet stains that still covered her cheeks, his thumb lingered a few seconds and he traced a line across her cheekbone. He swallowed, his mouth turning dry. His right hand moved down her back and then settled on her hip, pressing slightly as he moved closer. Her eyes were wide and dark as she looked at him, her tongue moving to wet her lips. He stifled a groan.

She thought she will pass out if the torture will continue. One of his hands was still caressing her cheek and neck. The other one was pressing intimately into her hip. She wasn't sure he knew his hand drew upper along her hip every second and she licked her lips nervously. He bit his lips, his eyes clouding.

The sudden sound of breaks screeching and a car horn startled them and they pulled apart, breathing heavily.

"I should get you home." He mumbled. "Or maybe you want to grab something to eat? You haven't eaten anything."

She nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm quite hungry."

He smiled. "I know a great place. It has food, drinks and dancing. It's quite close to my place but I need to get this cab back first." She nodded her head and he moved to get up.

"Bobby, wait." She reached towards him, her hand grabbing his forearm. "There was only one vest." She said quietly. "James' wife is pregnant, so I refused to wear it and I gave it to him."

"I know." He smiled gently. "I think we need to work on our communication." She chuckled and he continued. "I'll have a vest for you by tomorrow, so you'd better be a good girl about it and put it on."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, sir."

"You wanna sit at the front with me?" She nodded and he helped her out, opening the front door for her. When they drove away he grabbed her hand in his, caressing slowly.

* * *

Jack growled with disgust as he marched towards the bullpen. The conversation with Brian Ford answered none of his questions and only added to his sense of nausea. The man was a bastard and both he and Myles had to restrain themselves from the urge to shake him back to his senses.

When he reached the bullpen, he dropped a handful of notes on his desk and sighed with frustration. In front of him, Myles looked grim as he closed his cell phone. "It's confirmed, Stalker was on the flight last week when the first shooting happened. It can't be him."

Jack pursed his lips. "That entire night only seemed to open more questions." He said.

"It's none of our business." Myles said firmly. "What happened between them in the past is private and no longer relevant for the case."

"I feel sorry for her." They heard a new voice and Jack turned and regarded Sue with surprise on his face.

"What are you doing here? I thought you went home."

Sue shrugged her shoulders and motioned towards the trey of pizza she carried. "I brought dinner."

Myles turned to grab his coat and smiled to himself. "Well, I bid you good night." He snorted when it took the couple in front of him a couple seconds to break eye contact and focus on him. "For heavens sake…" He mumbled.

"Night, Myles." Jack said.

"See you tomorrow." Sue added.

They stood quietly for a while before Sue reached for the pizza, handing him a slice. He sat on his desk and she sat beside him. "So, what are you saying?" He motioned towards the white board.

"I'm glad you're not working tonight." She said softly and he turned to face her, a smile lightening his face.

"I'm sorry about dinner. We haven't been able to talk all evening."

"It's alright." She smiled. "This case is draining. It wasn't him right?" Jack nodded his head. "She had to endure all this for nothing."

"It was too obvious." Jack said. "It would have made our lives much easier."

Sue yawned and Jack grinned at her. "Do you want me to take you home?"

She nodded her head. "If you don't mind, Lucy drove me here."

They headed towards the garage, their hands touched almost on their own and they smiled at each other. She intertwined her fingers with his and he squeezed lightly, the touch conveying so much more then words ever could. When they reached his car he stopped, moving his arms to envelope her gently, slowly pulling her into his embrace.

They stood in each other arms for what seemed like an eternity. He memorized each scent and every breathe she took. She learned the beating of his heart and the touch of his lips on her forehead. She raised her head slowly, meeting dark and serious eyes.

"I'm used to holding back." He whispered.

"Then let go." She said and he smiled gently.

"I didn't want to talk to you in the garage." He kissed her hair. "I can't hold it back." He confessed. "Not anymore. I want us to be so much more then what we are today."

She nodded her head. "It's not that easy…" She hesitated. "I want to give us a chance. I think if we'll take things slow then…"

He didn't let her finish, crushing her into him, hugging her fiercely as a sudden joyous laugh escaped his lips. They stood in each other arms, caressing and laughing quietly. It was comfort and light and when he finally pressed his lips to hers in a tender kiss he knew he was finally home.

* * *

The woman beside him seemed a little dizzy as she took another sip from her cocktail and then closed her eyes, smiling to herself. Bobby wondered if he did the right thing by letting her order something that had too much vodka inside. She opened her eyes and reached for the plate of fries, taking the last ones.

Bobby snorted and stopped her hand from moving. "No way, Sheila, I was planning on those two." He motioned towards the two fries she held in her hand.

She smiled wickedly and turned to face him, her knee touching his thigh as they sat side by side on the bench. "We can share." She said and popped one of the fries into her mouth before moving her hand in front of his face. "You want?"

He had too many things he wanted at that very moment. He wanted to run. He wanted to stay. He wanted to touch. He wanted to kiss. He wanted another drink. He opened his mouth and accepted the fries, her fingers touched his lips and chewing suddenly became a challenge.

She smiled at him. "Do you want another drink?" She asked, motioning towards his empty bottle of beer.

He shook his head. "I never drink more then one."

"Okay." She said, her face turning away from him. "Did you bring me here out of pity?"

Bobby frowned. "What? What do you mean?"

She bit her lips. "You don't look like you're having a good time. We don't have to stay."

"The problem is…" He said slowly. "that I'm having too much fun."

She didn't seem to believe him. He smiled and reached for her hand, clasping it between his own.

"Okay, if you're asking whether I heard the conversation between you and your ex then the answer is yes, I heard his side of the conversation from Sue's mouth when she talked to Jack. No, I did not take you here out of pity. I don't feel sorry for you; I think you made quite an impression. What exactly happened before you left?"

"I spilled a glass of cold water on the front of his pants." Bobby laughed and she grinned. "I kinda regret not ordering hot tea."

"I'll make you a deal. It's still early; there is no reason to go home." She raised her eyebrows, waiting for him to continue. "I'm Bobby, you're Megan." He shook her hand. "Now let's dance."

She giggled as he pulled her towards the dance floor. "I don't do slow dance on the first date." She said, laughing as his arms enveloped her, pulling her close.

"You're drunk; you have no idea what you're saying."

"Don't insult me, Bobby." She made a face at him, her head resting just below his shoulder. "I can hold my liquor."

He laughed when he twirled her around and she stumbled back into his arms. "Then shut up and dance…"


	11. Chapter 11

_Hi,_

 _I hope you are enjoying this. Funny thing about English, the more I am editing, the more I think it gets better._

 _This was the first scene that I wrote for this story. Mostly untouched except some grammar editing._

 _As always, your feedback is much appreciated!_

_Bell_

 **Chapter 11:**

When they finally decided to go home Bobby recognized the reason for his anger and frustration with Megan. His body notified him without a doubt that he was attracted to her. The heat from her body and her scent drove him mad with desire and he had to restrain his hands from running up and down her back. He knew she could tell he was aroused and found that it only added to his they sat down again he found that he enjoyed the conversation as well, finally talking about other things and not just their work. She leaned backwards and he joined her, casually pulling her towards him, his left arm hugging her and his hand caressing her bare shoulder. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I think I drank one shot too many." She chuckled, her breath warm against his throat.

"I'll drive you home." He smiled to her.

"Why don't we have some coffee first?" She asked and he raised his eyebrow. "Don't you live around here somewhere?"

Bobby swallowed and then nodded his head, refusing to take guesses as to what she meant in her words and deciding to just keep going and enjoy his night. They split their bill since Megan refused to let him pay and then walked the short distance from the pub to his apartment. The cold night made a perfect excuse for Bobby to wrap an arm around her small frame and he grinned when she leaned into him, swaying a little as they walked quietly.

"Your place is nice." She smiled when they walked inside and then headed towards the kitchen. "And warm…my landlord refuses to repair the central heating."

"You should stop paying the rent then and move somewhere better." He started boiling the water.

"I barely stay at home and with all those extra hours at work I don't really have the time to look for a new place." Megan smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe I should just stay where it's hot." Bobby dropped the spoon he was holding and she bit her lips in frustration. What was wrong with her? She flirted all night and had no idea where that came from. She knew she was attracted to him; the wonderful accent combined with his handsome face made it hard for her not to but still…

"Megan?" She raised her head to find him almost too close, her eyes rising from his neck to his eyes. "What are you doing here?" she bit her lips and reached out for him pulling his face towards her.

Their lips met slowly at first, both unsure with their actions. Bobby's hands enveloped her, resting on her lower back and then he pulled her towards him, deepening the kiss. Their hands found a mutual rhythm that drove them crazy. Bobby broke the kiss for a moment gasping for air and opened his eyes a little, staring at her behind his lashes. Her eyes were still closed and she breathed deeply, his hand moved to the side of her breast, caressing softly. She moaned and Bobby pulled her towards him, she lost her footing and Bobby supported her, chuckling. "You're too tall…" She murmured, smiling up at him. He smiled back, closing his eyes when her lips found his neck, the tallest point she could reach without standing on her toes.

"I can fix this." He moaned softly. Grabbing her waist, he lifted her and positioned her on his kitchen counter, fully aware of the fact that he was spiraling out of control. He felt her legs wrapping his waist and gave in to her touch. She continued her attack on his neck and he allowed his hands to explore, enjoying her attention.

He caressed her silk blouse, noticing the patterns of her bra beneath, she arched against him and he repeated the action, smiling with satisfaction when she whispered his name. "What are you smiling about?" She whispered and he kept his eyes open when she sneaked a hand under his shirt, caressing his back. He shuddered and pulled her even closer, knowing his self control is long gone, longing to take her with him to his bedroom. He told her to raise her hands and then pulled off the silky garment; he kissed every part of the newly exposed flesh. She was hot and sweet and tasted heavenly and it was too long for him. Fighting for control, he found her lips again.

She moaned into the kiss, accepting everything he given her and answering all his demands. Her hands sneaked under his shirt and she smiled when he shuddered. His hands moved to the clasp of her bra and he pulled at the black material. She held his gaze when she pulled the straps away from her shoulders. She tried not to avert her eyes, focusing on his eyes. His eyes were burning with desire. He bent his head and kissed her neck gently, his hands tightening their hold when she arched into his touch.

She fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, thankful that he didn't wore a tie or she might have strangled him. Her fingers just didn't seem to work properly and the task seemed to go on forever. She sighed when she finally pushed the garment away from his shoulders and had to pry his hands off her to remove it completely. He immediately pulled her into his arms again and she heard them both gasping at the contact. He slowed his movements and she pressed her hand against his chest, warm and hard under her flat palm. He shuddered, his hands moving to bury themselves in her hair as he leaned to kiss her. It was crazy and surreal and so wrong and right at the same time.

They kissed each other for a while longer, discovering each other. Bobby cursed softly when he suddenly felt her opening his belt. "Hold on, Sheila." He whispered; his voice hoarse. "If you'll continue like that I'll make a fool out of myself." She smiled softly and he caressed her face. "What are you doing here, Megan?" He asked again.

"I don't know." She whispered, her eyes moving between his eyes and his lips. "Is this a one night thing?" She asked.

"The truth?" Bobby raised his eyebrow and she laughed.

"Only the truth, Bobby."

"I don't know." He sighed. "Megan, we know each other less then a week, we were screaming at each other half of that time."

She nodded her head. "That was very honest of you."

"Are you drunk?" Megan seemed to ponder the question before shaking her head. "The last thing I want to do is to take advantage of you."

"I'm not drunk, Bobby. I know what I'm doing." She said softly, smiling at him.

"Do you want me to take you home?" He was almost afraid from her answer and couldn't decide which one he preferred: take her home and spend the night in the cold shower or take her into his bed and let fate decide about them.

Her lips on his sealed the deal. Their kiss was sweet and filled with passion; Bobby carried her into the bedroom. She didn't notice when or how her pants disappeared but she knew she was an active participant in removing his. They held each other for a while, enjoying the proximity of their bodies, caressing and kissing. Bobby raised his head after spending what seemed to be a life time kissing her neck to ask her one last time if she was sure.

Megan smiled at him. "You're a good guy. We need something…protection." Bobby's entire body seemed to freeze as he stared down at her and she closed her eyes in horror. "Please don't tell me you're one of those guys…"

He kissed her forehead and moved a hand towards his drawer, searching frantically. "What guys?" He asked, dropping the phone that was next to the bed on the floor in his attempts to find what he was looking for.

"The guys that don't like protection…" She replied softly and opened her eyes to stare in wonder at all the noise he was doing.

"That's not the problem." He pulled out a small package and moaned with disappointment. "This is not happening to me." He whispered, showing her the empty package.

She raised her eyebrows. "You ran out of them? You use them that much, ha?"

He sighed. "Yes, I guess." She bit her lips and nodded her head. "No! That's not what I meant! I used them…before…with Darcy, we dated…you really don't care about Darcy now, right?"

She smiled. "It's alright. I'll just take a cab home, Bobby." He saw the disappointment in her eyes and sighed softly. She left before he could utter a complete sentence. He took the cold shower but her image on his kitchen counter hunted his dreams and in those dreams he never stopped, not until their passion consumed them.

* * *

She was once pure. Her heart was big and loving and she loved him. She adored him; he was strong and manly and handsome. He was everything she needed. He took care of her and loved her in his own way. Sometimes, he needed to get her attention. Sometimes, he needed her to do what he said. Sometimes, he hit her.

Not always.

Sometimes.

Sometimes he hurt her too much…he didn't mean too and he walked away, cooling away. He regretted his actions, he didn't mean to hurt her, she was his angel and he loved her. He came home with flowers and chocolate, he was about to climb the last flight of stairs when he heard them talking.

They were standing outside his apartment door, talking to his wife. He wondered why they were there; surely he didn't hurt her that much. He watched them from the corner of the hallway. The man gave his wife a card, telling her to call him if she ever needed help. He frowned, glaring at the back of the paramedics when they left, why would his precious little wife ever need anything from him?

He leaned back at the wall, his heart pounding, the memories hunting him. His long hair was wrapped in a ponytail and he stood quietly, watching her from afar. She was so alike _her_ …but she was not pure never was. He was disgusted with the way she leaned against the man who was supposed to be her partner. He watched them all the time; the wheels were turning.

In the darkest hour of the night he will wait for them.

When they least expect it, he will strike again.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hope you enjoyed some of the romance in the last one...although it ended in a different tone._

 _here's a new post, enjoy! Bell_

 **Chapter 12:**

 **December 22nd**

Bobby wanted to kick something. He would even settle for kicking Myles if he wouldn't stop humming that dreadful song any time soon. It looked like he was chasing his own tail all morning. His snitches knew nothing and didn't seem too keen on looking for new information, Brian Ford threatened them and Bobby had the urge to strangle him. The sleepless night didn't help either and he kept on glancing towards his cell phone, wondering if he should call her or not.

He also had to endure his best mate happy grin all morning and it matched only by the flush that covered a certain Sheila's face every time his best mate glanced towards her. Myles and Tara seemed to be content with their internet search and Bobby had to raise his eyebrows when he saw how close they were sitting next to each other. Even Lucy was grinning to herself and was muttering something about a hot date and wonderful dinner.

He had enough. "Do you mind?" He asked, annoyance written all over his face. "I wanna know what the blazes in going on here? Our case looks like it's getting colder and you're all going happy happy joy joy!" He exclaimed. "I want some of those happy cookies you all seemed to eat without me!"

The bullpen erupted with laughter and Sue was kind enough to bring him a doughnut. "I don't want to know what you mean when you say happy cookies but this one has a lot of sugar in it and you seem like you need some energy."

Bobby eyed the doughnut and smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Sue, I had a rough night." He admitted.

"Bobby, Megan Paul is downstairs." Lucy said and he chocked on his doughnut. It was the last thing he expected to happen. Lucy raised her eyebrows at his reaction and Sue patted his back.

"Thanks, Sue." He said, clearing his suddenly dry throat. "Tell them to let her up; I'll wait for her by the elevators."

Bobby hurried outside and waited by the elevators, his heart beating furiously in his chest. He smiled when he saw her, wrapped in a thick long coat. She smiled back, moving her hand in her hair. "Hey…it's raining outside." She mumbled.

"I know, I got back a while ago." He led her towards one of the conference rooms. "What can I do for you?"

She hesitated, sitting down on one of the chairs. He sat next to her, waiting for her to speak. She held the envelope tightly and wondered if she did the right thing by coming here. "Look, I'm not sure if it's really your business but I didn't know who else to turn to." He raised his eyebrows and she handed him the brown envelope.

He opened the envelope and gaped at the pictures in front of his eyes. He tilted his head to the right. "That's a pretty close shooting." He mumbled, loosening his tie a little and examining the sight of her in a bath towel. The next photo showed a different scenario; she and James were standing outside the station, drinking hot coffee. His eyes traveled to the previous photo and she snorted beside him.

"Do you mind? My ex is following me, I'm freaking out and you're staring at the picture."

He chuckled. "Sorry, I'm wondering how he could get such a close photo."

"Well, he wasn't with me if that's what you're implying." She said, her tone harsh.

He paused and looked at her for a moment. "I wasn't implying anything. How do you know its Stalker boy?"

She sighed. "Who else could it be?"

Bobby thought for a moment before rising from his chair. "I'll show this to Jack. We might need a restraining order."

She followed him into the bullpen and he offered her his chair. "Jack, I need you to see this." He walked towards him and Megan looked around her. Her waiter from last night, Myles, and Tara, the woman from the grocery store sat together in front of the computer. Bobby and Jack were whispering to each other, standing with their backs to her. She rose from her seat and walked over to the white board that contained many pictures.

"Hello, Megan." Sue stood behind her, a smile on her face.

"Hi Sue." She remembered to turn before she spoke. "You seem to have a lot of information on me."

Sue chuckled. "You want some coffee?"

Megan nodded and Sue led her to the coffee maker. She eyed Bobby and Jack and nudged Sue to get her attention. "Can you tell me what they're saying? I have a feeling Bobby might wanna lock me in somewhere."

Sue smiled. "Sorry, I can't do that. But I'm sure Bobby wants the best for you." She paused for a moment and then whispered. "I think he cares about you and he's been acting very strange all day."

Megan snorted. "What's best is a very subjective matter." She said and looked away when she felt her face growing hot, was it possible that Bobby had a sleepless night too?

"Sheilas…" Bobby waved to get their attention.

"Megan, we'll file a request for a restraining order." Jack said. "Until then, I'd like someone from SOG to watch over you."

Megan shook her head forcefully. "No way! I won't have you guys following me."

Bobby held his finger in front of her face. "For your information, we didn't have to get your permission."

Jack lowered his head to his hands. "Here we go again…" He mumbled.

Sue laughed softly behind him and he reached for her hand, his desk hiding their act of affection. "Are they always like that?" She asked and Jack snorted.

"One day they'll kill each other." He mouthed and she laughed.

"Well…tough." Megan said. "You asked and I refuse."

"Your objection is noted and disregarded." He replied, sarcasm dripping with every syllabus.

"Bobby!"

"Megan!"

Myles raised his eyebrows and touched Tara's forearm. "Note the mating process between two eligible peacocks. The male is showing his big and colorful feathers and yet the female seemed un impressed and surprisingly produces colorful feathers of her own."

Tara muffled her laughter behind her hand and Myles grinned and then ducked his head behind the computer screen. If glares could kill he'd be dead by now.

"Okay, but on my terms." Megan said quietly.

Bobby opened his mouth to argue and then changed his mind. "What terms?"

"I don't want your guys inside my apartment, I don't want them to report everything I buy or don't buy at the grocery store and I don't want you popping out of no where every time I make a detour on the way home from work. I want space; being stalked by one person is more then enough."

Bobby and Jack shared a glance and Jack shrugged his shoulders, nodding his head. "Okay, it's a deal." Bobby said. "Trust me, Meg, you won't notice them."

Megan bit her lips before smiling a little. "See you guys tonight." She said and waved goodbye to the rest of the team.

"She's got spunk." Myles complimented and Bobby grinned wickedly.

"You have no idea." He mumbled.

"So…" Jack rose from his seat. "Ballistics is finally here." He said. "Two different guns, the first two shootings are different from the last one."

"Is it possible that we're dealing with two different shooters?" Sue asked.

"I sure hope not." Bobby mumbled. "Despite the fact that SOG is running behind us all night they haven't picked up a thing. Stalker boy was our main suspect but he has an alibi for both of the shootings."

"If there is a pattern, then the last shooting is different. The guy killed a firefighter."

"Can we assume that he was trying to hit Paul but missed her?" Myles pondered.

"No way." Jack shook his head. "He was aiming for the head, it was a clear shot."

"We came up with nothing on our search." Lucy, who just came back from the archives, joined them. "I'm running a search on Megan Paul and James Meyer to see if there is anything suspicious with them. I'm crossing information but it will take a while."

Jack nodded his head. They spent the rest of the day brainstorming. He gave up at nine and pulled Sue outside with him. Dinner was just what he needed before the night shift started.

* * *

Jack was holding her hand and his brown eyes were fathomless pools of worry. His thumb created small circles inside her palm as he waited for her to speak. Sue shifted her weight and sighed. She knew that being with someone meant that she needed to open up to him but it was very new and very confusing. She didn't want him to know that she was deeply worried about him. That would make him worried about her and then she'd think that he can't concentrate on his job and then…it was a really vicious cycle.

"Would it help if you come by and sit with us for a while?" He asked. They were standing in front of the ambulance station and he had no desire to leave her just yet. Their dinner was a quiet affair, they shared jokes and stories and he kissed her afterwards, slow and passionate and eternal.

"I suppose I'll get used to your night shifts eventually." She smiled. "Yeah, I'll come with you."

Jack pulled her towards him, her hands coming to rest on his chest. Her face was inches from his and he closed his eyes, enjoying the proximity. The touch of her lips on his was surprising but most welcome. So far she never initiated their kisses and he groaned quietly, holding still and allowing her to explore. She was tentative and hesitant but her touch was wonderful. He ached for more; his hands tightened their hold, clutching at her coat.

He felt her taking a breath before she plunged on, pulling him into a whirlwind of desire. She didn't hesitate and he moaned into the kiss, pulling her closer. He fought for control and she seemed to enjoy tantalizing him, kissing him with skill she never knew she possessed. She ended the kiss and he opened dark, unfocused eyes to look at her.

"My…my…you are something." He mumbled.

She flushed crimson and he laughed, wondering how he could fluster her after a kiss like that. "Didn't you want to get inside?"

He shook his head. "Yes, but now I can't."

"Why, what's wr…oh…" Her face seemed even redder and he laughed.

"I'm trying to think about sports, give me a few seconds." He laughed and she fidgeted beside him. "Okay…let's go. Stop fidgeting, Sue, it's your fault." He teased.

She elbowed him on his ribs and he groaned, laughing as they entered the warm station.

"Jack! Sue!" James welcomed them with a smile. "You're late, lover boy." He turned to Jack. "I lost the bet, we're going first incase there's a call."

Sue and Jack shared a look. If James witnessed their exchange he didn't say anything else and they followed him inside to the T.V room. Megan stood next to the table, pouring brown liquid into small shots. Bobby stood beside her, his face eager as he looked at the small shot that she held.

"Drinking already?" Jack chuckled. "We haven't even started."

"We're celebrating." Megan answered. "It's James' birthday, at least it will be in an hour, and I brought liquid Belgian chocolate. It's the most amazing thing you've ever tasted. They say its better then sex." Bobby snorted beside her.

"Who says?" He challenged.

"Hi Sue." Megan saw her and handed her a shot. "Here, try some." Sue smiled and sniffed the chocolate.

"It smells great." She said.

"I propose a toast." Bobby said. "To our mate James, happy birthday, we wish for a quiet shift and a wonderful day tomorrow."

"Happy birthday, James." Megan pulled him to a hug and he laughed.

"Okay, cheers!"

They clanked their glasses and each of them took a sip. Megan moaned softly and Bobby felt the hairs at the back of his neck standing; he coughed quietly and then drank his shot in one gulp.

Sue laughed. "Bobby, I don't think you're supposed to drink it like that."

He shrugged his shoulders, smiling innocently as he tapped Megan shoulder. "Can I have another one?"

She gaped at him. "Did you drink the whole thing?" he nodded his head. "Oh…you'll get high on sugar." She smiled wickedly. "Sure, help yourself…"


	13. Chapter 13

_Thank you for your kind words. Your feedback does make my day!_

 **Chapter 13:**

Bobby groaned with despair as his legs carried him around the room for the millionth time. He was buzzing with unspent energy, his heart beat furiously and his breath caught in his throat as he wore a hole in the already worn tiles. He checked his watch and just barely contained the scream of frustration that rose in his throat. It was only 4 o'clock; he had three more hours to go.

James and Jack went for a call about an hour ago, that was the first call of the night and they were sleeping peacefully until then. Megan went to sleep around midnight and he was left to his own devices after drinking three shots of liquid chocolate. He couldn't sit still, it was starting to annoy him and his legs were about to collapse from muscle cramping.

He heard a soft laughter behind him and scowled at Megan's smiling face, fully awake after only four hours of sleep. "If you say I told you so, I will tickle you to death." He threatened.

She raised her hands in surrender and grabbed two glasses from the cabinet, filling them with water. "Here, have some." She grinned. "They say it's good for the hangover."

"Very funny." He grumbled and drank the water anyway. "My legs are killing me, I walked almost non stop for the last three hours. I did one hundred push ups and one hundred seat ups and I still can't sit in one place."

Her face showed sympathy. "I told you so." She quipped and he shook his head, reaching to catch her when she made a dash towards the door. Her laughter only encouraged him and he pulled her towards the sofa, seating her in his lap.

"I never wished for a call the way I wish for it now." He whined.

"Well, there are two reasons why we call this shift 'the graveyard shift'." She said. "It's either filled with horrible calls that make you wish you were dead or empty like a graveyard. This night is a complete graveyard; it's been a long time since I actually slept four hours in a row."

"I'm loosing my mind, I can't sit anymore."

Megan shook her head. "I have an idea." She rose from his lap and sat down at the edge of the sofa. She motioned him to lie down and put his head in her lap. She positioned her legs on the table and her hands moved to caress his temples, pressing gently. He gave a sound of approval and she laughed. "That should calm you down, Koala boy."

He grimaced. "Don't call me that, you remind me of Myles."

He was surprised when he felt his body getting heavier and he stretched his legs. He concentrated on her hands. One was pressing his temple while the other moved to his shoulder, caressing gently. His body craved the contact and he tried hard not to moan, wondering how could simple actions calm and arouse at the same time. Her hands slowed down and he looked up to find her eyelids dropping. He grinned and raised himself from her lap.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"No where. Lie down." He pulled her close, her back against his chest. He chuckled when she yawned.

"I wish I could sleep till morning." She mumbled.

"Hey, Megan?" He asked suddenly and she mumbled something. "How about breakfast?"

"Now? Bobby, it's the middle of the night."

"In the morning, Sheila." He chuckled.

"You can make breakfast?" She asked.

"Did your stomach just growled?" He laughed when he moved his hand from her waist to her stomach.

She swatted his arm. "Bobby…"

"Yes, I can make breakfast." He nodded his head. "Pancake and toast and fresh coffee?"

"Mmmm…I'm hungry." She laughed.

"So, it's a date?" He asked, his hand moving to tuck her hair behind her ear so that he could see her face.

"A date? Yeah, sure. It's a date." She smiled and he grinned to himself, resting his head on his elbow as he tried to close his eyes. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep, the sound of her breathing calming his exhausted body.

James chuckled and motioned Jack to have a look, his eyes gleaming with mischief. "I think you owe me dinner." He whispered.

Jack raised his eyebrows at the scene in front of him. Bobby and Megan were cuddled together on the sofa, his left arm enveloped her tightly and his face was buried in her hair. They both seemed to be sleeping peacefully. He shrugged his shoulders. "That doesn't mean anything, James; I saw you and Megan sleeping like that two nights ago."

James snorted. "Don't compare. Megan and I know each other for five years; they know each other less then a week." He paused for a moment, a dark look shadowing his features. "We've seen a lot together, sometimes holding each other is the only thing you can do."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

James shook his head. "Never mind." The smile was back on his face. "Okay, I'll let it pass, but I suggest you start planning and it better be a romantic place."

Jack laughed and followed him, hoping to catch another hour or two of sleep before the end of the shift.

She opened her eyes and heaved a sigh of relief, her mind returning to reality in record time. She had that nightmare again but this time, she never made it to the closed door and woke up before the body was talking to her. She felt a hand caressing her forearm and suddenly remembered where she was. He squeezed her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Just a dream." She mumbled. "What time is it?"

She felt him raising his head and then resting it back against her hair. "It's six in the morning. Want some coffee?" He asked. She nodded her head and he stretched loudly before rising from his position on the sofa. He smiled at her and moved to the sink, grabbing their glasses from the table.

Megan stretched and then sank back to the sofa, smiling as she watched him making their coffee. She was surprised at the level of comfort she felt with him. In less then a week she felt like she knew him very well and they seemed to be comfortable with each other despite their arguments. He was very protective of his friends, she realized and the thought that he considered her to be his friend flattered her.

Bobby watched her from the corner of his eyes. She stretched like a cat and he grinned to himself, enjoying the freedom to watch from afar. He was surprised by the trust she gave him, knowing from experience that one could never sleep around someone he doesn't trust. They had some arguments but it seemed like they were getting along even better then before.

The phone ringed and pulled him out from his thoughts. Megan answered and pursed her lips at him. "We have a call."

Bobby groaned. "Where were they two hours ago when I was loosing it?"

Megan grinned and tied her shoelaces. Bobby handed her a Kevlar vest and then pointed his finger at her. "Wear it, Sheila."

She stuck her tongue out. "Yes, Daddy…"

* * *

"Bobby! Stop the ambulance! Pull over!"

Bobby shook his head and pulled over, reaching his hand to shut down the siren. He turned around and prepared to argue. "Megan, we're five minutes away from GW."

Megan raised her eyebrow at him. "I need you back here. We don't have five minutes."

Bobby's features paled as he gaped at her for a few seconds. He winced when the woman on the stretcher gave another cry of pain. "Are you sure? She can't hold it?"

Megan rolled her eyes. "Why won't you hold it, Bobby? Come on, I need another hand and so help me god if you faint I will tickle you to death!"

Bobby chuckled and moved to the back, sitting quickly on the chair when his head started spinning. The woman on the stretcher yelped again and sobbed. "God…I don't want to have a baby in an ambulance."

Megan nodded her head in sympathy. "Yeah, I know, but it looks like we don't have much choice now, Rosie." She moved to seat on the stretcher in front of Rosie's legs. "Rosie, this is Bobby my partner."

Rosie managed a weak smile and shook Bobby's hand. Bobby grinned at her and she forgot her pain at the sight of his warm eyes and wide smile. "How are you doing?" He chuckled.

"Bobby is a man, you know, so if you need to vent or something…" Megan said and another contraction hit, forcing a scream from the woman's mouth and a yelp from Bobby's when she grabbed his hand and wouldn't let go. "Remember when I said not to push, Rosie?"

"I hate him! I will never let him near me again! Two children are more then enough." Rosie hollered and Bobby cried out when she grabbed his other hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Rosie, now, I need you to push, okay? On the next contraction, I need you to push."

"I need something for the pain." She moaned.

"I need something for the pain too." Bobby groaned and Rosie laughed.

"You're a funny man." She panted.

Bobby looked at Megan. "Have you done this before?" He asked, his green eyes wide with emotions he couldn't yet comprehend.

She waved her hand, dismissing the question. "Of course I did, lots of times." she turned her attention. "Rosie, it wouldn't take long, okay? Two, three pushes, that's all we need. Bobby, don't let go of her hands."

The next few moments were a blur of activity in Bobby's eyes. He held Rosie's hands, finding himself murmuring words of comfort and watched with awe when it was all over and Megan motioned him to come over and help her. He cleaned the baby and smiled when Megan cut the umbilical cord. They handed Rosie her little girl and she was crying with joy.

Bobby laughed to himself and Megan touched his shoulder gently, smiling when he finally tore his gaze from the scene in front of him. "I'll drive." She said softly. "Watch over them, keep them warm."

The drive to the hospital was short and they moved Rosie into the maternity ward. Bobby looked through the window when the nurses took care of the little girl and couldn't conceal the grin that covered his face. Adrenaline seemed to flow in his veins and he breathed deeply, trying to calm his anxious body. He saw Megan standing not far away from him, her fingers touching the cold glass that separated the ward from the hallway.

He hesitated when he saw her sad expression, wondering why she was sad when all he wanted to do was to jump up and down with excitement. He approached slowly, his hand reaching for her shoulder. "Hey."

She turned to face him, her expression changing immediately. "I never did it before." She said, a smile forming on her lips.

He shook his head. "What are you talking about?"

"I never delivered a baby."

"But you said you did." He exclaimed, laughing when she rolled her eyes.

"What was I suppose to do? Tell her that I only did this in theory?"

He couldn't help himself. "I can't believe we did it! Woo Hoo!" He grabbed her waist and picked her up, twirling her around and laughing at the hospital staff that frowned at him. He turned them in circles, like a little child who wanted to get dizzy. Megan was laughing in his ear and the sense of euphoria was so powerful he could almost taste it. He stopped moving and they leaned against each other, gazes locked together as they breathed heavily.

He closed his eyes and sighed, fighting hard with the sudden desire to kiss her. They were in the middle of the hospital and he thought he caused enough scenes for the time being. He chuckled and opened his eyes, finding his own desire in a pair of eyes that were staring at him.

She moved her hand to clasp his and he gave her a wide grin, caressing her hand with his thumb. Words seemed very unnecessary when they stared at each other. The electricity threatened to explode in her body when her nerve cells focused solely on his touch. Now very serious, his eyes seemed to see through her. His hand moved to caress her hair. "Breakfast?" He asked.

She swallowed and then nodded her head; words seemed to be too complicated for that moment. He pulled her after him towards the exit. "I'm driving." He stated. "I'm starving and driving will distract me…"

She wondered if there was a subtext to his words.


	14. Chapter 14

_Enjoy!_

 **Chapter 14:**

Bobby pressed the elevator button and grinned at Megan who fidgeted beside him. He reached out for her hand and squeezed it gently, his thumb caressing slow circles inside the cold hand. He tapped his leg on the floor several times before pressing the button one more time.

Megan laughed when he repeated the action in a frantic pace before growling with frustration and pulling her after him towards the stairway. He grinned wickedly before stopping at the second floor and pressing her against the wall, his face inches away from hers.

"Bobby?" Her eyes were wide and she grinned at him.

"Yes, Megan?" his heart beat furiously in his chest and the surge of adrenaline still flowed in his veins.

"Your apartment is on the fifth floor."

The light switch turned off and Bobby pulled her towards him, his lips covering hers in a bruising kiss. She returned the kiss ardently, her tongue meeting his in a frantic dance. Her hands sneaked beneath his coat and he pulled her closer, groaning into the kiss. His hands reached for the elastic band that tied her hair together and he pulled, freeing a mass of auburn hair.

Someone turned the light on and they broke apart, gasping for air. He stared at her flushed face and wild hair and restrained himself from claiming her lips again, instead, he pulled her after him, almost running up the stairs. On the fourth floor they met Mrs. Anderson who was nice but too chatty for Bobby's taste. Bobby hastened his steps and Megan followed him, giggling. "How do you do, Mrs. Anderson?" Bobby nodded and continued walking by her.

"Oh, just fine, Bobby dear…" She opened her mouth to speak more but stopped when she realized the couple was already climbing the stairs towards the fifth floor and was now laughing loudly. She shrugged her shoulders and headed back inside her apartment.

The light switch turned off again and Megan's laughter died when Bobby pushed her against his apartment door, his mouth claiming hers again. She moved her hands to cup his face, tilting her own to the other side. The kiss deepened and Bobby's hips pushed suggestively against hers. He groaned loudly and she burst into another fit of giggles. "Stop laughing…" He hissed, a grin on his face when he moved lower, kissing her neck gently, his hand caressing her breast through the layers of clothing.

"Oh god…" She moaned.

"Nope." He grinned wider. "Just Bobby."

She managed to smack his neck from behind. "You are such…a man!"

He opened his mouth to respond but she took the opportunity to kiss him some more. Her hands moved up and down his chest and her tongue danced with his. The pace was frantic, their actions were crazy but Bobby pushed all those thoughts aside when he pulled her closer, molding their bodies together, pushing one leg between hers.

Her head was dizzy and their kiss left no room for breathing in the middle. She found herself whimpering at the closeness of his body, he moved to kiss her neck again, his kisses desperate and needy, his manner almost violent…she moved to kiss his neck, her slow and tender actions doing nothing to calm his ardor. He took a shaky breath and gazed at her with dark eyes. "I have to open the door." He said slowly. "Stop kissing me, or I'll never manage…"

She swallowed the laugh that was about to surface and breathed deeply, allowing him a moment to find his keys and get the door open. He followed her inside, taking off his coat. He helped her with her own coat and hanged them next to the door. The apartment was cold and Bobby looked around, trying to see if there was a window opened somewhere.

She cleared her throat and the silence around them was suddenly awkward. Bobby's hands were inside his pockets and he shook his head, a laugh escaping his lips.

"What?" She asked, her face suddenly hot when he looked at her.

"I never did that." He shrugged his shoulders and she raised her eyebrows in question. "That little stairway adventure we had…"

She grinned and he reached out for her, pulling her close. His lips covered hers in a sweet kiss and then moved to nuzzle her neck. "Are you sure about this?" He whispered.

She sighed, chuckling. "I'm not sure about anything. We've already been through that last night." He nodded his head and kissed her again, his hands moving to her waist. "We still need protection…" she said quietly.

He grinned to her lips and picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. "I happened to stop at the pharmacy." He led them towards the sofa. She kissed him deeply, her hands caressing his hair.

"Wishful thinking, Bobby?" She grinned and he chuckled, lowering them both to the large sofa.

"I hope not." He mumbled before he was pulled into another wild kiss. Their bodies molded into each other and the couch welcomed them as they lost themselves in one another.

* * *

Jack was content to sit and watch the falling snow, a cup of hot coffee in his hand. He felt energized after sleeping most of the night. His thoughts wandered far away to the woman he loved. They were trying to take things slowly; the transition from close friends and partners to something more was a hard one. He knew he loved her, his feelings for her were strong and prominent and he had no doubt about them. He also knew she returned his feelings.

But they needed to take things slowly and that was the reason why he sat alone in his apartment and drank his coffee alone. The desire to go over to her apartment and see her was almost too powerful but he restrained himself, giving her some time to herself.

The memory of their goodnight kiss from the night before still lingered in his mind. She tasted like chocolate and something uniquely Sue that seemed to have caused a strong case of addiction in his body. Bobby and Megan were bickering in front of the T.V, his Aussie friend doing his best to charm while he was obviously trying to get another shot of chocolate. It was getting late and he walked her outside to her car.

"I hope you'll have a good night." He said softly and she nodded her head.

"It's more important that you'll have a good night." She chuckled. "A quiet one, hopefully."

He smiled and bent his head a little, the action already turning to be very natural for him. She met him halfway, their lips meeting slowly. What started as a slow, gentle kiss soon developed into a blazing fire as his lips devoured hers and his hands roamed all over her back, pulling her as closer to him as he could.

He knew that they were spiraling out of control. The need to be close to her was consuming and everything else seemed to fade away. Her hands caressed his chest, sneaking under his heavy coat. He groaned softly and she shuddered in his arms. He slowly ended their kiss, his eyes dark and focused on her. He smiled, his hands moving to her shoulders and holding her in arms length. He wondered if she knew the effort it took for him to do that.

"Sue, I want to take you home and never leave." He whispered. "But I have to stay here."

She moved closer to him, their foreheads touching. He meant everything he said; he knew she wanted the same things. "Good night, Jack." She whispered and he kissed her forehead.

"Good night, Sue. Drive carefully." He kissed her last time, a sweet gentle kiss before she moved away from his arms and went over to her car. He had a hard time falling asleep afterwards. His mind was providing him all sorts of mental pictures that hunted his dreams. He wondered if he talked in his sleep.

He drank some more coffee, smiling to himself. He should be at the office around eleven and decided a long; cold shower will do him good. He will call Bobby later; they needed to have a little talk before deciding what to do next.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

Her eyes opened slowly and she pulled the blanket tighter, suddenly feeling cold. She sighed softly and closed her eyes again when she heard someone moving around her apartment. Her eyes popped open, her heartbeat accelerating immediately. She calmed down when she realized she wasn't in her apartment and slowly remembered where she was and what happened. She closed her eyes quickly when she heard him approaching her. He hesitated and then moved away from the sofa, she heard him moving around in the kitchen.

Megan breathed a sigh of relief, not ready yet to face him, too afraid of catching regret in his eyes. What happened between them surprised her with its intensity. No fooling around, no games, no rational thought, fast and furious with no boundaries. Not very experienced in the field she had to try hard to remember if she ever felt anything like that before. The immediate answer was that she never did. He was passionate and generous, consuming her with fire from the first second he laid his hand on her exposed skin. She tried to hold on to reality but he wouldn't allow it, _don't think, feel_ , at some point she had no choice but to hold on tight as he pulled them both to oblivion.

He sat down beside her, his hand moving to caress her hair. He knew she was awake, catching the change in her breathing. He chose to ignore it for a few moments as his fingers caressed slowly, the silky strands sending waves of pleasure all over his body. It amazed him that after everything they shared in the last couple of hours he still craved for more, _with the taste comes the appetite_ , he thought, chuckling quietly. His hand wandered under the soft blanket, encountering hot skin. He caressed her stomach softly, noticing the way her muscles contracted under his touch. She held her breathe when his hand moved lower and lower before stopping.

She exhaled softly.

He leaned closer, his tongue grazing her ear lobe; he was surprised when she remained still and continued his assault for a few more seconds before whispering. "I know you're awake."

She smiled before opening her eyes. His face was inches from hers and he smiled softly, his hand moving to caress her face. He kissed her slowly, a complete contrast to his earlier kisses and she responded eagerly, her hands tangling in his brown hair. She broke the kiss and stared at him for a moment. "Hey."

He grinned. "Hey, yourself, breakfast is ready if you want some."

"You made breakfast?" She asked and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I did ask you to come over for breakfast." He reminded her. "I meant what I said. Now, come on, you can wear my sweatshirt if you want." He gave her the shirt and she pulled it over her head under his approving gaze.

"Stop it." She murmured, suddenly embarrassed. He chuckled but gave her some space, moving towards the kitchen.

Breakfast was delicious and she regarded him with surprise. "You weren't joking." She said, eyeing the last pancake.

He raised his hands in the air and shook his head. "That's about the only thing I can make…oh and pasta, I can make pasta."

She laughed. "There is nothing to know, you boil it in water."

He made a face at her. "You have to make a good sauce. I memorized the Hudson recipe by heart although there is a secret ingredient that he wouldn't share no matter the bribes I offer him."

"The Hudson recipe?"

"Yeah…I make the pasta, he makes the sauce. It's a male bonding ceremony." He chuckled, slicing the last pancake in half and handing her one of the halves. She laughed, pouring herself some juice. They leaped into a comfortable silence as they cleared the dishes and Bobby was just about to speak when his cell phone ringed. He groaned inwardly and answered.

"Manning."

"Bobby, it's Jack. Did I wake you?"

"Nope, I was busy." He smiled when she rolled her eyes at him. "What's up?"

"The assistant director wants an update at noon, I thought we should meet before and see if anything new came up during the night."

Bobby looked at his watch, it was almost ten o'clock. "Yeah, I'll try to get there by eleven."

"Bobby, we need to talk before the meeting."

Bobby tensed, his eyes rising to meet the eyes of the woman in front of him. "What about, mate?"

Jack hesitated before speaking. "I think you know."

"Yeah, Jack, I know. I'll see you soon."

Bobby closed the phone and frowned for a moment. Megan cleared her throat. "Are you alright?"

He plastered a smile on his face. "Duty calls." He shrugged his shoulders. "Got to take a shower and get going." He left the remaining dishes in the sink and then left the kitchen. "Hang on a second, okay?" He disappeared in his room.

She walked over to the living room, looking for her clothes. She had her pants on and was buttoning her shirt when he walked towards her, holding a towel in his hands. "What are you doing?"

She stared at him, confusion in her eyes. "You said you need to get a shower and get going. I can take a bus home or a cab."

He shook his head slowly. "No, I said: got to take a shower. There was no subject to that sentence and I meant that we were going to take a shower and get going." He was unbuttoning her shirt as he spoke and she gaped at him before laughing softly.

"I thought you were in a hurry." She hesitated, feeling torn between the embarrassment she felt and the desire to stay with him just a little bit longer.

"I am." He nodded his head and kissed her softly, stirring them towards the bathroom. "I can do fast."

She arched an eyebrow at him. "I'm sure you can."

"Sheila, you're hurting my ego…" He nibbled her neck, slowly removing her bra and moving lower to her pants.

She moaned. "Bobby, if your ego gets any bigger there won't be any room for the rest of us…"

He laughed, kissing her passionately under the hot water. They stood under the hot spray of water, caressing slowly. She moved to kiss his throat and he threw his head backwards allowing her better access. "You know that you won't save any water or time like that, right?"

His wicked grin was his answer, right before he claimed her lips again.

* * *

Bobby's wide grin was contagious as he walked into the conference room and Jack held back a snort as his friend sat beside him, whistling a Christmas song. Jack pursed his lips and Bobby raised his eyebrows. "I know what you're going to tell me."

Jack leaned back in his chair. The conference room was quiet and dimly lit; Jack felt that it fitted the conversation they were going to have. "Do you?" He asked. He didn't really want to have this conversation but despite the fact that Bobby was his best friend he was still the team leader. Sometimes he hated his title. "If you tell me, you're not losing your head then this conversation is over."

Bobby nodded his head, biting his lower lip. "What about you mate? Aren't you losing your head a little?"

Jack stiffened in his seat and regarded his friend carefully. One of Bobby's known traits was that he was loyal to a fault but now, there was a strange look in his eyes, a challenge of some kind. He narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean by that, Bobby?"

Bobby tilted his head to the right. "I'm only saying that I'm not alone in the boat, Jack. You and Sue were obvious for a long time and it's even more obvious now that things have…changed."

Jack swallowed. "You're right. It's not my business to ask you a question like that."

Bobby shook his head. "It is your business, Sparky. I'm not losing my head. I admit that she is more than a case file but I'm keeping my head clear. If or when I won't be able to do my job, I'll let you know."

"Crash, you are aware of the fact that SOG followed her around since yesterday and they saw you together."

"And they called my illustrious team leader." Bobby said in a perfect impression of Myles. "We talked about it and its okay, subject's closed."

Jack nodded his head in agreement he opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again. "Bobby…I…"

Bobby waved his hand in the air. "Don't worry, mate. Your secret is safe with me. Just be careful and if I hear that you messed things up with the Sheila…" Bobby shook his head, a threatening look in his eyes.

Jack laughed. "The only way I'm going to hurt Sue is by scaring her off for moving too fast." He said quietly.

Bobby raised his eyebrows. "Define fast?" He asked. Jack smiled innocently. "What? You got a ring already?"

The knocking on the door disturbed their conversation and Bobby glared at it. The team walked inside. Myles and Tara looked excited and the two friends shared a look at the way Myles was guiding Tara inside the room, his hand on the small of her back. Lucy seemed to notice as well and seemed torn between being happy or worried for Tara. Sue seemed oblivious and Bobby had to muffle his laugh when Jack and Sue seemed to lock eyes together and wouldn't see anyone else in the room. He coughed softly and Jack tore his eyes from Sue and glared at him. "What?"

"The meeting, mate." He reminded him. "You need to see the assistant director in twenty minutes."

"Okay, people, what do have so far?" He asked.

Myles and Tara shared a look and Myles motioned her to speak. "Well, our searches are finally complete. We scanned violent events from the last five years. We have information from local newspapers, police files and some old trials." She handed Jack a stack of papers. "All the pictures we could get and all the news reports that was printed."

Jack stared at them with surprise. "That's hundreds of cases." He said.

"Yes, we know." Myles said darkly. "We narrowed some of them. For example, we removed cases that were minor, such as…" He shrugged his shoulders. "a complaint about a patient pushing a paramedic or things similar."

"I believe our best shot is to let Megan and James to look at them." D said, eyeing the stack of papers with disgust.

"I checked something else." Sue said quietly. "While Myles and Tara checked for violent actions, Lucy and I searched medical files on the paramedics in the area. We were trying to see if there is a connection between a violent action and one of them being hurt so badly that he needed hospitalization."

"We found several matches." Lucy said. "And we compared them to the data Myles and Tara got." She hesitated and turned to Sue.

Sue pursed her lips and glanced at Bobby and then Jack before continuing. "We found several matches." She repeated. "One of the interesting cases happened five years ago. On December 26th 2000, both James Meyer and Megan Paul needed medical attention after someone attacked them. The newspaper report is very vague, so are the hospital documents."

Bobby leaned backwards in his chair, fury clouding his eyes. He shared a look with Jack and found the same anger and disbelief in his friend's eyes. He clenched his hands into fists. "We asked them if they recalled an incident and they said they didn't." He said, his jaw clenching.

"Maybe, there is a logical reason behind it." Tara said softly, her eyebrows rising in surprise at his reaction.

"I'll go and talk with Megan." Bobby announced, getting up from his seat.

Jack shook his head. "No. Sue and I will talk to Megan." He looked at Sue and she nodded her head. "Bobby, take Myles with you and talk to James. Tara and Lucy, see if you can find some more information on that…incident…" Tara and Lucy nodded their heads and Jack turned to Dimitrius. "D, is there any way we could postpone the meeting with the assistant director?"

Dimitrius nodded his head. "This is the best lead we have on this case. I'll brief him alone, you go ahead."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

"We should hear her out." Sue said quietly, noticing the tight set of his jaw when he drove and the way his hands grasped the steering wheel tightly. Jack nodded his head and looked sideways at her, making sure she could see his lips.

"I promise to behave." He winked. His entire posture seemed to calm down as she laughed.

"You should, agent Hudson, or you will suffer the consequences." She grinned. She laughed when he raised his eyebrows and grinned.

"Exactly what consequences are we talking about, Miss Thomas?"

He enjoyed seeing the sudden blush that covered her cheeks and he reached out for her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. He was amazed with the way a simple sentence from her lips could calm him so much. He was so upset just moments ago, feeling a sense of betrayal and now he was ready to listen and understand. He parked the car and reached for her, cupping her face gently.

"Thank you." He said. "I was in no position to ask questions. You amaze me sometimes." He whispered. "You're always willing to listen and understand."

She opened her mouth to respond but words seemed to fail her. Instead, she signed 'thank you' and he returned the gesture, smiling softly. The desire to kiss her was consuming him, he needed to feel her lips against his but he knew that the public street was the wrong scenario, especially after he saw Charlie Rash from SOG standing at the corner, watching the apartment building.

He cleared his throat and walked out of the car, hurrying towards her side to open the door for her. "Come on, let's get this over with." He said.

They were quiet as they climbed the stairs towards the second floor. Sue reached for his hand and squeezed gently, earning a smile of gratitude in reply. When they reached Megan's door, they were surprised to see her just opening it, her bag on the floor. "Hey, Megan." Jack said quietly.

She turned with surprise and smiled at them. "Hey, good morning." She opened the door and let them inside the apartment. "What can I do for you?" She asked.

They sat in front of her on the sofa while she took a seat on a large fluffy couch. "We wanted you to look at some data we collected." Sue said, handing her a stack of papers. "See if you remember anything."

Megan nodded her head. "Sure, give me a second." She rose from her seat and moved to the kitchen, returning with three cups of hot coffee.

Jack smiled gratefully but shook his head. "No, thank you."

"I'll leave it here just in case you'll change your mind." She smiled. "The central heating isn't working, it's pretty cold in here." She concentrated on the papers for a moment. Jack and Sue brought a list with names, dates and locations of previous violent acts. She raised her eyebrows at one of the names. "I didn't know Johnson was involved in a fight…" She shook her head, flipping to the other page. She snorted when she read one of the names. "This I remember." She said.

Jack raised his eyebrows. Why was she laughing? He shared a look with Sue and she shrugged her shoulders. "Brad Wance and Terry Caine were called to a heart attack call. The address was a well-known Motel down town where rooms were rented by the hour." She told them. "The man collapsed in the middle of…you know and Caine and Wance did CPR on the scene. They managed to get a heart beat and loaded the man to the ambulance when Caine saw his wife watching him. She was standing right next to her very rich, very young boss." Jack laughed and Sue raised her hand to her mouth. "And there you go…another violent act to the statistics."

Jack turned serious. "Do you remember the last one on the fourth page?" he asked, waiting patiently as she flipped through the pages.

Sue bit her lips when Megan's eyes closed briefly before opening again. The woman in front of her seemed shocked for a moment and it seemed like she was having a hard time speaking; she opened and closed her mouth several times before speaking; "December 26th, 2000." She said. "Yeah, I remember."

* * *

James was silent for a long time and Bobby and Myles shared a look. They were sitting next to the kitchen table and waited for response. James tossed the papers on the table. "Yeah, I remember." He said quietly, his eyes glued to the floor.

"What happened that day?" Myles asked, shooting a warning glance at Bobby who was about to kick something as he paced all around the small kitchen. Myles stomped his foot and Bobby huffed and leaned against the wall, drumming his fingers on it.

"We were called by a man who claimed he heard yelling from his neighbor's apartment. It was my mistake, the door was open and we walked in without waiting for the police." He leaned his head on his hand, sighing. "We checked the place and when we reached for the bathroom we found the body."

Bobby sat beside him, his expression worried. "What happened then?"

"I walked outside the room to call and see what's keeping the cops. Someone hit me and I collapsed. I woke up at the hospital with a serious concussion."

"That's it?" Myles asked and James shrugged his shoulders.

"The scene was horrible. I still dream about it sometimes. Suicide…the women shot herself in the head.

* * *

"I was in the bathroom when I heard James from outside the room." She hesitated before continuing. "I don't remember what happened afterwards. I think someone pushed me to the wall and I blacked out." She shrugged her shoulders. "The police found me at the bottom of the stairs."

Sue shuddered and Jack laid a protective hand on her shoulders. "You were pushed you down the stairs?" She asked.

Megan shook her head. "I don't remember. I had a severe concussion and was in a coma for several days. Both James and I had multiple signs of beating."

"How can you talk about it and stay so calm? Why haven't any of you told us about it?" Jack exploded, rising from his seat. He paced the room. "Didn't it occur to you that this information is vital to our case and for your life?"

* * *

James' eyes measured him as he stood in front of him, eyes dark with anger. Bobby gave a frustrated sigh and turned away from him. "We spent the night shifts with you and you didn't think this information was crucial? How could you hide something like that from us?"

James shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't think it was relevant." He said simply. "The guy who did this died five years ago. They found his body in the Potomac."

* * *

"What?" Jack frowned.

"That's what the DA said when we talked to him about the case." Megan looked at him. "Didn't you see that information when you checked about him?"

"We couldn't find any identification or suspect list." Sue said quietly. "Did you see any kind of documents?"

Megan hesitated. "I think so. I didn't really pay attention, I was relived, I guess, that it was over."

Sue and Jack shared a look. "It doesn't make sense." Jack said softly. "We found no records on the incident other than your medical records and even they were very vague."

"Well, the guy is dead." Megan said. "It was a simple case. The officer in charge said it was a passion crime, in the heat of the moment. Revenging the loss of this wife." She shrugged her shoulders, averting her eyes.

Jack pursed his lips and turned to Sue. "We need to do some digging." Sue nodded her head and rose from her seat. Megan followed them to the door, looking rather disturbed. She smiled shakily before saying goodbye and Jack smiled back at her. "We'll keep you posted, okay?"

She nodded her head and closed the door after them, sighing deeply. Her morning took a turn to the worst and she moved towards her bedroom, intent on changing into something more comfortable. She'd better start cleaning the place; there was no way she could sleep after remembering what happened. The nightmare will wake her up anyway.

* * *

Jack sat inside the station, lost in his thoughts. When they returned to the office and shared their stories they all agreed that the two paramedics were telling the truth. Lucy and Tara found some even more disturbing facts.

"The case was closed three days afterwards." Tara said, handing them a few papers. "There is something weird in the archives, tough. You see, the computer documents report that it was an accident but both Megan and James told you that the case was closed because the man who attacked them was dead. I sent a request for someone to bring me the file itself, it should be here by tomorrow morning…hopefully."

"An accident?" Bobby exclaimed.

"Falling two sets of stairs can't be an accident." Sue shook her head. "Something doesn't add up."

"Maybe both Megan and James are in it?" Myles offered and then shook his head at Bobby. "Don't give me that look. You know there is something terribly wrong with this story. What if they're covering for someone?"

Bobby bit his lips. "What about the medical documents? Megan said she was in a coma for several days, right?"

Lucy nodded her head. "We managed to find more information. Megan was in the hospital for more than a week." She hesitated before continuing. "Several broken bones, severe internal bleeding, concussion, she woke up after five days and made a full recovery. James suffered from a minor concussion and heavy bruising he was released from the hospital after three days."

"Who was the DA five years ago?" Jack asked and Lucy moved to her desk.

"I'm working on it." She said.

The former DA no longer lived in the area. Jack enlisted the help of another unit and sent two agents to interview Nelson Ben. He hoped the interview will shed some new light on the case, but they won't know until the next day. A soft cough from the door startled him and he turned to see Megan standing there. He smiled and she returned the gesture, sitting beside him on the sofa. "Are you alone here?" she asked and Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"I think so. Bobby is running late, he had some problems with his car and he just left his place in a cab."

Megan chuckled. "James slept through the alarm clock." She said. "He'll be late too."

He eyed her from the corner of his eye. "I'm stuck with you then?"

She bit her lips, trying to muffle her laughter. "Why? Are you scared?"

Jack laughed. "Should I be?"

The phone ringed and Jack picked it up. They had a call. He looked at his watch; it was only a quarter past eleven. Megan shrugged her shoulders and walked towards the parking lot. It was impossible to have two quiet nights in a row; she guessed they were in for a long shift.

* * *

Surely, someone decided he hated them. Bobby simply couldn't find a different explanation. He arrived the station a half an hour late and found James already inside the ambulance, grumbling to himself. Since then, there was no rest as they kept receiving calls.

They saw Megan and Jack once. They just returned to the station and the other couple was just leaving. Bobby faked insult when he saw Jack in the driving seat; he hurried towards the other side and opened the door. "Sheila, I can't believe you're letting him drive." He said, his eyes glaring at his best friend as he pouted.

"Well, Crash…I heard he didn't ruin his bureau issued car in record time." Megan laughed at his stunned face and Bobby turned to Jack.

"You just wait, mate…you just wait." He grumbled.

Jack laughed and handed Bobby a box with several doughnuts. "Here, we already ate."

"Bribes will get you nowhere, Sparky." Bobby grinned widely, already munching one of the doughnuts.

"Sparky?" Megan's eyes widened. "That's interesting."

"I'll tell you over breakfast." Bobby smiled at her and she nodded her head. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Do you mind? We need to get going."

Bobby licked his lips, his eyes moving from her lips to her eyes. After they received the information about the incident he had the urge to talk to her but decided a face to face conversation would be better. However, it didn't look like it was going to happen any time soon and right now he was simply consumed by the desire to kiss her. He didn't know why but he was suddenly afraid of doing that. He settled for squeezing her hand and smiling as goodbye.

* * *

Levi was frantic.

Sue felt her heart was going to burst when the golden retriever nudged her over and over again, disturbing an interesting, and very vivid dream.

In her dreams, her future was very much set. She often dreamed about a family and great love but in all those dreams she never saw the man who was destined to be with her. In the last few days, it changed. At first, she was surprised at the revelation but then laughed at her own blindness. How could she be so blind? Blind and deaf, what a combination…

He was the man of her dreams. Her feelings for him became obvious after she turned down the NY job offer. She tried to convince herself that it was because of her friends. He was her friend, no doubt, but he was so much more. When they kissed each other for the first time in the bullpen, she knew that it was meant to be. She knew that everything led them to that exact point.

But it was such a wrong time.

The case was heart wrenching and consumed every waking moment. Her day was horrible as she recounted the story Megan told them. Both paramedics were acting as tough they weren't affected by what happened, but she felt for them, noticing the way Megan's eyes wouldn't meet theirs. Her mind was replaying a scene of a woman being tossed down several flights of stairs. She shuddered.

Jack and Bobby seemed shaken as well, each of them quiet as they worked. They were missing something and she had a feeling they were drawn into some kind of a sick game. Jack went home early, intent on sleeping some before the night shift. He kissed her softly, their bodies close together in a quiet hallway. The slight chance of being caught only seemed to excite them further and he deepened the kiss, his hands reaching to cup her face.

They were breathless when they broke apart and her heart missed a beat at the sight of his dark eyes, almost black with desire. His gaze was predatory, needy and hungry; she swallowed hard and shuddered in his arms. Her hands moved to his shoulders, caressing softly and she felt him sighing. He murmured something to her hair and smiled when she raised her head to see him. "You know I didn't understand what you just said."

He grinned. "I know."

And he said nothing more; instead he kissed her on her cheek and promised to call before his shift started.

They talked for a long time and then she fell asleep in front of the T.V. Lucy was at her grandma's place and she was alone. Her dreams were soft and warm and passionate and he was there, kissing her and making love to her under the stars. The only thing that bothered her was the sudden nudges to her leg. She opened her eyes and saw the dog in front of her, nudging her and turning towards the door.

She glanced at the clock. It was almost two o'clock, who could it be at such a time? A sudden feeling on anxiety took a hold on her and she looked through the peephole, there was no one there. She looked down at Levi.

"There is no one there, Levi." She said.

Levi kept on turning, scratching the door. She sighed and opened it slowly, noticing the long package that was on the floor. Her heart pounding heavily, she grabbed the package and locked the door again. She frowned when her nose picked up the horrible stench that arose from the package, she opened it carefully.

She had to blink several times before she reached for the small note that was inside. The roses inside were black and dead and their stench was horrible. She unfolded the note with trembling hands.

 _Black for death._

Her heart in her throat, she reached for her coat and headed outside.


	17. Chapter 17

_thank you faithful reviewers :)_

 **Chapter 17:**

Myles tried hard not to lose his head in the narrow space he was sitting in. It took some time, but he realized they were acting like kinder garden kids. The realization did nothing to change their behavior and he couldn't change the fact that he was sitting in a surveillance van with her on the back, watching the monitors.

He blamed himself. He pushed too hard and it resulted in nothing but rejection and awkwardness. They were having a wonderful morning, they bantered and argued and he was having a great time just sitting beside her and researching. They finished the meeting and then he did the stupidest thing ever; he invited her for dinner. He used his best intonation and mentioned the best Italian restaurant he knew; surely any woman would swoon in his arms at the prospect of an offer like that.

She didn't swoon.

And she also refused politely, explaining that it wasn't the right time.

He was left standing in the hallway feeling like a stupid teenager.

And now, they were avoiding each other. They barely spoken a word since the beginning of their surveillance assignment and she monopolized the back of the van, not lifting her eyes from the monitors that showed every side of the environment around the van.

"Myles." The soft voice pulled him from his musings and he turned to face her. "They're heading back towards the station." She said quietly and he nodded his head and moved the van, driving at a safe distant behind the ambulance.

* * *

Sue frowned a little when she saw the back door of the ambulance station open a little. She looked around and saw that there wasn't any ambulance in the parking lot. She swallowed and decided to go in, maybe they forgot to lock the door on their way out. She saw that there was light inside and thought it would be better than waiting outside in the freezing cold. Levi whined softly as he followed her.

She sat down on one of the couches and waited. She tried to call Jack but he didn't answer his cell phone. Swallowing her sudden anxiety, she looked at Levi. "It doesn't mean anything, right boy? Maybe he's just in the middle of a call or something." Levi moved closer to her, resting his head on her knee.

She felt her heart beat accelerating when her mind portrayed all kind of horrible scenes. The flowers were a massage of some kind and Jack needed to know. They were in danger.

Suddenly, she regretted coming over. She could have called anyone else from the team. Myles and Tara were at the surveillance van tonight. She rose from her seat. Levi growled softly and she stared at him. "Levi?" He saw him growling again, showing his teeth. "Okay, let's go. I don't like this place either. I'll call Tara from my car."

She took three steps forward when the lights turned off.

* * *

Megan drove towards the station and then pulled the ambulance to a stop in front of an open Deli. "I need coffee." She said, yawning as she spoke. "Want some?"

Jack shook his head. "I'll wait here."

He looked at her as she walked inside and then glanced at the rear mirror, noticing Myles and Tara as they pulled aside a few blocks behind the ambulance. His cell phone ringed and he answered with a smile.

"Megan wanted some coffee, you want some?"

He heard Tara refusing and Myles talked to him again. "Jack, why are you driving with her?" Myles sounded amused. "Wouldn't Koala boy be jealous?"

Jack snorted. "I think Bobby will get over it." He replied. "Did you see anything?"

In the van, Myles shook his head. "No, nothing so far. I do wish for you to stay put for more than ten minutes. I'm getting tired and Tara's eyes are all red from watching the monitors."

"I'm fine, Myles." Tara called from the back seat and Jack chuckled.

"I wish for a break just as you are. Hopefully, things will calm down soon."

He hung up his phone when Megan sat down at the driver seat, drinking from a cup and handing him another. She smiled at him when he shook his head. "You can't take no for an answer." He chuckled.

"Give it a try; it's the best coffee you ever tasted." She insisted and started the ambulance, continuing to drive towards the station.

Jack took a sip and agreed silently, the coffee was strong and very good. He looked at his cell phone and noticed he had a missed call. Frowning at the number he pressed the fast speed dial and waited for her to answer.

* * *

She couldn't move.

The sudden blackness that surrounded her seemed to paralyze her and she felt her palms curling into tight balls as she fought against the scream that was about to burst from her throat. She tried to blink a few times, but her eyes couldn't adjust themselves for the darkness. She felt Levi nudging her and she let out a small whimper, lowering herself to the floor.

This was her worst nightmare, being in a strange place with no light to show her the way out. Her mind played tricks with her and she started to see all kind of shapes in front of her. She knew she screamed, although she couldn't hear it. She wanted to get out of there but couldn't see the door that she walked in from. She no longer knew if the exit was on her right or her left. She dropped her blackberry and had no idea where it was.

She moved a little to her left, bumping into the couch and leaned against it, curling herself into a small ball. She was shaking and forced herself to close her eyes. That way, at least, she won't see the images her mind was showing her.

Despite her closed eyes, she felt his presence. He knew that because she suddenly froze in her place. No more shaking or whimpering, she only breathed quietly. He grinned to himself. Tonight, was the night of terror; he regretted not being able to see the fear in her eyes. The dog growled again, and the man took a few steps backwards and left the room.

Levi nudged her and she realized her blackberry was vibrating. "Levi, bring me the blackberry." He voice shook but Levi understood and walked away from her to find it. She experienced a second of complete horror at the thought that Levi will run away and won't return and then he was back at the side and she placed her arm around her companion. She traced the blackberry with her finger as it vibrated in her hands; she found the answering button and pressed it.

* * *

Jack frowned when she didn't answer and then tried to dial again. Megan looked at him from the corner of her eyes. "Everything okay?"

"Sue called, but now she's not answering her blackberry."

Megan was silent as she watched him dialing again. Droplets of rain mixed with ice covered the front window and she shook her head with frustration at the slippery roads.

"Sue!" Jack called suddenly and then frowned when he received no reply. "Sue, are you alright?" He asked again.

"Jack…" Her voice was shaking and his heart missed a beat when he realized something was very wrong.

"Sue, where are you?" He asked again.

"My blackberry is broken…the screen doesn't show any light. Jack I don't know if you can hear me." She chocked for a moment and Jack gripped his cell phone so hard he thought he might break it. "I'm at the ambulance station, the power is out…" He realized she was crying. "I can't see anything…"

"Sue is at the station. The power is down." He said.

"We'll be there in five minutes." Megan replied and then frowned. "The generator should kick in after a minute of power failure."

"It didn't! She's in the dark!" He exclaimed.

Megan looked at him quizzically. "It's only a power failure, we'll be there in a few minutes." She said, shaking her head at her partner's sudden hysteria.

"Megan, she's deaf! If she can't see…" Jack's voice broke and he coughed. He held the phone to his ear and heard her soft crying.

Megan's eyes widened and she reached for the siren and turned it on, before crossing the intersection in a red light. The falling snow and rain didn't help and she had to slow down at the turns, fearing that they will slip on the wet roads.

"Megan, hurry…" He said quietly.

"Okay, I'm driving…" She answered, her foot pressing the gas pedal.

"Faster…" He said desperately, the sound of her soft crying tearing his heart.

"I'm driving as fast as I can!" She snapped at him.

He slammed the phone shut. "What in god's name is she doing there?"

The ambulance screeched to a stop beside the station and Jack leaped outside, followed closely by Megan who tossed him a flash light. Jack fumbled with the keys to the door but finally did manage to open it. Megan followed him, holding another flash light. Jack pulled out his gun as he crept inside.

Megan turned and walked towards the T.V room. She stopped at the entrance and checked the generator. The wires were all cut off and she frowned at the damage. No wonder the emergency lights didn't work. She took a look inside and then walked away from the room and down the hallway.

Jack walked slowly and quietly called Levi. He heard breathing from around the corner and hesitated before moving forward. He had a feeling that they weren't alone. He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, he had to find her and she had to be alright. He didn't know what he would do if anything happens to her. He turned the corner and heaved a sigh of relief before lowering his gun and hurrying to her side. She screamed when he touched her and Levi barked. She was shaking hard and fought against him.

Someone touched her and she screamed. She didn't dare getting up from the floor ever since she tried answering her blackberry. She fought against the strange man and the sense of despair that flowed in her veins. Her fists hit him hard and he pulled her body flush against his, caressing her hair. Her hazy mind recognized the familiarity of the touch and her nose picked up the scent that seemed to be her life line. She collapsed against him, sobbing hard, clutching his coat in her hands.

"J…Jack." She stated and felt him signing into her hands before pulling away from her so that she could see his face in the light of the flash light. She couldn't read him but she saw the worry and relief in his eyes. He blinked a few times and then crushed her into him, his mouth claiming hers.

"I was so worried." He moaned to the kiss, knowing that she didn't understand but feeling the need to say it.

She pulled him closer, her body stopped shaking and she welcomed the heat that he gave her. He deepened the kiss, his hands roaming freely, forgetting where they were and who they were, focusing only on her touch and the relief that she was alright.

Megan's cry startled him and he pulled away, his eyes widening.

"Jack!" She called again and he heard her footsteps echoing the building as she walked towards them. "Sue, are you alright?" She asked.

Sue couldn't completely understand but she guessed what the question was. "I'm alright." Her voice was still shaking.

"Jack, you need to see something." Megan said and they followed her to the bedroom. She pointed her flashlight on one of the walls and Jack followed her lead. He heard Sue gasping behind him.

He swallowed. The entire wall that used to be white was now painted with a dark color. On the wall were several enlarged pictures and he groaned when he realized that someone was watching them for a long time. He recognized the restaurant he and Sue had lunch in a few days ago. He pointed one of the pictures. "This is the picture Bobby showed me yesterday, the one with the towel."

Megan nodded her head. "It wasn't Brian." She said.

Jack shook his head. "Okay, let's get out of here." They moved towards the door. "He knows we're FBI." He muttered.

He only felt better when they were outside the station and hidden behind the ambulance. He took a good look at Sue and then signed franticly, knowing the light was still too dim for her. "WHY DID YOU COME HERE?"

Sue swallowed and handed him the note. "I received dead roses. Someone left them on my door step." Jack frowned and then jumped when Megan's cell phone ringed.

"Yes?" She answered and then shook her head. "There's a power failure and someone sabotaged the phones too." She said and then sighed. "Okay, we're on our way." She closed her phone and bit her lip.

"Jack we have a call." She said quietly.

Jack nodded his head and pulled Sue after him, heading towards the surveillance van that stood at the other side of the road. "I want you to stay with Myles and Tara." He said and Sue nodded her head, still too shaken to protest. He returned to the ambulance and Megan started the vehicle, transmitting their code on the radio. "Washington 52."

"Are you wearing your vest?" He asked quietly, pulling his gun from the holster. Megan nodded her head and bit her lips while waiting for response.

"52, you're driving to the corner of 7th St. and E St." There was a small pause. "Car accident."

Jack glanced around them at the quiet street and then back at Megan. He shook his head. "This is it." he said quietly.

"It's not a comforting thought." She mumbled and reached for the radio. "Washington 52 at the scene. There's nothing here can you please contact your informant?"

"52, hold your position, I'll make the call."

Jack knew what will happen next and yet the resonating sound of a single gun shot surprised him. "Get down!" He shouted, his fingers tightening around his gun.

"Did he even hit us?" Megan whispered. Jack shook his head as two more gunshots echoed in the air. Megan flinched and raised her head a little. "Jack…" She whispered, shocking numbness crawling in her veins. "He's right in front of us…"

The front window shattered to pieces as three more gunshots were fired. Megan gasped at the sudden burning sensation in her forearm. "Get us out of here, Megan." Jack hissed, trying to raise his head and fire a shot. "I'm not playing this game anymore."

Megan nodded her head and pressed the gas pedal, sending the ambulance backwards. She took a chance and raised her head only to realize that he was no longer standing in front of them. The cold wind hollered in her face and she glanced at the mirror before pressing the breaks, trying to stop the ambulance from hitting the vehicle that was behind them. She screamed when the ambulance seemed to spin around itself, the steering wheel no longer responding. They slid forwards before hitting something and then stopping. Jack felt his head hitting the window twice before everything went black.

* * *

Bobby leaned backwards in the plastic chair. James decided that they will stay at the ER for a while and notified that in case there is a call then they will be available on their cell phones. James went to visit his wife, who worked the night shift and Bobby took a few minutes to rest on the plastic chair, drinking coffee.

He smiled when he realized that he was looking forward for the shift to end, it had nothing to do with the fact that it was a horrible shift. He was just expecting breakfast. The thought that he missed her presence was both comforting and unsettling, was that the reason for his sudden reluctance to kiss her? He knew the woman less than a week and somehow, she managed to slip into his mind. The morning they shared in his apartment was special and it wasn't about the physical side. He chuckled, when was the last time he made breakfast to a woman?

He recognized the fact that the physical attraction between them was mind blowing, one time and he became addicted. He found himself wishing for a few moments alone with her at the station just to steal a kiss, with her permission of course. He sighed to his coffee; the case wouldn't allow them the luxury of exploring further. He hoped that they will solve the case so that she will be safe and he could focus his head solely on what ever it is that's happening between them.

"Bobby." James' voice roused him from his thoughts. "We have a call. A car accident on E St."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

Myles pressed the brakes and the van slid a few meters before stopping completely, just barely avoiding hitting the ambulance as it span out of control on the icy road. He heard the gasps from behind as Tara obviously stumbled from her seat, his eyes widening when Sue rushed outside. He cursed loudly before pulling his gun and following her.

"Jack!" She shouted, running towards the ambulance.

"Sue, stop! He might still be out there!" Myles called and then ran after her, realizing that she couldn't hear him.

She opened the passenger door and tumbled backwards as he fell outside. She tried to hold onto something but he was too heavy and the icy road was too slippery. Two strong hands stabled her and they both lowered Jack to the ground. Sue's hands shook when she checked to see if he was breathing. Her heart ached in her chest; she didn't know what to do. She couldn't imagine being without him, tears clouded her vision and she laid a hand against his chest, a sob escaping her lips when she felt it moving up and down.

Megan's eyes opened slowly when someone shook her. Her eyesight was blurry but she recognized the woman who stood next to her. "Don't move. You're pretty banged up." Tara said, glancing at the other side of the ambulance where Myles and Sue were still trying to rouse Jack.

"He was standing in front of us." She whispered, tugging Tara's coat.

Tara's eyes widened. "Can you tell me how he looked like?"

Megan closed her eyes and Tara thought she passed out again when she finally spoke. "Dark long hair, tall like…Bobby, long rain coat. He had a rifle." Her eyes closed again and Tara shook her.

"Don't close your eyes. We called another ambulance." Tara moved closer, suddenly noticing the blood stain that spread next to her shoulder and smeared on the leather chair. "Megan did he hit you?"

The woman in front of her winced. "I don't know…" She mumbled, her eyes closing despite her best efforts.

Sue rested his head in her lap, not caring about the cold ground. She stroked his face and willed him to open his eyes. She swallowed when she felt the bruise that began to form at the side of his head and pressed her hand to his heart, the strong, steady rhythm providing some comfort. She forced her voice to stop shaking when she spoke. "You're going to be fine, Jack. We'll get you to a hospital and you'll be out of there in no time…"

Her head bowed down, she failed to see the second ambulance arriving and couldn't hear Bobby when he shouted, rushing towards them. He startled her when he touched her shoulder and she saw the pain in his eyes and the relief to see that his friend was still alive.

Myles looked at the scene quietly, a third ambulance arrived at the scene and he watched when they uploaded Megan on the stretcher. Bobby and James were already on their way to the hospital, taking Sue with them. He leaned against the surveillance van, hidden from view and then sank to the ground, his hands covering his face. It was too close and they were two minutes behind, he swallowed the bile that rose in his throat and closed his eyes. A soft cough startled him and he opened his eyes, surprised to see Tara in front of him.

"You'll get cold, Myles." She said.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't care right now. Tara, we need to find him. He's playing a game and he's winning."

Tara frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Megan said he was in front of them. He could have killed them. I want to know why he didn't." He was startled by the sudden anger that took control of him. "It wasn't supposed to happen!" he bellowed.

Tara stared at him; her eyes seemed to be the only thing that calmed him down. "Let's go to the hospital. Once we'll know what's going on with them we'll get back to the office. Maybe our latest searches were more successful."

* * *

Bobby sat in the waiting room, his fingers tapping his knee as he looked around him. He swallowed the nervousness that took hold of him. Megan was sleeping in her room and he was relieved to know that she was alright. A bullet grazed her forearm and she had multiple scratches and bruises, but she will be alright. He felt tired and confused. The utter fear he felt when they reached the scene was consuming and the relief he felt, knowing that she will be alright seemed to confuse him even further. He felt that he couldn't lose her…he only just found her.

His thoughts drifted to his partner for that shift. James was furious and worried as he rushed towards the driving seat and checked on his friend. The moment he looked in his eyes he knew that she will be alright and that thought was comforting. James stayed by her side as the doctor took care of her while he watched from the doorway, still waiting on some information about his best mate.

Jack will be alright. He regained consciousness at the ambulance and Bobby was relieved to see his eyes when he opened them. He waited for Sue to come out from his room to see if she needed anything before he left. He needed to get to the office; there must be something he could do. He sighed when his mind drifted to his best mate again. Jack suffered from a concussion, his head hitting the window when the ambulance slipped on the road. Like Megan, he also suffered from bruising, the result of the ambulance hitting one of the street signs.

He closed his eyes. It wasn't supposed to be Jack.

Megan was his partner; he was supposed to be with her on that call. If it wasn't for his car…he didn't know if he would have acted differently. He didn't care. All he cared about was that his best mate took a hit for him.

A hand on his shoulder startled him and he raised his head to see Tara looking at him. She sat beside him on the chair and he welcomed the feeling of her arm on his shoulders. "How is Jack doing?" She asked softly.

"He's fine. He has a light concussion; I think he'll get out of here by morning." He said, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"And Megan?"

He didn't answer at first, overwhelmed with relief as his mind seemed to finally grasp the idea that she was alright and that he will take her to his place tomorrow no matter how much arguing she will make. He moved a hand in his hair and took a breath. "She'll be fine."

Tara squeezed his shoulder and grinned at him. "I think you finally met your match, Bobby."

He snorted. "I know her for a week." He laughed. "And she drives me insane."

Tara shrugged her shoulders. "I bet you're driving her insane too."

They leaped into silence and Bobby leaned backwards in his chair, pulling the petite woman to rest against his shoulder. He spoke softly. "I should have been there."

He felt her shaking her head. "Don't go there, Bobby Manning, you can never know."

"She was my partner."

"It could have been James and You. I don't think it mattered to him that much." She said. "Myles said he's playing with us."

Bobby nodded his head. "He's winning."

"We can't let him." he heard the determination in her voice. "We're going to the office. Lucy's coming too."

Bobby nodded his head. "I'll go with you."

"Don't you want to wait for her to wake up?"

Bobby chuckled. "She woke up when the doctor bandaged her forearm and threatened her not to sedate her. I think she gave her a double dose just to spite her." Tara laughed. "I don't think I want to be here when she wakes up." Tara rose to her feet and Bobby pulled her to a hug. "You're a good friend, Tara." He mumbled to her hair and felt her smiling.

"Myles is waiting in the car." She said and he nodded his head.

"Just let me tell Sue that we're heading there."

* * *

Jack's head was throbbing and his eyes were sensitive to the bright light. The doctor ordered him to dress and he obliged, pulling the scrubs on his bandaged body. The doctor left him for a moment and returned with Sue following him. He smiled and pulled the blanket tighter, turning to the doctor as he spoke.

"You seem to be doing just fine, agent Hudson, I would like to keep you here for the remainder of the night just to keep an eye on you and if you'll have some company in the next 48 hours then you could go home tomorrow morning."

Jack nodded his head and Sue smiled. "I'll keep an eye on him."

She approached him and touched his shoulder, caressing it softly. Jack smiled and then paled when he heard the heart monitor beeping, indication that his heart rhythm was going upwards. The doctor raised his eyebrow curiously and Sue gripped Jack's shoulder. "What's going on? Jack, are you in pain?"

Jack swallowed. "I'm fine, Sue, it's normal." He admitted.

"Normal?" Sue looked at the doctor. "He had a heart attack a few years ago. Maybe the accident…"

"Sue, I'm fine!" He signed and spoke at the same time, his eyes pleading her to drop the subject, his face now flushed.

She gazed at him for a while and then glanced at the doctor who smiled at her. "I suggest we let agent Hudson rest for a while. If anything like that will happen again let me know." He nodded his head and left the room, grinning at Jack's embarrassed face.

He sighed and looked at her, smiling tightly at her upset features. She turned away from him and he reached for her hand, intertwining their fingers together. He pulled her closer and reached his hand to her chin, raising her head and meeting her eyes. She swallowed and shook her head. "What happened?" She asked quietly and he sighed again.

He motioned her to seat beside him and she obliged. Content when he took her hand in his. He smiled sheepishly and started talking, signing some of the words he knew and never letting go of her hand. "It's normal, Sue." He assured her. "It happens every time you walk into a room, every time I see you smile at me…when you touch me, I lose my ability to breathe and my heart is beating so fast and I'm so happy just knowing that I have the permission to touch you." He traced a line across her cheek, his finger hot and burning against her cold face. "And I feel so humble when you let me kiss you…"

He leaned towards her and she met him half way, their kiss wild and frantic as he tried to pour everything he felt into their touch. He heard her moaning against his lips and pulled her closer, her upper body covering his, his mind spinning from the contact. His hands moved lower, pulling the sweater she wore just a little bit so that he could touch her skin. He groaned; it felt like fire under his fingers, he felt like he was going to burst into flames.

Sue allowed her mind to slip away for a moment, trying to keep up with his frantic pace. She could have lost him tonight and he could have lost her. She moved her hands, lowering them from his face to his chest, reeling from the response she evoked. She poured her heart into that kiss, accepting and returning it with equal ardor. Her head was spinning and she sighed when he broke the kiss, moving to kiss her neck, teasing her to oblivion.

She whispered his name in a breathless sigh and he pulled her to him, hugging her fiercely. She rested her head against his shoulder and breathed deeply. His hands remained buried under her sweater, drawing small circles on her back. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of keeping her in his arms. He raised one of his hands and caressed her hair, grinning when she raised her head and looked at him, her eyes bright.

"Sue, I love you." He spoke and signed. "I have for as long as I remember us. I know that this room isn't one of the most romantic places, but I'll make it up t…" He stopped talking when she kissed him, surrendering to her touch. She moved lower, mimicking his early actions as she kissed his neck gently. He moved restlessly beneath her, hissing her name.

She raised her eyes to him and was once more surprised with the way they darkened as he looked at her, a smile on his lips. She signed to him. "I LOVE YOU." He grinned; surprised he could understand her in his state and then pulled her down for another kiss.

Bobby opened the door and was about to speak when his eyes registered what was happening in front of him. He raised his eyebrows and grinned before leaving the room quietly. Tara sent him a questioning look and he shrugged his shoulders. "I'll leave her a message at the nurses station."


	19. Chapter 19

_Thank you for your feedback :)_

 **Chapter 19:**

December 24th

"Karen Perry." Lucy said proudly, hanging two pictures on the white board. Bobby rose from his seat and approached her, looking at the pictures. "This is our dead body. The cause of death is a single gunshot. The woman committed suicide." She said.

"Background check seems normal, no former complains on any of the family members." Myles said. "Her husband worked. Served three years in the army, he had a clean record. He tried to get accepted into several elite units but was injured in an accident and got himself a course in electronics instead, it served him well afterwards."

"But here is the interesting stuff." Tara said. "Social services have a file stating that the Perry's were been watched. Apparently, Mrs. Perry called the paramedics once but refused to go to the hospital. The paramedics alerted the social services. Social services have a file on Mr. Grant Perry."

Bobby raised his eyebrows. "And where is Mr. Perry?"

Lucy sighed. "He was reported dead on December 29, 2000. They pulled out his body from the Potomac. They linked his death to the suicide and determined that he must have jumped after finding out that his wife was dead. Also, according to this…" She waved a thin manila file. "Mr. Perry was responsible for the attack on our paramedics. They suspected it was a crime of passion, in the heat of the moment."

Bobby threw his pen on the desk and Myles sighed with frustration. "We just walked in another circle." The blond agent rose form his chair and stretched.

"Doesn't it look…convenient?" Lucy asked. "The case was closed very quickly; maybe they framed the dead body."

Bobby nodded his head. "Maybe he's trying to recreate the attack; it's been several years, maybe he watched them for a long time now."

Lucy frowned. "But we're back on square one again. We have no idea who he is, we don't know if he's targeting Megan and James or every other paramedic."

Bobby's eyes narrowed. "Let's assume that he wants to recreate the incident five years ago and that he's after Megan and James."

"He knows we're FBI, he took pictures of us." Tara said. "He killed a firefighter."

"So other than the intention of killing…" Bobby started.

"He probably enjoys the game." Tara finished.

Myles rolled his eyes. "And you only came to that conclusion now? This entire charade tonight was a game of power; he wanted to see them running away. He could have finished them off just like he did to all the others."

"So, we don't know who he is and we do know that he is a lunatic." Lucy huffed.

"What about finger prints from the pictures in the ambulance station?"

"Forensics are still working on that." Tara said. "It will take a few more hours. Also, we found no finger prints on the box that held the dead flowers; we also don't know the store they were purchased in, it's a plain white carton box."

Myles nodded his head. "I think we should all go home for a much-needed sleep. At least until we get some new information."

Bobby agreed. "I need to pick Megan up from the hospital." he grabbed his coat and was heading out the door when Myles stopped him.

"Hang on. I'm not even sure you all remember but it is Christmas Eve tonight." Stunned silence filled the room and he chuckled. "It looks like no one is going home but I still believe we deserve a break. Come over for dinner around eight." He turned to Bobby again. "Bring your friend, Koala boy, if she's up to it."

Bobby raised his eyebrows, did he imagine or was Myles openly smirking at him?

* * *

He winced at the sound of something crushing to the floor and heard the startled gasp that followed. Moving in long strides, he stopped in front of the closed door and knocked. "Megan, are you alright?"

When she didn't reply he pushed the door slowly, ready to assist her if she needed him. He saw her picking up the bottle of liquid soap and placing it back on the counter. Her hands were shaking. She leaned against the counter and breathed deeply. "I'm fine, Bobby."

He registered her shaking voice and pale features. Her eyes were red; he took a step towards her. "Have you been crying?"

She glared at him. "Do I look like I've been crying?"

Fury clouded his features as he walked outside and leaned against the closed bathroom door. He regretted the second he convinced her to come over. She was infuriating, she was annoying, and she didn't listen to anyone but herself. He sighed, she was in pain and the pain medications made her unfocused and weak. He knew she wasn't upset with him but her words were hurting him.

"Bobby…" Her voice was weak and shook slightly. For a moment he considered to just walk away and then shook his head and opened the door again. He panicked when he saw her on the floor, her head resting in her hands. She was shaking and he realized she was crying.

He knelt beside her, reaching for her hands. "What happened?"

"I can't get up." She hissed, frustration written all over her face. "I told that excuse of a doctor that I don't react well to strong pain medications." She sniffed. "I hate feeling like that."

He stroked her cheek, wiping away her tears. He could never deal with tears so he reverted to a safe ground, showing his dimples as he grinned at her. "Okay, Sheila, I'm gonna sweep you off your feet." He moved one hand to support her neck and the other behind her knees. He lifted her and felt her sighing to his neck as she leaned her head against his shoulder. He tried to ignore the fact that she was only in a towel and lowered her to his bed. "Can you get dressed by yourself?" She nodded her head and he brought her the bag of clothes they picked from her apartment.

She glanced at him, sudden flush covering her face. "Can you give me a few minutes?" She asked quietly.

He nodded his head and headed outside the room. "Promise to call me if you need something." He was pleased when she smiled at him and moved to the kitchen, making hot chocolate and straining his ears to hear in case she needed him.

He returned a few minutes later and found her under the blanket, her eyes closed. He smiled and put the cup of hot chocolate on the cabinet beside the bed. Her voice startled him. "I'm sorry." She whispered. He was about to speak but she shook her head, her eyes now wide open. "I'm not used to be so…weak and I hate the fact that you see me like that. I know I hurt you and I'm sorry. I do thank you for offering me to come over." She lowered her gaze and bit her lips. "I just feel so…helpless."

He moved to sit beside her on the bed. "Asking for help doesn't show weakness, Megan. I'm happy to be here for you and I will gladly do whatever you want me to do if it will make you feel better. But…you also need to promise to take care of yourself and rest. No leaving this bed until you feel better."

She seemed stunned for a moment and then smiled at him. "I think I'll be better once my body will get rid of those pain killers."

"Then get some rest." He looked at his watch. "I need to be at the office in three hours to see if anything new came. I'll get some sleep too." He rose from the bed and headed towards the door, intent on sleeping on the sofa.

"Where are you going?" Megan frowned. She couldn't let him sleep on the sofa. "You can stay here. It's your bed after all."

He shook his head. "I want you to be comfortable."

She grinned at him and he raised his eyebrows, expecting a witty comeback. Instead, she pouted and made room for him. "It will make me feel better."

He swallowed the laughter that was about to surface and shook his head, lowering his tall frame to remove his shoes and pants. He settled down beside her and she moved closer, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Is this okay?" She whispered.

He moved his arm and held her closer, careful on her injured forearm. He couldn't stop the sigh of contentment that came from his throat and moved his head down to plant a kiss on her forehead. "It's more than okay." He reassured her.

* * *

Jack picked up his cell phone stretched his legs in front of him, smiling and accepting a cup of tea from Sue. She handed him some pill for the headache and he swallowed it while listening to the updates Bobby was giving him. Sue looked at the apartment and smiled at some of the small pictures that Jack framed and put on one of the shelves. It wasn't the first time she was in his apartment but this time it felt different. Her heart was still hammering in her chest and she couldn't stop grinning.

Jack loved her and she loved him. At least their little piece of the world was whole.

She looked at his tired face as he listened to the team's new findings. His eyes were dropping and she smiled mischievously, if he couldn't admit that he was tired and in obvious pain didn't mean that she couldn't. In one movement she grabbed his cell phone and pulled it from his grasp. His protest wasn't registered as she turned her back to him.

"Bobby, I can't hear you so don't bother talking. Jack is tired and I'll get him to bed. We'll see you after lunch and then you could share all the information you want. And, Bobby…you should get some rest too." And with those last words, she hung up the phone, turning to Jack and measuring his reaction.

She didn't know what she thought she'd see on his face, but the wide grin was surprising. He stretched his arms and motioned her to sit beside him. She sat down and smiled at him. "You're not upset?" She asked.

"I was at first but then…" He raised his eyebrow suggestively. "Then you said you'll get me to bed."

Sue's eyes widened and she felt her cheeks reddening while he just snickered in front of her. She pursed her lips and rolled her eyes at him, deciding to play his own game. She moved her hands to caress his dark hair, feeling a sense of satisfaction when he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. She smiled and leaned closer, her mouth close to his ear. "Do you want to get into bed?"

He swallowed and his eyes popped open. He understood what he heard but couldn't quite comprehend it. He decided not to think about the possibilities that the simple words opened but he couldn't stop his mind from producing all sorts of mental pictures. He groaned and shook his head, smiling at her. "Don't play with fire, Sue." He chuckled. She gave him an innocent pout and he pulled her to him, covering her mouth with his.

He kissed her slowly, cherishing every feeling her touch evoked in his heart. She responded eagerly and he had to restrain himself from getting them both up and into the bedroom. Instead, he pulled backwards a little, placing a kiss against the tip of her nose. "You are right, I should get some sleep."

She nodded her head and watched him walking towards his bedroom. He hesitated and turned to face her again. He hoped that he wasn't going to get himself into an impossible situation but the sudden need to keep her close was too strong. He waved his hand to get her attention. "You need to get some rest as well." He signed with his hand; COME WITH ME. "I promise nothing will happen. I just want to hold you close."

He couldn't comprehend his feeling when she nodded her head and walked towards him. Joy, surprise, love…he didn't know. He held her close when she settled against him, enveloping her with his arms, protecting her from the outside world, not letting anything come between them.

She sighed softly and closed her eyes, in his arms, she finally slept peacefully.


	20. Chapter 20

_Thank you for your kind words. Hope you will continue to enjoy._

 **Chapter 20:**

"Bobby, are you okay with it?" Jack asked quietly and watched as his friend shrugged his shoulders.

"It's not my decision to make, Jack. They should decide. If they're willing to take the risk…" He shook his head. "Then I'll do anything in my power to protect them."

Dimitrius entered the room, handing Jack the folder he was holding in his hand. "I briefed the assistant director. We have clearance for the operation if Megan and James are up to it."

Myles and Lucy entered the conference room, followed by James Meyer who nodded his head at them. He turned to Jack. "How are you feeling, Jack?"

"I'm perfectly fine with the pain killers." Jack smiled.

James shook his head. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there with you."

Jack held up his hand. "Please, stop. I already had this discussion today. It's no one's fault, we need to get him."

Bobby picked up the phone and made a call. He waited for a long time before she answered the phone, her voice hoarse. "I'm sorry for waking you up." He said.

"It's okay, everything okay?"

"We need to discuss some things. I'm gonna put you on speaker, is that alright?"

"Sure, Bobby." Bobby pressed the button and nodded his head.

"Okay, everyone, let's get started." Dimitrius clapped his hands together. The team all sat around the long table. "Anything new since morning?"

"No finger prints from the scene at the ambulance station. The wall was painted with a standard red paint; anyone can buy it in practically every store." Tara said.

"The two agents who were sent to the former DA are currently still on the roads. They did contact us a few hours ago. Ben doesn't remember anything peculiar about the specific case. He was aware of the surprising speed that the case was closed in but thought nothing of that as Grant Perry was dead." Lucy said.

"The detective who oversaw the investigation is William Stanton, currently retired." Myles opened a file. "His neighbors said that he left home about three weeks ago. They assumed he went over to celebrate the holidays with his family. He has a military history which we are currently still investigating. However, our chances to talk to him are pretty weak considering the fact we don't exactly know where he is."

"A question." James cleared his throat. "Why are you even trying to get a hold of him? Don't tell me you suspect that the cases are linked together."

"We have a theory." Jack said quietly. "We believe there was something very wrong with the way they handled the case of your attack, we have a suspicion that they might have framed the wrong guy, that's why we want to talk with Stanton."

"I have a question for you, Megan and James." Sue spoke. "You visited the Perry's twice before the…incident; you alerted the social services about them. Have you ever thought that Perry could hurt you?"

She couldn't hear the silence that followed her words and she watched when James narrowed his eyes. Lucy nudged her shoulder and started signing, relating to her the words Megan was saying over the phone.

"I remembered visiting their apartment before, that's one of the reasons we were both shocked that she was dead. We convinced her to go over to the shelter, she was pretty banged up." There was a short pause. "But we never saw her husband."

James' eyes darkened. "When they told me that Perry attacked us it made sense that he was acting impulsively. If he did it then he couldn't have planned it. We weren't the only team who worked that night. There are usually two, sometimes three teams. Besides, it wasn't our fault she killed herself."

"I don't see why it matters so much. The guy is dead and the case is closed." Megan snapped and Bobby raised his eyebrows.

"We're only trying to cover everything. If they framed the wrong guy…"

"I know. I'm sorry." She sighed.

"Well, if you're saying it's the same guy then I suppose you want to change your course of action." James said quietly.

"Tomorrow night will be the exact date of the incident." Dimitrius said quietly. "We want you to be on the same ambulance again."

"We believe that what happened last night was a warning of some kind. Not for you, for us." Sue said quietly. "The flowers he sent me were meant to warn us off this case."

"If it is that bastard again, something tells me it wouldn't matter where we'll be tomorrow night." James said.

"It does matter." Jack said. "Say the words and we'll put you both in protective custody. I heard that…" he talked towards the general direction of the phone after hearing Megan's snort.

"If you'll agree then I'm putting everyone on this. Every SOG member, every sniper and every SWAT men I have." Dimitrius shook his head. "But you all know the risks."

"I can only talk for myself." James said quietly. "I'm sick and tired with the graveyard shift. We need to get this over with."

Bobby sighed to himself. He knew Megan's answer will be similar. He was surprised that she didn't already voice her opinion. "Meg?" He asked.

"Well, I guess that when we have absolutely no idea who we're dealing with going back to square one is the best option. Count me in."

* * *

He opened the apartment door quietly, dropping his keys on the small shelf that stood right next to it and pulled off his coat, his eyes searching for her. He found her in his room, looking much better and reading one of his books. He smiled fondly and cleared his throat. "It's good to see that you're feeling better."

She smiled and closed the book. "I do feel better, thank you. When did you leave? I didn't hear you."

"That's because I was being very sneaky and quiet." Bobby grinned. "We have the night off. You know it's Christmas Eve?" He asked.

Megan laughed. "Yeah, I was supposed to work tonight."

Bobby raised his eyebrows and took his boots off. "That's what you planned on doing in Christmas Eve? And here I was thinking that you had some grand plans to go home or something."

She shrugged her shoulders. "This is home. I sometimes celebrate with James and his wife but this year they planned to go over to her parents."

"What about your parents?"

"They died in a car crash nine years ago." She said quietly. "I thought you knew everything about me." She chuckled.

He was momentarily stunned. "I'm sorry." He said and then shook his head. "I didn't read the entire file." He admitted.

"What about you? Weren't you going home?"

He shook his head. "Not this year. Not enough time. I was home two years ago in the summer." He grinned, remembering the entire month he spent back home. "If you're up to it, Myles is organizing a Christmas dinner. Come with me?"

She smiled and nodded her head, surprised at herself for blushing under his look. "Yeah, I'll go with you."

He grinned and moved towards his closet, pulling pants and sweatshirt. "I'm gonna grab a shower. Have you eaten something for lunch? I'm hungry."

She raised her eyebrow. "We're going for dinner in a few hours."

"Yeah, but I didn't really eat anything for lunch."

"I made some pasta, if you want some." She said, smiling at his surprised look. "What? I can cook."

"I'm surprised I had the ingredients for pasta."

She hesitated. "Actually, you didn't. You didn't have anything on your fridge." He arched his eyebrow. "I was hungry so I went to the store down the corner." She raised her hands when he opened his mouth to speak. "Your guys followed me around all the time. I nearly knocked one of them down when I opened the door."

He pursed his lips and then nodded his head, heading towards the shower. Megan stared after him with surprise. "That's it? No punishing me for moving away from the bed?"

His head popped at the door and he grinned suggestively before shaking his head. "Nope, you'll have my head for that line. I'll just keep my mouth shut." He was still grinning when he finished his shower and sat beside her on the bed.

"We're still searching for Stanton." He said. "We're checking all of his known relatives and credit card activities. I hope we could talk to him by tomorrow."

She nodded her head. "I hope so too."

"Are you sure about tomorrow? You don't have to do that." He locked his eyes with hers, smiling when she shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm afraid, but if you're saying that it's the same guy then we have to get him. I don't like being the victim." She sighed. "I wish I knew why he did it."

He shook his head, moving to clasp her hands in his, their eyes locked together. "Let's just forget about him for tonight."

She smiled and they headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

Jack whistled when he entered Myles' house and his nose picked on the delicious smell that drifted from the kitchen. He sat down on the sofa, still suffering from headache and dizziness. Sue immediately poured him some juice from a bottle that stood on the counter and he shook his head with amusement, wincing with pain, how did she know everything he needed?

"Myles, that smells so good, how did you find the time?" Sue asked, taking a seat next to Jack.

Myles smiled. "I had some help from an unexpected source." He said and then headed back towards the kitchen. "Excuse me, make yourself comfortable."

He stopped at the entrance of the kitchen and allowed himself a moment of simply looking at her as she worked. She sliced some vegetables and tossed them to the frying pan, before moving to check on the oven. He smiled when he remembered how she offered to help him. He could have done it by himself, cooking some of the stuff and buying other stuff from the Deli. But her presence in his house proved to be fun and comfortable, like he always thought it would be. She was a great cook and they worked well together. It seemed like she was no longer upset with him and he was happy, their friendship would have to do, he wouldn't push her to a place she was not interested in.

He shook his head and smiled. "Jack and Sue are here." He said, moving to help her with the bottle of wine.

"I heard." She grinned. "Bobby called; they'll be a little late."

"Good, we might actually manage to eat something when Koala boy is not around."

She swatted his arm. "Myles!"

He tilted his head to the right. "You disagree with me?" He asked, grinning at her.

She rolled her eyes and nodded her head. "Don't tell Bobby." She warned.

Myles whistled innocently and busied himself with opening the wine. She shook her head and left the room.

"I brought some company." Lucy announced from the entrance. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Peter Shane." Peter shook hands and smiled warmly. Tara and Sue both grinned at Lucy and took the opportunity to have a short discussion behind Peter's back as he shook hands with Jack and Myles.

"THAT'S YOUR DINNER DATE?" Tara signed.

Lucy nodded her head, her eyes shining with happiness.

"HE'S CUTE." Sue signed and then shook his hand, smiling at him.

"So, Peter, what do you do?" Jack asked, raising his eyebrows at Myles who took a seat at the other side of the dark haired man.

Peter was a lawyer and immediately started a conversation with Jack who signed his approval at Sue. Myles wasn't in a hurry and still observed the other man carefully. Lucy nudged him and he jumped. "What?"

"Stop grilling him, Myles."

"I wasn't even talking to him." He defended.

Tara and Sue burst into giggles. "You were going to." Lucy accused. "I like him, he's a nice guy. We've been dating for quite some time now."

Myles grinned at her. "Alright, alright, but if I see anything suspicious…"

She rolled her eyes. "Where can I put those mistletoes?"

"Anywhere not above my head, please." He responded, shaking his head at her.

Just to spite him she raised her hand above his head and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Happy Christmas, Myles."

* * *

"Megan, I'm hungry and we're going to be late!" He shouted, turning to examine some pictures that were standing on the table. They stopped at her place so that she could find something else to wear other than her sweatshirt. Bobby thought she looked very good with her sweatshirt but agreed that she needed something else to wear. "Sheila, they'll eat everything and there will be nothing left for us."

"Bobby, red or white?" She asked.

"That depends." He answered, drumming his fingers on the kitchen counter.

"On what?" He heard a loud thud. "Stupid shoe…"

"If it's a sweater then I don't mind."

"Okay…"

"If it's lingerie then I'll have to vote red."

He chuckled to himself at the silence that followed his words. "Even on your wedding night?" She asked.

"I prefer nothing on my wedding night." He teased.

She emerged from her bedroom and pulled her coat above a red, fluffy sweater. He grinned at her, appreciating the small amount of makeup and high heel boots that suddenly made it very comfortable to just lower his head and kiss her. He cleared his throat, reaching to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. His face was inches from hers and her eyes were gazing at his, teasing him.

"Is it red, Megan?" He asked; his voice low and husky.

She grinned. "Well, Bobby, that's for me to know and for you to…" She trailed off, realizing what she was saying.

He grinned. "For me to find out." He completed her sentence, watching with amusement at her flushed face. He held her hand, moving it to his lips to kiss it. "Let's go, I'm starving."


	21. Chapter 21

_Well, editing is now done for the entire story. Posting will be quicker...Enjoy!_

 **Chapter 21:**

"What took you so long? We had to start without you." Myles complained as he opened the door.

"We discussed the clothes a woman should wear on her wedding night." Megan quipped and Myles coughed loudly. Bobby shook his head.

"You started it, Sheila, you asked me." The tall Aussie defended himself.

"I don't know about you, but I prefer my future wife will wear nothing on her wedding night." Myles said, inviting them inside with his hand. Bobby grinned.

A few hours afterwards, the party was in full swing and Myles was just about to pass some more drinks along when Megan shrieked with laughter and lowered her head to her hands. "I let you drive in the ambulance, Sparky!" She accused Jack. Bobby grinned and raised his beer, toasting his best friend with a wink. Jack just rolled his eyes and opened his mouth, asking Bobby to sing something in Elvis style. Megan chocked on her wine and Lucy and Sue pulled her from the sofa, heading towards the kitchen.

"We thought you needed a break." Lucy said sweetly. "You can't really stop them once they start.

Megan fanned her face. "Thank you. My stomach hurts from laughing."

Lucy turned to Sue and motioned Tara to join them, the petite woman taking a seat beside her. "So?" Lucy nearly jumped up and down. "You promised me an update about you and Jack. Now is the perfect time, Tara is here so you wouldn't have to repeat yourself."

Megan looked around uncomfortably. "I think I'll go back there." She said, feeling a little like an outsider.

"No…no." Tara said. "We have a few things to discuss with you too, miss Paul."

Megan raised her eyebrows. "Okay…" She sat down again, feeling her face growing hot.

Sue smiled a little. "We're doing fine, Lucy." She said.

"What exactly does 'fine' mean, anyway?" Tara grinned.

Sue rolled her eyes. "We moved a bit forward." She elaborated. "We kissed." Megan snorted into her glass and Tara and Lucy both turned to look at her, they shared a look.

"She knows more then we do." Lucy whispered, smiling wickedly.

Megan laughed, raising her hands in the air. "I don't know anything. I swear, I just cleared my throat"

"You are aware of the fact that Tara is a special agent and can interrogate you very successfully." Lucy stated, smiling wickedly and then looking at Sue again and raising her eyebrows.

Sue laughed. "I wanted to tell you, Luce, but with everything that happened we barely had time for ourselves and I wasn't really sure at first. We needed to start on our own and this case is very difficult for both of us. I hope we'll have more time for ourselves."

Lucy hugged her. "Just know that I'm here if you need me." Sue nodded and the three turned to look at the paramedic. Megan swallowed and raised her eyebrows.

"Now…about Elvis there…" Tara started and Megan laughed.

"What's going on with you two?" Sue asked.

Megan shook her head. "Nothing's going on." She said and then grinned at all the eye rolling the three women did. "I'm not sure what's going on."

"We know what's going on." Lucy was proud of herself and her bright smile showed it. "We know him for a long time and he's being weird."

"He waited at the hospital for you until he made sure you'll be alright." Tara said. "He cares about you."

"He waited? I didn't see him when I woke up." Megan frowned, straining her memory.

"He said he didn't want to be there when you wake up because you'll yell at someone." Tara smiled. "He said something about a double dose of pain killers."

"He did take you over to his place, right?" Sue said and the other women gaped at her.

"He did?" Lucy squealed and Megan shook her head.

"Thank you, Sue.

"You welcome, Megan." Sue raised her glass of juice and Megan smiled as they toasted the glasses.

"Well…all we have to do now is see that Tara will find herself a nice man." Lucy said decisively and Tara shook her head.

"Thanks, Luce, I got it covered." She smiled.

"Peter has a nice friend, he's a lawyer…"

Myles entered the kitchen, holding his hands pressed to his ears. "I know I'm walking on dangerous ground here. You can keep on talking; I hear nothing of what you're talking about." He walked towards the fridge and pulled out some juice. Tara hurried to help him. "That's alright, Tara, I can handle it."

"Myles, I need some saving." She hissed and he nodded his head.

"I will gladly be your knight in shining armor." He grinned.

Tara followed him to the living room and the three women shared an amused look. Lucy raised her eyebrows. "Interesting…"

* * *

The ride back to his apartment was quiet. Megan sat with her head leaning against the window, looking at the snow that fell outside. Bobby shook his head and averted his eyes from her serene form, turning to look at the road. He wondered if he managed to scare her away or if she was having second thoughts about their private discussion in Myles' library.

He pulled her after him so that they could get some time alone away from the party who started to get a little bit too loud. They just returned from church and everyone helped themselves with some deserts before going home. D and Donna and their two kids joined them and the children were happily adding joy to the room. However, they still needed to get to the office tomorrow morning and see if they could make some progress before night fall.

He needed some time alone with her; he shared her with everyone else all evening. He pulled her after him and closed the door behind him, pulling her to sit beside him on the sofa. She swayed a bit before sitting next to him and he arched an eyebrow. "And you said you can hold your liquor." He teased.

"Apparently, one glass of wine is affecting me when it's combined with Advil." She smiled. She snuggled closer to him, the room was cold and he enveloped her in his arms, inhaling her scent as he buried his face in her hair. The feeling was intoxicating, her body was warm and soft against his and felt content just holding her close. He sighed and she raised her head, gazing at him.

He lowered his head slowly; his eyes open to see any kind of hesitation that might cross her face. She met him halfway and their lips met slowly. He swallowed before deepening the kiss, moving one hand to cup her face and the other to caress her hair. He moaned when she moved her hands and caressed his chest, her touch burning him through the layers of clothing. He ended the kiss with a sigh. "I wanted to do this ever since last night." He whispered.

"You did?" She seemed so surprised that he was almost laughed; instead, he kissed her again, cherishing the gentle contact. He rested his forehead against hers and then moved backwards to look at her.

"I wasn't sure before, but I do now." He said. "I want to be with you, I want us to try, once this case is over, to see where we could go together." The words seemed to tumble from his mouth and he wondered why he was so nervous. Women had turned him down before; there wasn't any reason for him to be so nervous. His heart was beating furiously and his palms were sweating. He breathed deeply. "You don't have to decide now; I know that you have a lot on your mind. The last thing I want to do is to pressure you."

"Are you sure?" She asked quietly and the sudden vulnerability in her eyes shocked him. He nodded his head, caressing her hair. She bit her lips and slowly nodded her head. "I think we could…try." A small smile illuminated her features and he grinned at her, leaning for another kiss.

He felt like it was a magical moment but now she seemed to pull away from him, closing into herself. She followed him quietly to the apartment and headed towards the bathroom. He grabbed a glass of water and some pain killers and left it on the night stand for her. When she emerged from the bathroom he went inside and took his time, allowing her to have some moments for herself. He was surprised to see her standing by the window next to his bed, still wearing her Jeans and sweater. He moved to stand beside her, taking her hand. "Are you alright?"

She sighed. "Bobby, there are some things you need to know about me. It's important for me that you'll know what happened…with Brian." She hesitated before sitting on the bed, folding her feet beneath her. He sat besides her, waiting for her to speak. "Promise me that you listen and that you'll let me finish before saying anything."

He caressed her hand. "You don't have to tell me." He said softly. "I know he hurt you. I don't want you to be upset all over again."

"If you meant what you said earlier then you need to know." She insisted. "You need to understand. I don't want to hurt you by not telling you." He waited patiently while she gathered her thoughts and watched when she took a breath and started talking. "I met Brian on my finale year. I majored in biology and I already been accepted into medical school. I guess I really liked that he was a med student on his second year and he was going to start his internship in two more years and I was flattered that he even looked in my direction."

She took another breathe, how do you explain one of your greatest mistakes to another person? "I was very naïve. I had this notion that we will have a private clinic and help people together. I guess it didn't take long for him to charm me completely. I fell in love and lost my wits at the same time. Our relationship moved very fast, I moved in with him and as much as it was convenient we encountered financial problems. I couldn't go back to the dorms so I gave up my medical school and got to work."

She raised her head and looked in his eyes. She saw the disbelieve and the pity and a frightening look of anger in his eyes as they darkened and seemed to be cold as he thought about something. She swallowed and then continued. "My life spanned around him. Everything he wanted, I gave him. I lost control and I loved every moment, I enjoyed taking care of him and his friends, I didn't care that he studied so much that there were times we hardly saw each other. I only thought about how wonderful it would be when we finally work together and I dreamed about the time he will ask me to marry him." She was silent for a long time and Bobby resisted the urge to flee from his own bedroom, sensing the there was much more to the story.

"I promised I would let you finish but…I wanted…" He took a deep breath. "At the restaurant, when I heard everything he said to you. Did he ever…hurt you?" He forced the words out of his mouth.

Megan shook her head forcefully. "No, he never hit me." She said quietly. "I wasn't that stupid." Her voice shook and she fought the tears that were threatening to come out. "After working for about a year and a half he finally started his internship and I could apply to med school again. We planned to move into a smaller place so that the little money he'd earned and my part time job could cover." She trailed off and shook her head. "Long story short…I found out that I was pregnant." She almost smiled at the chocking sound he did and glanced at his face discovering shock and then a sudden understanding when he seemed to connect pieces of information. She continued, before she lost her nerve. "I was terrified but he seemed perfectly calm and collected when I told him. He promised me everything I ever wanted that night."

Bobby breathed slowly, trying to regulate his beating heart. He watched with pain when she rose from the bed and started pacing the room. She moved her hands in her hair and he rose from the bed, reaching for her hands. "What happened?"

She met his gaze. "He left." She shook her head. "He went to work and never came back. When I came home from work the next day I found a note and an empty place."

Bobby closed his eyes briefly. "I knew I should have punched him." He mumbled, surprised when she burst out laughing.

"Maybe you could hold him for me so that I could punch him…" She trailed off and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't think it will help any of us."

"What happened afterwards?"

He saw her biting her lips before she took another breathe. "I left; I took the first bus out of town and ended up in here. I didn't have much money left; Brian pretty much emptied our joint account. I went through all the grieve stages." Megan chuckled a little and he raised his eyebrows.

"Didn't you look for him?"

"I almost did in my denial stage but then I moved to anger and decided that I can't go after a man who doesn't want me." She shrugged her shoulders. "I looked for a job and got accepted into paramedic's class. It was a good opportunity, they offered rooms and loans and for a while there, I stood on my own two feet again. It's the closest I ever got to practice medicine."

Megan folded her arms around herself and closed her eyes. She didn't know if she could continue. He was very understanding so far and yet she had the fear that he might just walk away from her or worse, stay with her out of pity. She wasn't sure which of them is worse. Bobby pulled her into his arms, leading her towards his bed and seating her in his lap. He needed to know, he could understand her decision, raising a child on your own could be very difficult and frightening. "What happened to the baby?" He whispered.

She shuddered and buried her head in the crook of his neck. He felt her hot breathe as she spoke. "You know what happened." She whispered. He shook his head, frowning.

"What do you mean?"

"James and I worked the night shift. We had a call…five years ago." She raised her head from his shoulder and looked into his eyes, noticing the moment understanding sunk inside, his eyes widened, his grip on her waist tightened as he gaped at her. "I was sixth month pregnant…" She said quietly. "She didn't survive the fall…"

Bobby rose from his bed so fast he almost dropped her. She watched quietly when he stormed outside the room and sat down on the bed again, her legs refusing to hold her. She shuddered when something heavy shattered in the kitchen and closed her eyes, wondering if she'll hear the front door slamming shut as well. She didn't.

Instead she felt his arms circling her from behind as he pulled her towards him, her back against his chest. "If I ever see Brian, I promise you I will gloat like a neon light." He said, his voice hoarse.

"What?"

"I will tell him how much he doesn't deserve you and how much I'm happy that he didn't marry you." He leaned backwards and laid them both on the bed. He leaned on his elbow and watched her when she settled on her back and frowned at him.

"I don't want you to feel pity for me or stay with me just because you feel sorry." She said and stopped talking when he placed a finger on her lips and then continued. "I don't want you to treat me like some china doll because someone hurt me once."

"I don't feel sorry for you." He said. "I'm…angry and upset with the chain of events that brought you into that night but I know that you're a strong woman and I appreciate that you told me." He smiled a little. "I know all about being treated as a china doll and I promise to never do that to you. We all make mistakes in love, Meg that is the exact reason why they say that love is blind." He grinned.

She chuckled. "I thought it's because love knows no bounds."

"Sometimes." He smiled and was surprised at the tears that covered her face. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know." She laughed through her tears. "I thought you'll be like the rest of them. When I told James he treated me like I was about to break any second. I'm relieved that…you don't judge me for everything that happened." She paused for a moment. "Doesn't it bother you? That I was carrying another man's baby?

His face was incredulous. "Why would I mind? Megan, I had other women in my life too. I think we're both old enough to make a fresh start with each other."

She nodded her head, smiling and wiping her tears. "Why couldn't I find someone like you seven years ago? I was so stupid."

He stroked her hair. "You were not stupid." He admonished. "Naïve, maybe and very much in love, love makes us do stupid stuff."

"I gave him everything." She whispered. "My entire life spanned around him, to please him, to take care of him…"

"I don't want you to take care of me and I will only take what you can give me." He said, stroking her hair. "We all make mistakes in life, Megan."

She snorted. "You're talking from experience?"

He smiled tightly. "I was very close to give my whole life for Darcy. I wanted to marry her and move to L.A together."

"You loved her."

"Yes, I loved her but we wanted different things. She wanted her career and I was ready for some more then just casual dating. In the end she left and I rebounded on a dear friend that didn't deserve the way I treated her." He shook his head. "I don't regret staying but the break up did hurt me." She placed a kiss on his cheek and he smiled. "We should get some sleep, its getting late." She nodded her head and rose from the bed, heading towards the bathroom to change her clothes. Bobby pulled her close when she returned and covered them with the blanket. "There's broken glass in the kitchen, I'll clean it in the morning." He said.

"What did you break?"

"A flower vase…I really hated it. I didn't mean to scare you; I'm sorry if I did but at that moment I wanted to grab my gun and go look for him. I decided it was wiser to vent off in some other way." He felt her smiling as she laid her head on his shoulder and his eyes closed, enjoying the comfort of holding her. "We should go on a real date, you know?" He whispered. Megan nodded her head and he smiled. "Friday is good?"

She hesitated. "Bobby, what about tomorrow? What if…"

"Shhh…Megan, I don't want to think about tomorrow." He swallowed, everything could go wrong tomorrow. "If it was up to me, I would have made sure to skip tomorrow night all together."

"Will you be there tomorrow?" Her voice was hoarse. She would have gladly do anything to stop that creep but she finally had something to hope for and her luck was so rotten… she felt him nodding his head and tightening his embrace. "Friday is good." She said. "It will give me time to get something nice."

"Make it red, Sheila." He chuckled and she swatted his shoulder playfully.

She yawned and closed her eyes. "Good night, Bobby."

"Sleep tight." He whispered. "I'll be here if you need me."


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry for J/S missing from the previous one...However, some stories needs to be told at their own pace :)

 **Chapter 22**

Sue leaned her head on the pillow and gazed at the man who slept by her side. Jack fell asleep almost immediately and yet she couldn't find any rest as her mind whirled around the events that happened in the last few days. They seemed to forget their case easily that night as they celebrated and enjoyed a well-deserved break. She prayed that everything will be alright; she hoped that he will fall into their trap. She sighed softly and got up from the bed, heading towards the kitchen for a glass of water. She smiled as she walked down the hallway. Jack left the light in the kitchen open for her and it shined soft glow on the living room.

When they returned from the party they stumbled towards the sofa, kissing and caressing. Jack slowed his movements and she matched his rhythm as they discovered more of each other, the freedom of being alone fueling their desire. His mouth was warm against her throat and she knew she was making voices she couldn't control, her body moving beneath him as she pulled him for another kiss. She smiled at the memory and rested her cold hand against her sudden hot cheek. They slowly pulled away from each other, both deciding without words that they were not ready for more. He enveloped her in his arms and slowly fell asleep beside her. Sue took a sip from her water.

She wondered how James was doing. He told her that morning that his wife didn't know the full details of what was happening; long history of miscarriages led him to believe he was doing the right thing by not telling her, trying to reduce her stress in every way he could, working as an ER doctor was stressful enough. She understood his actions and promised him they will keep quiet as much as they could around her. The paramedic nodded his head and greeted her before he left.

She imagined they both will have a sleepless night; the thought that the man who hurt them all those years ago might be hunting them again was disturbing. Wasn't once more than enough?

A movement from the corner of her eyes startled her and she turned around to see Jack standing next to the sofa. He smiled at her. "YOU OK?" He signed and she nodded her head. "What are you doing here?" He asked, sitting beside her on the sofa.

"Couldn't sleep." She shrugged. "I'm just thinking about tomorrow night."

He moved to envelope her in his arms and she leaned into his touch. She took a moment to just enjoy the proximity of his body before she lifted her head again and moved to kiss his lips hesitantly. He deepened the kiss and they both enjoyed breaking away from the real world for a few moments. Soft lips caressed, warm hands touched as the world faded away.

Jack ended the kiss slowly, wishing to prolong the wonderful sensations. Sue sighed to his lips and snuggled into him. They stayed on his sofa till the sun rose in the east and Christmas day shined grey and cold. Jack sighed and gazed into her tired eyes. Sue caressed his face and saw him sighing.

"Whatever happens, Sue…this ends tonight."

* * *

The sun was shining and he stood next to the window wrapped in his blanket.

The room reeked from alcohol and unwashed body odor. The only thing that stood clean was the suitcase that rested on top of the bed covers. He moved towards the bed and sat down on the dirty blanket. His eyes shined as he opened the brown suitcase to reveal a small gun and a package of bullets.

Reaching out, he tested the feeling of the heavy pistol in his hand, considering the years it's been since he last held it, it seemed natural in his hands. He remembered the last time he used it…five years ago. He was looking for them and he remembered the satisfaction he felt at the surprise he saw in her face, she never expected him to be home and wait for her, she never thought he would hurt them like that.

He smiled.

He wondered if he'll see surprise on their faces tonight as well. Surge of power flowed in his veins as he rose from the bed, his hand caressing the small gun. Finally, after all those years of hurting and hating, it will be over…

This will end tonight…and he had no doubt about the outcome.

* * *

She drank her hot chocolate slowly, imagining the sweet liquid pumping in her veins. She woke up early and couldn't sleep again. She smiled, remembering the way his arms refused to let her go as she tried to slowly and quietly get up from his bed. He was enveloping her in his arms and the feeling was so good it almost scared her. When she finally managed to creep away from the bed he rolled on his stomach, the blanket sliding to reveal a broad, muscled back.

She grinned at the image and then frowned, taking another sip from the coffee. He was everything she imagined and yet the seeds of doubt seemed to plant themselves firmly in her heart. Was history about to repeat itself? Brian was everything she imagined as well and that didn't end well. Sharon, James' wife, told her that a person needs to learn how to be alone with himself before learning to be with others. Was she ready? Was it even worth it?

Megan sighed to her cup; she wondered why she was worried about it now when there was a killer on the streets probably looking for them now. Rising from her seat, she placed her cup in the sink and walked towards the bedroom again. She grinned when she noticed the way he moved to lay on his side, his arm stretched out. She moved to lie down on the bed and he moved closer, his hand touching her shoulder as she tried to close her eyes and sleep for a while longer.

She didn't know the answers; she only knew that by tomorrow morning the nightmare will end…she only wished she knew how.

* * *

Waiting was never one of his strongest qualities.

Bobby looked at his watch and frowned. They were inside the apartment for twenty minutes now and he started to get agitated. He rose from his position on the stairway and got down the stairs, heading towards apartment number 2c and trying to hear through the door.

He was worried. They haven't spoken all day, he was busy at work and wasn't there when Jack briefed Megan and James. He didn't even see her before they left for their first call and there was a strange, empty feeling in his heart. They were inside the apartment for a long time and even though none of them activated the GPS on their cell phones he knew it didn't mean anything; they could still be in trouble.

His mind drifted to the previous night. He fell asleep almost immediately, holding her in his arms. The feeling was amazing; there was something very intimate just in falling asleep with her. A violent movement startled him awake and he opened his eyes to see her sitting on the bed, her hands over her mouth as she tried to sob quietly. He hesitated only a second before moving into a seating position and enveloping her in his arms. Her first reaction was predictable, she pulled away from him. He tightened his grip and she leaned backwards, shaking.

He rocked them both back and forth, whispering in her ear, placing small kisses on her temple. She took a shaky breath before pulling away, turning to look at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up."

He smiled. "It's alright. Do you need something?" She shook her head and leaned back against the pillows, he joined her, his head propped on his elbow. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I just…I often dream about that night…in the bathroom. I see the scene all over again. I never make it pass the door, I always wake up before." She sighed. "Sometimes, after hard calls the dream changes a bit."

"What happened?" He asked.

"It was you." She chocked. "On the bathroom floor…I couldn't help you…"

"Shh…" He gathered her in his arms again. "I'm alright. We're going to be fine, Meg. We're going to be just fine…"

He shook his head at the memory and backed away from the door, speaking to his earpiece. He won't take any more chances, they'll go in. Tara confirmed his action from the surveillance van and he motioned the other agents that were with him to take their places. Pulling out his gun, he took a few more steps backwards, intent on kicking the door open.

* * *

Megan smiled and grabbed the equipment while James and one of the family members went searching for some medical documents the hospital might need. The elderly woman smiled wistfully and sighed, asking if she could have some water before heading towards the ambulance. Normally, Megan would have said no, most patients reacted strongly to the ambulance ride and it usually left them cleaning the entire stretcher afterwards. However, the woman seemed clear and lucid and mainly had some headaches and sore throat, her son was worried and decided to take her to the hospital for checkup.

She nodded her head and went over to the kitchen, looking for a glass. She missed working with James, they were great partners but tonight, everything seemed to be wrong. They were both stressed and worried and basically haven't said a word to each other that wasn't professional. She poured some water into a glass and headed back towards the living room. She wasn't afraid anymore but was worried by the new and disturbing calmness that enveloped her. She should be shaking from head to toe; some maniac was trying to kill them!

She hoped they'll manage to get through the night. She hoped she'll see Bobby again, she hasn't seen him since that morning. She felt her face flushing and averted her eyes from the woman in front of her, wondering what was taking James so long.

She remembered waking up to the feeling of someone caressing her face. He moved his hand to caress her hair and she opened her eyes slowly, smiling at him. He looked serious and his eyes were wide and dark as he looked at her. She had trouble in breathing and moaned softly when he moved his mouth to kiss her neck, nibbling softly. She sighed and brought his mouth to hers, her hands cupping his face. He moaned into the kiss, the sound sending waves of anticipation into her body.

He moved closer, his body moving above her so that they were both comfortable. He leaned on one of his arms, his fingers playing with her hair while his other hand moved to her leg, lifting it and resting it behind his thigh. She arched beneath him and cried out when her entire body seemed to protest, sending sharp pain from her ribs and a cold shower to their mutual ardor.

His eyes were worried as he gently lifted the sweatshirt she wore and he winced when he saw the heavy bruises on her rib cage. "Why didn't you tell me I was hurting you?" He whispered, easing his body from hers.

She shook her head. "You didn't hurt me…I guess I'm a bit sore…" She closed her eyes and he kissed her lips before getting up and bringing her some painkillers.

She was still sore but she knew that the pain will go away eventually. She could only smile at the memory of waking up in his arms; it felt good to be with him. She decided to ignore her doubts and just try to take one step every time. She felt good knowing that he knew everything that happened and didn't resent her for it.

"You look on cloud nine, Meg." James teased her and she rolled her eyes at him.

"She looks like she's in love." The old woman commented and Megan shook her head. "The flush, the bright eyes…that's just the way I looked when I met Arthur."

"Mrs. Rogers, I'm sure it was lovely but I'm not in love." Megan chuckled and James shook his head.

"Really? And here I was thinking your smile had something to do with a tall man with an Aussie accent." James grinned at her and she rolled her eyes at him.

Mrs. Rogers's interest peeked. "He has an Aussie accent? Really?"

"Right…why won't we discuss this on our way to hospital?" Megan motioned James to shut up and her friend ignored her, grinning at her. James and Mrs. Rogers's son supported her since she refused to be carried down the stairs in a chair. Megan opened the door and instinctively backed away from the gun that was pointed at her.

Bobby lowered his gun and backed away. She saw three more agents backing away and heard Mrs. Rogers startled gasp at the sight of the men who surrounded the stairway. Bobby swallowed and cursed under his breathe, moving his hand in his hair. "Bobby, is everything alright?" James asked and Bobby nodded his head, moving to get down the stairs in front of them. He heard Tara's voice in his earpiece and sighed.

"It was a false alarm, Tara."

He checked to see that the lobby was clear and allowed them to move past him on their way to the ambulance. Megan glanced worriedly at him and he managed a weak smile before sitting heavily on the floor. He couldn't do it anymore; he picked up his cell phone and called Jack.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

Sue munched on her bagel and kept an eye on the monitors while reaching for her cup of coffee. Tara handed her some files and smiled. "The entire file on Stanton, he has an impressive record."

Sue scanned the pages quickly before settling more comfortably in her seat. Beside her, Bobby took another look on his watch when the door of the van opened and Jack peered inside. "Took you long enough." Bobby mumbled and Jack shook his head and smiled a little, enjoying the look of surprise Sue had on her face.

"We're switching positions for the night." He explained quietly and Bobby rose from his seat.

"I'm gonna let them know." He said and Jack nodded his head and watched when his friend crossed the street and entered the ambulance station. Sue reached for his hand and squeezed it.

"Jack?"

He smiled, his hand grasping hers, his thumb caressing her knuckles. "Bobby is a good agent." He said. "He prefers not to lose his judgment."

Tara grinned. "He cares about her."

Jack nodded. "More then he cares to admit."

* * *

He found her on one of the beds, propped on her elbows, reading an old newspaper. Megan raised her head when the door opened and smiled at him. "You nearly gave Mrs. Rogers a heart attack."

Bobby smiled a little. "Sorry 'bout that." He sat beside her and she rose to a sitting position. "You took too long I thought something happened."

"It's okay, I guess…better safe than sorry, no?" She chuckled.

He reached his hand to caress her hair. "How are you doing?"

She sighed. "I think I'm way too calm." She admitted. "I just want it to be morning already. Time never moved so slowly."

He chuckled and moved closer, pulling her to sit in his lap and enveloping his arms around her. She rested her head against his neck and breathed his scent. Bobby leaned his back against the wall and just held her for a few minutes. Megan raised her head and lowered her mouth to his. He met her halfway and they both chuckled when their noses almost bumped into each other. Bobby kissed her softly before pulling away.

"I'm gonna switch places with Jack." He said quietly.

"Oh…" She nodded her head. "Okay."

He was relieved that she didn't ask him why and hugged her close. "I'm gonna pick you up in the morning and we'll get some breakfast?" He asked, making sure to use his best puppy eyes to convince her.

She laughed and pulled him for a kiss that made him breathless in a second. He growled and pulled her closer, his hands moving to her hair and angling her head to get better access. Her hands moved to his chest, trying somehow to bypass the vest he was still wearing, she gave up and moved them to his neck, holding on when he moved lower, his mouth creating a warm trail from her ear to her neck and back again.

"Bobby…" She whispered, trying to bring his mouth back to hers. He smiled against her skin and raised his eyes to meet hers, indulging her unspoken request and kissing her lips softly before moving to her other ear.

His voice was husky as he pulled her closer. "I love the way you say my name." He whispered. She shuddered in his arms and he grinned at the wicked gleam he saw in her eyes, right before she took control and moved her lips to his neck, making him pay for his earlier teasing.

The feather light touches shook him and he bit his lips, holding back a loud moan. His hands moved restlessly, roaming her back and he tried to move away from her before he will lose any sense of control. She seemed to sense his withdrawal and placed one last kiss to his throat before raising her eyes to meet his. He swallowed and then opened his eyes, smiling a little, trying to lighten up the mood between them. He pulled her closer and rested his forehead against hers, enjoying the contact.

Knocking on the door broke through their mutual haze. "Megan we got a call." James said from the other side of the door.

Megan cleared her throat. "I'm coming, give me a sec." She smiled at him and rose from his lap. "Manning's pancakes?" She asked and he grinned, nodding his head.

"Whatever you like, Meg, your wish is my command."

She laughed. "See you in the morning, Bobby."

He followed her outside and avoided James' smiling face. The paramedic shook his head at his partner's disheveled appearance. "Fix your hair, Megan." He teased, following her outside towards the ambulance.

* * *

He knew she lived on the second floor. He could easily climb the emergency stairs and get inside, it shouldn't be so hard. She was working tonight, just like she did in the last few nights. He wondered where she was last night, wondered why she didn't came back home. Was she hurt? Did she stay at _his_ place? Did she stay with her boyfriend?

He pulled the hat on his head and tightened the black coat around his body. Looking around him and reached up and pulled his body upwards, towards the flight of stairs. He was very quiet when he climbed the rusty stairs and managed to reach all the way to the second floor. He looked at the closed window and opened the small black bag he brought with him. All he had to do now was to open the window and get inside.

* * *

"I didn't tell Sharon what's really happening." James said quietly, looking at the woman who sat beside him and then averting his eyes back to the road.

"I know." She said. "I'm not sure if I agree or not but it's not my decision to make."

He turned the corner and stopped in front of the building. "I keep on thinking that if anything will happen tonight, she will be devastated and I keep on thinking that I need to survive so that she won't lose another baby…it's been so hard on her that I wanted to stop trying all together…"

"She'll be fine, James, she's already passed the first trimester. The doctor said that the chances are very good that she will have a normal pregnancy." Megan reached to touch his arm. "Whatever happens, you'll get over it together."

"You're a good friend, Megan, don't do anything stupid."

"What do you mean?"

"If what Jack and Bobby said is true and we're talking about the same man who attacked us then I know you'll be angry and I know you well enough to know that you might try…" He trailed off, confused by the sadness in her eyes.

"You know what hurt me the most?" She whispered. "I finally grasped the idea that was going to be a mother, at that morning I went to the mall and looked at baby clothes and I was happy, genuinely happy for the first time that I was having a baby, I was prepared to raise her on my own." She lowered her head. "He took that happiness away from me. When I woke up at the hospital I wanted to die, nothing made sense. I was upset to hear that he was dead because I wanted to kill him with my bare hands." She grew silent, surprised at herself for revealing so much. "I have no intention to do something stupid. I have a date on Friday and I saw the perfect dress to buy." She grinned, moving their conversation to a safer ground.

James snorted. "I missed working with you, Meg." He smiled fondly and she returned the gesture before reaching for the radio.

"Washington 47. In the scene."

* * *

Myles took a seat on one of the plastic chairs, refusing to pay attention to the mess that went around him. It was obviously a busy time in the ER and patients came and went so quickly he felt his head was spinning. He breathed deeply and pretended to stare into a point on the white wall while he listened to his ear piece. Tara informed him that they were heading towards the hospital again and Myles shook his head with amazement, how many calls did they have in the last four hours? Five? Six? He lost count.

He checked his watch; he had a good ten minutes before they'll get there and decided to head towards the cafeteria for a cup of coffee and something to snack. Nodding to one of SOG's agents he headed outside the ER and down the hallway. The cafeteria was empty and he smiled at the lonely employee who raised his head from the paper he was reading.

"What can I get you?" The tall man asked and Myles ordered a cup of coffee and a muffin. He sat down next to one of the tables, not feeling like eating and drinking in the ER. The coffee was good and strong and he appreciated the muffin that was surprisingly good for a hospital cafeteria.

He took another drink from his coffee, trying to ease the sudden tiredness that spread in his body. He frowned to himself when he raised his head and a wave of dizziness attacked him. He sniffed at the coffee and slowly registered the presence of someone who stood behind him. His movements agonizingly slow; he tried to reach for his gun. Blinding pain exploded in his head and he collapsed to the floor, darkness enveloping his mind.

* * *

"Have you seen James?" Megan wrapped her hands around herself and took another look around the ER, trying to find her partner.

"I thought I saw him walking towards the bathroom, Meg." Dr. Meyer said as she passed by her. "How do you feel?"

"Good. No thanks to you, Sharon." She made a face at her.

"Is that the way you talk to the woman who took care of you?" She faked insult and backed away when Megan approached her.

"What did I tell you when you stitched me?"

"No morphine it makes me all funny." She quoted, grinning.

"Oh, so you did listen to me." She frowned. "It does make me funny, Sharon. I was dizzy and all blurry for hours afterwards."

"Yes, but were you in pain?" She quipped. "Come on, Megan, I know you for how many years now? Didn't you once tell me that I shouldn't really pay attention to everything you say?"

"That was on the night before you got married and we were both drunk and horribly giddy and girly…" She rolled her eyes at her wide grin. "If you see James, tell him I went to get some coffee, okay?"

Sharon nodded her head and grabbed one of the files from the counter. "Sure thing."

* * *

"Manning." He answered, looking at the deserted street.

"It's Richards, I just saw someone trying to break into Miss Paul's apartment." The SOG agent reported from his position around the building. Bobby tensed in the driving seat, considering his options. He had two more agents with him, one in the car with him and the other inside the building.

"Can you give me a description?" He asked.

"Not really, he's tall and dressed in black, I think he just gave up trying to open the window and simply broke it."

"Keep your post, I'm going in." Bobby said, hanging the phone. The agent who was with him stayed in the car while Bobby went inside and motioned the agent who pretended to clean the stairway to join him. He picked up the cell phone and dialed again. "Jack, someone just broke inside Megan's apartment, I'm going in."

"You think it's him?" Jack sounded surprised.

"I don't know anymore." Bobby mumbled. "But it has to be more than a coincidence."

"I agree. Be careful Bobby."

"I will." He hung up the phone and grinned to himself when he picked up the lock quietly. The agent beside him chuckled and pulled out his gun. Bobby listened before fully opening the door. He could hear heavy steps and movements as the man inside obviously looked for something. He took a deep breathe before kicking the door open.

"F.B.I, Freeze!"

* * *

"Denvort reports that Megan is heading towards the Cafeteria, James was seen heading that direction as well. Myles is there, he should keep an eye on them, just in case." Tara turned to look at Jack and frowned at his troubled face. "What?"

Sue glanced up from the report she was reading when Tara touched her forearm. She touched his hand. "Jack? What is it?"

He shook his head. "Something is wrong. Bobby just saw someone breaking into Megan's apartment. He's going in to check it out."

Sue bit her lips. "It doesn't make any sense."

"We know he's listening to the ambulance radio. He knows they're both here tonight, why would he get into all that trouble of breaking and entry?" Tara shook her head and looked at her friends.

"Maybe he's up to something else." Jack pondered.

The radio woke into life. "47 Washington."

Tara looked out from the window. "They're still inside, they deserve a break."

"Maybe he knows we're backing them up and he's working on a surprise of his own." Jack speculated and the two women nodded their heads.

"He just never thought we'll monitor their apartments as well." Sue grinned.

Jack snapped his fingers and grinned. "This is it! We got him!"

* * *

Guns drawn, they broke into the dark apartment, startling the tall man who stood in the middle of the living room. Bobby aimed his gun and the man tried to run towards the kitchen. Booby shook his head and leaped after him. "Freeze!"

The dark figure stumbled on the carpet and tumbled down with a cry of pain. Bobby knelt beside him and cuffed his hands behind his back before he pulled him upwards from the collar of his shirt. Charlie Rash, the SOG agent returned to the living room, shaking his head. "It's clear." He said, holstering his gun.

Bobby turned on the light and took a first look at the man they all looked for in the past week. He felt his stomach clenching at the sight in front of him. "What the hell are you doing here?" He exclaimed, his eyes widening with surprise.

The man glared at him. "I forgot my key, that's all." He sneered. "That's police violence." He said.

Bobby's eyes turned deadly steel as he smiled tightly. "Lucky me…I'm not a cop." In one movement he had him against the wall, holding him from the collar of his shirt. "I'm gonna ask you one last time; what are you doing here?"

"I deserve to meet my child." He sneered, coughing when Bobby tightened his hold. "Are you her boyfriend? She wasn't here yesterday…was she with you?"

"It's none of your damn business." Bobby spat. "You are under arrest for breaking and entry. She's not your wife and thankfully doesn't have to raise your child."

Brian Ford looked surprised at first and then a look of understanding crossed his features. "An abortion." He whispered. "She killed it…that little…" Bobby pushed him harder against the wall and backed away, letting him tumble to the floor.

"Take him to the car, we'll get him down town." He said, his voice calm and steady despite the anger he felt inside. The desire to toss his badge aside and simply hit the man in front of him was too tempting. He swallowed hard, turning his back to Rash and Ford while he tried to compose himself. Remembering his conversation with Megan he whirled around, a grin covering his face. "By the way, you never deserved her." He said, watching with satisfaction as Ford opened and closed his mouth several times before scowling at him as agent Rash led him outside.

His cell phone ringed twice. He looked at the screen, a string of curses streaming from his mouth. James' GPS has been activated.


	24. Chapter 24

_Thank you kind reviewers, I hope to see more from you and anyone else who is reading._

 _Still a few more chapters till the end though... I hope you are enjoying the ride._

 **Chapter 24**

"Hold on." James jogged and fell into step with her as they walked down the dark corridor. "You think we should reduce the amount of coffee that we drink?" He asked suddenly.

"Are you asking that because you keep on running to the bathroom?" Megan asked. "You think it's the caffeine?"

"What else could it be?"

"You should have developed some immunity to the affects by now." She laughed and then motioned towards the cafeteria counter. "You want some or not?"

James shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, I'll get some muffin as well." He joined her next to the empty counter. "It's very quiet in here, don't you think?"

"It's the middle of the night, James. Where's the radio by the way?"

"Left it in the ambulance, they know my phone number in case they need me." He pulled out his cell phone, waving it in front of her face. She rolled her eyes and turned towards the empty counter again.

"Excuse me?" She called. "I could have sworn I saw Marie here a few hours ago."

"What can I do for you?" The tall employee materialized in front of them and Megan startled. "I thought the place was empty." She smiled. "Two coffees to go and a chocolate chip muffin, please."

He nodded his head. "Coming right up."

He disappeared in the back room for a moment and Megan and James shared a look and then shrugged their shoulders. James sat down on one of the chairs and Megan approached the counter, taking the muffin he handed her and handing it to James. The man disappeared in the back again and Megan frowned when she noticed a strange movement behind the counter. She approached further, eyes widening in realization, recognizing a pale hand that peeked from behind one of the cupboards. She held herself in place, refusing to rush forward and check, instead she turned towards James.

"James?" She whispered and he raised his head, his eyes widening at the sight of her. He stood and followed her gaze, his mouth opening in astonishment. He shook his head when she walked behind the counter, kneeling in front of the woman who sat there, gagged and bound. She realized the mistake she did when she saw Marie's eyes widening and simultaneity heard James warning. She managed to turn enough to see something moving towards her before it slammed into the side of her head and she lost her balance and her consciousness for a moment.

When she opened her eyes, there was a gun pointed at her. "Drop it." the order was meant for James and she heard the cell phone falling to the ground.

* * *

"47 Washington." The call was heard again and Jack shook his head.

"It's not like James at all." He frowned. "Tara, ask someone to trace them."

"They were heading towards the cafeteria ten minutes ago but I'll check and see if they're still there." Tara said, turning on her earpiece. "Myles, do you copy?" She frowned when she received no reply.

The sudden loud ringing startled them both and Sue frowned. "What is it?"

"Someone activated the GPS on James' cell phone." Tara said, her fingers flying over her keyboard. "The signal is down. It's here, but I don't know where."

"Myles, do you copy?" Jack tried again before communicating to the other agents in the hospital. "I want traces on Paul, Meyer and agent Leland, now!"

"He has to be around the cafeteria somewhere." Sue spoke. "Some hospitals have surveillance cameras for security measures."

Jack nodded his head. "Let's get inside; I want to see what's going on." He picked up his cell phone again. "D. we have a situation in the hospital."

* * *

He made them sit down next to one of the walls, the cafeteria now locked and the doors sealed with tables and chairs. Megan winced when she turned her head to look at the agent who lay unconscious on the floor. She relaxed some when she counted his steady breathing but the bleeding gash in his head was serious. She didn't even want to see how the side of her own head looks like. A movement in front of her startled her and she was pulled to her feet by the man who held them captive.

"Always care for others more than herself." He sneered, his face inches away from hers. "Why won't you worry about yourself instead of meddling with things that aren't your business?"

"He's bleeding." She said quietly. "He could die."

He arched an eyebrow. "And you really think I mind if he lives or dies?"

"What do you want from us?" James asked. "Why are you keeping us here?"

The man whirled around, facing him. "You really don't remember, do you?" He then turned towards Megan, reaching his hand to touch her hair. She flinched away from his touch and he pulled her forward, forcing a scream from her mouth as he pulled her hair. "You reminded me of her so much but now, I can't really see any resemblance at all…I should have ended it when I could. I shouldn't have wasted the time." Megan swallowed hard as his eyes narrowed as he moved the gun from her forehead down her throat and lower, tracing her curves until he finally stopped at her lower abdomen. "You know, she was pregnant as well…maybe that was the reason I hesitated…" He played with the trigger and smiled when she shuddered, releasing his grip on her hair and pushing her to the floor.

"What do you want?" James repeated his question, his hand moving to support his friend as she tumbled to the floor.

"It's been five years. I was too upset back then to finish what I started, it wasn't planned enough, but now…it will soon be over…"

* * *

Bobby slammed the door and headed inside the emergency room. Frustration in his features, he tried hard not to snap at Jack. It was no one's fault. They were just being played at…again. He cursed fate for letting Brian Ford break into the apartment tonight of all nights. For a few happy, reliving moments, he thought they finally got him and he allowed himself to think about everything that could happen afterwards. He could finally concentrate on her; she won't be in danger anymore.

The perfect illusion seemed to end the second he found out who the burglar was. Those few moments could have been the crucial ones and now they were both gone. They never thought he would strike at the hospital. Did it mean that he was desperate? Or simply too smart?

"Someone has returned from the dead…" Jack told him and he frowned.

"Perry?"

"The cafeteria doesn't have any cameras but one of our agents climbed through the ventilation system and managed to place an optic fiber above the room. Our sight is very limited but we did see Megan and James, they seemed fine. We also saw who holds them, He looks like Grant Perry."

"Jack." Sue hurried towards him, holding a piece of paper in her hands. "Tara found more information about Stanton, I just read it and something was familiar." She showed him a paragraph and Bobby leaned behind her to take a look. "Stanton was in the same unit as Grant Perry. Tara dug a little deeper; apparently, Perry saved Stanton's life."

"What are you saying?" Bobby frowned.

"They were both snipers. Perry never officially finished the course, there was an accident." She said quietly.

Bobby raised his eyebrows. "He might have covered Perry's tracks, it's all too convenient. We should have suspected it in the first place." He whispered.

"I want someone to find Stanton. We have a lot to talk about." Jack said. "Make it top priority."

Bobby turned to Tara, touching her shoulder. "Myles is there too." She said quietly and he was surprised at the pain he saw in her eyes. He blinked when he suddenly realized that he wasn't the only one who might lose someone. The realization was humbling and he squeezed her shoulder. "We'll get him, Sheila, don't worry." His words sounded hollow even to his own ears but she nodded her head. He turned to his friend. "Do we have any information on Myles' condition?"

"Someone is down on the ground, we suppose it's him and we assume Marie White is there as well." Dimitrius said, his eyes turning to look at Tara before he averted them.

"Why would he do it, it doesn't make sense." Tara spoke. "It's against everything he did so far."

"It gave him the element of surprise." Jack said.

"Maybe he wants to talk." Bobby speculated. "Something happened to him five years ago that made him go crazy and try to kill them, maybe he just wants to get it out…"

"Or maybe he's planning the grand ending." Sue spoke softly. "He wants others to be there and watch when he'll finally finish what he started all those years ago."

"You think you can get in there?" Jack asked and Bobby nodded his head.

"Not a problem, I'll get him to talk."

"Get a team with you, I'll try and sneak in on the back, there's a storage room with a back entrance, it's our best shot inside. If that won't work we'll head towards the ventilation system."

Bobby nodded his head. "Let's go."

Jack pursed his lips. "You can handle it?" He asked one last time.

Bobby nodded his head. "I can handle it. Let's get them out of there."

Jack only smiled and nodded his head. He turned to Sue, moving his hand to linger on her shoulder. Bobby averted his eyes, turning to send an encouraging smile towards Tara who set up her laptop and communication center at the nurse's station. Sue smiled at him and pursed her lips. "Be careful." She whispered.

Jack caressed her cheek, desiring to kiss her but aware of the people around them. "We'll get them out in no time, Sue. I'll see you soon."

"I'll keep an eye on Tara." She smiled and he nodded his head, calling for Bobby and Dimitrius to join him. SWAT team members all followed them, heading towards the cafeteria.

Tara breathed deeply and sent a faint smile towards her friend. She cleared her throat and spoke in her earpiece. "All units, this is SAM1 you're clear to go at your own time."

* * *

Megan winced, trying to suppress the cry of pain as he held her tight, pressing her already bruised ribs while aiming his gun towards her head. "Remove your vest; put it on the floor with the others."

Bobby obeyed quietly, avoiding any eye contact with Megan and focusing on the man with the gun. He dropped the heavy vest to the ground and raised his hands in the air, a gesture of surrender. "Let her go now." He said quietly and watched when the man removed the gun from Megan's temple but kept his arm around her waist, using her as human shield.

He allowed him inside the cafeteria, Bobby wasn't sure why but he did and he had every intention to take advantage of the situation. He had a small camera in the collar of his shirt and although he carried no earpiece or weapon the clear, inside pictures might help the SWAT team in breaking in. He detected Myles on the floor; he was awake but kept a low profile, when Bobby caught his gaze he shook his head a little, wincing. Bobby understood. Myles was in no shape to help him. James seemed alright and he supposed Miss White was alright as well. Megan was…he swallowed when he finally made eye contact. She was terrified; he saw it in her eyes before a false facade of bravery settled on her features.

He averted his eyes again, focusing on Grant Perry.

"Mr. Perry…can I call you Grant?" He asked pleasantly, smiling when he hesitated and then nodded his head. "What exactly are you trying to achieve in doing this?"

"Achieve? I'm only finishing what I started five years ago." Perry hissed. "My life ended because they had to get involved. I came home one day to find them inside, filling her head with nonsense about a shelter and a better life. I saw them when he handed her a card… She convinced my wife to go to the shelter. Do you know what happened afterwards?" Bobby shook his head, waiting for him to continue. "I came home to find that she left…she left me and took my future away…"

"Why did your wife killed herself?" Bobby asked, taking another step forward as Perry's eyes turned unfocused a little.

"Killed herself? She didn't kill herself!" He exploded, shaking Megan a little. "She came back to pack some clothes, I waited for her." He grinned. "She hid in the bathroom but I could always find her…" He trailed off, his eyes bright as he kept on smiling. "Imagine my delight when I saw the paramedics that arrived at the scene…it was only fitting that you will pay for what you did, she was dead and everything was your fault!"

"You killed her." Megan mumbled her eyes wide. "You killed her…" She struggled against him. "Sick…bastard…"

"Feisty one, eh? You didn't struggle too hard back then, do you remember? Do you remember begging me to let you go? You were afraid of me, you told me you were pregnant, do you remember?" His voice was filled with glee as he shook her. "Such loveliness you were. You were scared when you woke up, you saw him on the floor beside you and I sat and watched as you begged and you cried…"

"Stop it…" She hissed, struggling to break free from his grasp.

"You didn't understand why I was doing it, I told you to stop interfering with other people's lives and you said you'll do anything as long as I won't hurt you but then the time for listening was over, your cell phones wouldn't stop ringing and eventually the sound of your voice became so annoying I just wanted to shut…you…up…"

"Shut up already!" James rose from his position on the floor, his palms clenched tight as he tried to control his anger.

Megan swallowed, closing her eyes and willing the memories to stop for a moment. Her mind seemed to be filled with images from the moment he pointed his gun at her face. The entire scene was familiar, her head pounding, the gun pointing at her crumpled form, the stench of his mouth as he spoke to her. Everything stirred the memories her mind seemed to forget and she couldn't focus, having trouble recognizing the present from her memories.

"What are we doing now, Grant?" Bobby's voice broke through her haze and she blinked. "There is nowhere for you to go, the cops are covering every inch of this hospital." SWAT members were finally inside the room, sneaking around, Jack and two more snipers quietly took their positions.

"I have no intention to run away. I'm here to finish what I started five years ago. I don't mind shooting her right now." He mumbled and Bobby snorted, raising his eyebrow.

"Why did you let me in then?" He asked. "If you kill them now, no one will listen to your story. No one will understand the way they destroyed your life. Where were you all those years?" He asked, trying to distract him.

Perry's eyes darkened. "I had a lot of time to think about everything that happened." He whispered, nodding his head and suddenly freezing completely, his eyes widening. He glared at Bobby and gave a cry of anger as he pushed Megan to the ground, aiming his gun at her as she crushed to the floor.

"Jack!" Bobby shouted, knowing the game was over. He rushed down, not allowing himself to think about what might happen if he couldn't make it on time.

Megan stumbled, her head still dizzy as she tried to move her hands forward and block her fall. She closed her eyes when her palms made painful contact with the floor, screaming when someone fell on top of her, pain and blinding panic making her struggle against the weight that settled above her. She froze when she heard two shotguns resonating around the room.

The silence was deafening and the man who held her captive under his body seemed to grow heavier with each passing second. She recognized his scent; she recognized the arm that held her head firmly under his shoulder. She couldn't bring herself to speak to him; her mind seemed to process just one thing as her eyes grew heavy. He didn't wear his vest. The realization was frightening, paralyzing and she couldn't face it.

His voice startled her. "Megan?" He groaned. "Meg?"

Her eyes opened and he lifted his body away from her, helping her to settle on her back. Her voice shook when she spoke, her eyes bright with tears. "Bobby? I thought…" He was pale, he was in pain but he smiled down at her.

"I'm alright…the vest caught the bullet. I'll have a nasty bruise in my back. I might need a massage." He teased.

She burst into tears and he pulled her closer, nodding his head towards Jack and signaling that they were both alright. "I thought…you didn't have any vest." She mumbled, her tears hot against his neck.

"I have another one." He pulled down the collar of his shirt to reveal the vest that was hidden under his sweatshirt, hissing as he moved. He moved his hands on her back, making sure that she was alright. She was shaking and he held her tight, smiling at the realization that it was over. "You know what?" He asked, holding her chin and raising her head so that he could see her eyes. "I think we will get out breakfast from the deli around the corner." That caused another burst of tears but she nodded her head against his chest and he sighed with relief, holding her close.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"What are you doing?" The sudden exclaim startled him and he dropped the spoon he was holding, his eyes betraying his surprise as his face took the 'deer in the headlight' expression. He cleared his throat and shook his head, wondering how she managed to sneak behind him so easily. He motioned his hand at the messy kitchen.

"I was making lunch?" He was happy that she couldn't hear the question in his voice and watched with amusement as she sniffed softly before rolling her eyes at him.

"It looks like you're burning lunch, Jack." Sue teased, her eyes gleaming with mischief.

He tilted his head to the right, brown eyes darkening. "Humor me, I still feel a little sore." He tried hard not to grin and instead gave her the most convincing puppy look he could muster. She snorted and his eyes widened in disbelief.

"In case you were trying to persuade me, agent Hudson, I'll have you know that I have become resilient to your charming brown eyes." she said primly and he groaned inwardly, amazed yet again at the marvelous control she had on her tone of voice. He tried a new tactic; he approached her slowly, reaching out to caress her hair, his face millimeters from hers, their eyes focused on each other.

"So, you think I have charming eyes?" He asked softly, her eyes lowered to his mouth and focused on his eyes again. He moved his hand to bring her closer to him, their lips almost touching. He saw her smiling softly before she closed the distance and brought their lips together.

The kiss was gentle and slow. He felt her hands sneaking upwards on his chest before settling on his shoulders. He moved one hand to her lower back and caressed her hair in the other one, deepening the kiss as she tilted her head a little, allowing more access. She brought her body closer, eager to feel the heat that radiated from his body, suddenly feeling relieved that all the tension was over. He leaned against the counter, pulling her against him as he drowned into the kiss, feeling nothing but her warmth.

She broke the kiss slowly and moved to trace a line of warm kisses along his jaw line. She felt the vibration when he moaned and talked and tried to lift her eyes to see what he was saying. He shook his head and took her hand in his, signing frantically. Her heart contracted as he pulled her to another kiss and then made sure she could see him before he talked again.

"I love you, Sue." He said, caressing her hair. She flushed and snuggled closer to him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I love you too, Jack." She whispered. "I was worried." She said, clutching the sweater he wore in her hand. "When Tara said that there were shots fired…"

"I know." He said softly and saw that she raised her head a little and watched him. "For a moment there, I thought we wouldn't be able to get them out of there. But we did, Sue. We're alright and Perry's dead. I only wish we could find Stanton."

She nodded her head and sighed. "I guess we should talk about work…about what's going to happen."

"Not now." He shook his head. "I already set up a meeting with Garret but right now I just want to be with you. I just want to hold you without any interruptions."

She chuckled. "You might wanna get some take out too."

He groaned at the smell of smoke that enveloped his kitchen. She grinned at him and he pulled her to another breathless kiss before releasing his grip and heading towards the phone. "Chinese?" He asked and she nodded her head, smiling at the prospect of having some down time together.

They were comfortable with each other as they ate their lunch and Jack insisted to clear the dishes on his own before joining her on the sofa, his eyes were laughing as he sat down beside her. "So…" He spoke and signed at the same time. "You are resilient to my eyes?"

Sue grinned. "After working with you for several years I developed immunity." She said proudly, tracing a line on his forearm.

Jack pursed his lips. "I really must do something about it." He gazed at her, brown eyes pleading with her.

She giggled. "What do you want, Jack?"

"A date." He declared. "With me, on Friday night."'

She grinned. "I don't need persuasion to do that." She moved a little closer to him and he licked his lips. "But I do need something else." He swallowed.

"What exactly do you need Miss Thomas?"

"A kiss." She smiled and he raised his eyebrows before lowering his head and exploring her lips again, his hands moving up and down her back as he pulled her closer. Sue snuggled closer, her hands playing with his thick hair. Their tongues danced together and he slowly ended the kiss, smiling at her flushed face.

"I knew you weren't really resilient to my eyes…"

She smacked his arm playfully.

* * *

It seemed like eternity had passed before they finally reached his apartment. They both spent hours in the ER and then stopped at the deli to pick up something to eat. They each took a turn in the shower, but their food was forgotten the moment they took a seat on his sofa, their bodies deciding to shut down.

Like he was dreaming, Bobby pulled her with him and covered them with a blanket. He was too tired to talk, his body demanding compensation for so many sleepless nights. Megan moved and removed some papers from the sofa before snuggling to him, careful not to hurt any of them. She marveled at the way her head seemed to fit so well at the crook of his neck and smiled when he pulled her tighter before they both surrendered to sleep.

His sofa was way too comfortable. That was the first thought Bobby had when he woke up. When he opened his eyes, he smiled and raised his hand to look at the time. He smiled when he felt her stirring beside him, her breathe hot against his neck. "What time is it?" She whispered.

"Time for lunch." He chuckled. "We slept for a good four hours."

Megan shook her head. "Wake me up tomorrow morning." She asked and he caressed her back slowly.

"I think we should at least eat something." His stomach agreed with him as it rumbled loudly. Megan sighed and he turned his head and looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Not really." She admitted, shaking her head.

He was quiet for a few minutes. He was never good in talking, always considered himself as a man of action and he knew that she wouldn't open easily about her feelings. He sighed to himself, they both needed to learn how to be with each other. He met her eyes when she raised her head. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

She shook her head and caught the look of disappointment in his eyes. "Not now, I need to sort some things on my own first. Maybe we could eat something, I am a little hungry."

"Do you want to make something or just settle for the goodies we brought from the deli?" He asked, chuckling when she nodded her head enthusiastically when he mentioned the food they brought. "I'll make the coffee, you set the table."

They ate their lunch in comfortable silence and then ate the brownies they bought in front of the TV, watching a movie. She cuddled closer to him when the movie ended and he reached for her hand. "What do you want to do now? Another movie?" She shook her head and he noticed when her entire body seemed to freeze as she breathed softly. He saw the bright eyes and tried to smile at her, ending up in making her cry against his shoulder. "It doesn't make sense." She whispered and he knew that she will talk to him if he'll listen so he just waited for her to continue. "When they told us he did it because he was angry or that he got crazy after seeing his wife dead it made sense. I could see how something like that can happen but now…" She trailed off and raised her eyes to meet his. "He hurt us intentionally. He killed his wife. It doesn't make sense, I can't understand it."

He bit his lips before tucking away a strand of her hair. "It doesn't make sense because there is nothing logical about it. He blamed you for something and then became obsessed with you, he was insane, Megan, you can never understand people like him."

"I keep on thinking if we could have done something differently and every time I consider it I get lost all over again. What were we supposed to do? Leave his wife and ignore all the warning lights we saw?"

"You couldn't have lived with yourselves." Bobby said.

"If I had known that something like that would happen I would have never talked to her." She whispered. "After waking up at the hospital I blamed fate and luck and god, and you name it but now I understand that we were to blame. He said we meddled with other people's business and I keep on thinking…"

"Megan…"

"I could have been a mother, Bobby."

"It's not your fault." He said softly, realizing her silence in the last hours. "You can't think about it like that."

"But it is my fault." She rose from the sofa, backing away from the warmth he gave her. "I tried to help Perry's wife and look where it got me."

Bobby tilted his head and observed her quietly. "Where are you going with this? Are you telling me that from now on you won't help people because it might be dangerous?"

Megan paused, not expecting the question. "I don't know." She sighed. "It's my job and if I'm not doing it all the way then I might as well quit." She whispered.

Bobby smiled gently. "He was crazy, Meg, there was nothing you could do to change that." He patted the space beside him in the sofa and she sat down. "Our job presents us with the horrible side of life, but it doesn't mean that everyone are like that. I know it's hard for you to believe it but not everyone you'll help will stick a knife to your back." He intertwined his fingers with hers. "Hope is a good thing, Megan, don't give it up so easily."

She wiped her wet eyes and sighed. "Thank you."

"Don't ever think like that again." He said sternly. "He was insane and what happened that night was no one's fault but his."

"He said I begged." Megan bit her lips. "I guess that's why he found me so appealing. I bet his wife begged him not to hurt her either…" He kissed her palm, his lips warm and soft. "Do you mind if take a walk outside, I know it's cold, but I want to get some fresh air."

"Sure." Bobby smiled and they both headed towards the door.

"Can I stay tonight?" She almost whispered. "I don't want to be alone."

He traced a line across her cheek as he nodded his head, a smile on his face.

* * *

"No." His reply was short and sarcastic, he saw Tara smiling from her position at the entrance.

"Mr. Leland, it is highly recommended that you rest for a few days before getting back to work."

"I can rest at home and I'll be more comfortable. I refuse to stay another minute here." Myles nearly shouted. He was in the hospital for eight hours now and they were eight hours too much.

"Maybe I could take a look at him while he's staying at home." Tara offered and Myles grumbled, just what he needed to be alone with Tara and embarrass himself even more. However, that option was far more inviting then spending the rest of the day and night at the hospital so when the doctor nodded his head reluctantly he nearly jumped from the bed.

His head was still hurting and he suffered from dizziness but he really felt like going home. However, the thought of spending his evening with Tara was a little disconcerting. They seemed to be back to themselves at Christmas Eve but today when she stayed in his hospital room to keep him company things seemed to be a little strained.

Myles sighed at the wonderful smell that came from the general direction of his kitchen and walked slowly, feeling relieved to wear some soft sweat pants and sweatshirt instead of the hospital scrubs. Tara stood in his kitchen and he smiled when he saw her mumbling to herself while setting up the table for a late lunch. She grinned when she saw him and he swallowed his discomfort and sat down in front of her, intent on enjoying the food.

Tara wasn't completely sure she did the right thing by volunteering to baby-sit Myles for the night, of course, he wasn't aware that she was staying over yet but that was really a minor detail. She knew they grew very close in the last week. It was very easy to see him as more than a coworker the minute he dropped his defense mechanism. They worked well together, she already knew that but lately it seemed like she was enjoying his company. He had a unique sense of humor which she found quite appealing and he also seemed to understand her humor which was surely a good sign. She sighed softly, he asked her for dinner and she turned him down. She thought her reasons were right, but he didn't give her a chance to explain and moved on. She hoped she could have a second chance.

Myles tried not to stare at her so openly but when he realized she was deeply thinking about something he allowed his eyes and mind to wander. Her rejection still felt awkward. It's true that he hasn't dated that much in the past, but he could recognize attraction, was it possible that he read all the signs wrong? He took a sip from his water, he could only hope they will grow out of this awkwardness and remain close friends. They only lately seemed to become friendlier towards each other and he didn't want to lose her as his friend.

The sound of her voice brought him out of his musings. He raised his eyebrows and smiled slightly. She returned the gesture and then moved a hand in her hair. "Is the offer still stands?" She asked bluntly and watched with some amusement when he frowned.

"What offer?"

"The dinner at the best Italian restaurant."

Myles gulped as he fought a valiant fight to restore his voice. This was certainly a surprise. "I thought…you said…I thought it wasn't the right time."

She grinned at him and he had the urge to kiss it away. "It wasn't. We were in the middle of a case and I thought it might confuse us even further." She said softly and he chuckled, why didn't he consider that option? "I don't know what's going on with us, but I do know that we should try and see if it might be more than just friendly feelings." She watched with amusement when he opened and closed his mouth again. Her heart beat furiously against her chest, was she too late? "If I had known this was the way to shut you up, Harvard, I would have done it ages ago." She joked, trying to bring him to talk.

His smile was one she never saw before, a mixture of mischief and leering that made her heart beat even faster. He inched a little closer and moved his hand to caress hers. "Tara, dear, there are many ways to shut me up and I'm looking forward to introduce you to some."

It was her turn to gap at him and he laughed at the sudden flush that covered her cheeks. He thought about all the things that could cause that flush and smiled gently at her frustrated pout. "Let me see how I feel tomorrow morning and then I'll make reservations." She nodded her head and bit her tongue, waiting for him to walk over to the sink with the dishes before she spoke.

"So, where do I sleep tonight?"

She heard several dishes falling. "S…sleep?" He asked in an unnatural high voice. Tara grinned; she could play that game too.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"D…d…d…"

"Dress, Bobby, it's called a dress." Megan said, smiling slightly at his dazed expression. "I think I'm overdressed, maybe I should change…" She bit her lips, her hands touching the soft fabric.

His hand moved quickly, helping her with her coat as he spoke. "No time, we'll be late." He said, grinning as he pulled her after him down the stairs. "Can't be late for Antonio's, I made reservations, you know."

She laughed. "You just wanna see me in a dress."

"I haven't seen you in one before." He shrugged his shoulders, opening the door to his car and then placing his hand on her cheek. "You look beautiful." He whispered and was amused to see the flush on her cheeks. He placed a tender kiss on her lips before backing away and moving to his side of the car.

The short drive was quiet as Bobby concentrated on the slippery road and Megan concentrated on him, smiling as she remembered the last days. The night that she spent at his place after they returned from the hospital was a horrible one. She tried to sleep but every time she did, nightmares woke her up. She remembered everything, every horrible detail, every word he told her and every word she said when she begged him and even though she could shut the memories when she was awake they resurfaced when she couldn't protect herself.

After the third time she woke up screaming she had enough, she flung the covers and rushed from the room, her feet still unstable as the sense of falling seemed to be permanent in her mind. She always woke up from the fall, her hands always shot forward, trying somehow to hold into something. Bobby followed her into the living room and she saw his desperate features.

She lashed out on him, all her frustrations, all her pain. She told him to go back to sleep, told him to leave her alone that she's a big girl and could handle everything on her own. He didn't move and she completely fell apart, sinking to the cold floor, sobbing like she never did before. He sat beside her and pulled her into his arms. She struggled, didn't want his comfort, didn't want his pity and something inside of him seemed to snap as he spoke to her, fury clouding his eyes and heightening his accent.

He told her to stop holding back to stop acting like she could handle it. He told her that she doesn't need to be brave all the time and that leaning on him from time to time didn't mean that she was weak. He told her that he cared, that her moods and her past won't scare him away. Eventually, they fell asleep together on his sofa and she managed to sleep for a couple of hours but when she woke up screaming again she didn't fight when he held her close.

When morning finally came they were both tired and after breakfast she decided to take his advice and talk to someone. She asked Bobby to come with her and they both joined James and Sharon at the apartment that held so many memories. It was very emotional for all of them but afterwards when she tried to sleep she only woke up once and it brought her some comfort.

"Megan?" His voice startled her and she smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought."

"I noticed." He chuckled, walking out of the car and opening the door for her.

The restaurant was magnificent. "It's beautiful." Megan breathed. "I've never been here before." Bobby smiled as he laid his hand on the small of her back following the waiter who led them towards their table.

They ordered their food and decided to dance until their food will arrive. He chuckled when Megan buried her head in his shoulder. "What's wrong? You danced with me before; I'm not that lousy…" He joked.

"We're the only one on the dance floor." She whispered, raising her head to look in his eyes.

"So? I wouldn't have noticed anyone else anyway." He grinned and laughed when she smacked his neck painfully. "Now…now…that's not nice, Meg, we're in public." She laughed and relaxed in his arms, allowing the music and his scent to envelope her. He moved one of his hands to caress her hair and she shivered, raising her head from his shoulder and smiling at him. "I know you are very unstable on high heels, but I must appreciate them." His eyes darken, her mouth was inches away from his and she licked her lips, one eyebrow raised upwards in a challenge.

He smirked; lowering his lips to slowly tease her while his hand traced sensuous circles on her back. His touch was soft and warm, his breathe tickling her. She moved closer, the pull between them making her dizzy with sudden warmth. He pulled her closer, his open palm, flat and warm against her lower back. His lips teased, nibbling on her lower lip as he kept on dancing. She touched his lips with her tongue and felt him holding his breathe at the touch. He opened his eyes and she knew that he was about to kiss her senseless, oblivious to where they were.

She smiled, her hand that caressed his shoulder moved to his chest, halting his descendant. She pursed her lips and drew his face closer, their lips almost touching. "Now...now, Bobby." She whispered seductively. "We're in public."

His voice was hoarse when he spoke, a gleam in his eyes promising her that the game was not over. "Then I suppose we should sit down and have something to eat." She nodded her head and he led her to their table. "You'll need the energy." He added, winking at her.

She laughed, deciding not to respond at the moment as she sipped from her wine. Bobby's next words died in his throat when his cell phone ringed. He made a face at the small phone, a call at time like that never meant good news. He picked it up. "Manning."

He listened for a few moments and Megan watched silently when his eyes grew dark again and then he nodded his head. "I'll be right over, Jack." he hung up and took her hand in his. "I'm sorry, I need to get to the office." He hesitated before continuing. "They found William Stanton; they're bringing him in as we speak."

Megan's eyes widened. "I want to come with you." She said.

"You can't get inside the investigation room." He said.

"I know…I just…I want to know why…why he did it and if I'll stay at home then I'll go crazy, Bobby."

He nodded his head. "Let's go."

* * *

Phone calls had the tendency to come at the most uncomfortable times.

The beginning of her weekend was amazing and Sue couldn't think of a better way to spend her Friday night. She was in Jack's arms and they were enjoying a quiet evening together at his apartment. His idea for their date was an early dinner in a quiet café and then a movie in his place. Sue had every intention to enjoy their time together.

The remainder of the week passed quickly, they finished their paper work slowly and Garret made sure to keep any new cases away from their unit. After almost an entire week of early days and paperwork things started to get to normal again and everyone seemed to be energized after that well-deserved break.

Finally, they could focus on each other and somehow, she got scared all over again. Her feelings were throwing her into a whirlwind she didn't understand and still she marched forward with her eyes closed tight. For the first time, the great change in their relationship seemed to sink in and she wondered why they didn't notice it. She asked him and he seemed to ponder on the question before smiling at her. He told her that they were meant to be, that this was the reason why everything seemed to be so natural between them. She held him close and nodded her head, refusing to let the doubts surface again. As always, his touch made her forget her doubts.

She savored every caress, every whisper of touch. The way his fingers touched her hair, the way his lips caught hers in a gentle kiss. She knew he was gentle with her, she felt and saw the desire he held for her, brown eyes turning black as he looked at her, a playful grin on his lips. She tugged him closer and his lips trailed lower, drawing a line of moist kisses along her neck. Her hands sneaked around the buttons of his shirt and suddenly she found herself wondering if it will be easy to undo them. She found herself trying to open one button and then continuing down his chest after discovering that the mission wasn't that difficult.

He arched against her and she knew he said something when his breathe tickled her throat. He raised his head and regarded her with wide, dark eyes. He grasped her hand and rested her palm against his beating heart. His other hand moved from her position on her waist upwards towards her heart and she shuddered at the feeling, eager to feel more. He smiled down at her and eased his hand from under her shirt before easing his body from hers and adjusting them so that they were facing each other.

"I think you should wear buttons next time." He said, smiling at the way her face flushed. "What? I think I should open some buttons too, you seemed to have fun with them."

She raised her eyebrows suggestively and he laughed, amazed yet again at the way she could be so alluring and so innocent at the same time. He lowered his head again, intent on capturing her lips when the phone ringed.

And now she was watching when Jack and Myles both interrogated William Stanton. She smiled as she remembered Myles when he walked into the interrogation room, fully intent on playing the bad cup and wringing information. He didn't have to bother. Stanton told them everything they wanted to know, he confessed helping Perry escape, and he confessed in forging documents, he admitted that there was never a body in the Potomac.

She glanced at the man who sat beside her. The tall Aussie sat with his hands folded around himself, his face etched with disbelief. He preferred to stay in the observation room and she was quite sure he was keeping himself from leaping inside the room and have a word with Stanton.

She saw Dimitrius sighing and placing his hand on Bobby's shoulder. "Take her home, Bobby, its over." Bobby nodded his head slowly and rose from the chair he was sitting on.

"I'm telling her everything. We should inform James as well." He said and Dimitrius nodded his head slowly.

"Tell her what you need to tell to give her some closure."

Bobby nodded his head again and squeezed Sue's shoulder, smiling at her. "Are you and Sparky planning on coming to the party tomorrow night?"

She smiled mischievously and Bobby chuckled. "I don't know." She said. "We might just settle on a quiet night at home."

* * *

He chuckled when he entered the bullpen and saw her curled in his chair. She had his coat wrapped around her and he felt a strong male satisfaction when he saw her breathing his scent. Her high heel shoes were on the floor and her legs were folded beneath her as she stared into space. He approached slowly and she smiled a little when he brought a chair and sat in front of her, his hands reaching for hers.

"Do you like my coat?" He couldn't resist the teasing and smiled when she nodded her head and cuddled closer.

"Yes it's very…warm…" She teased, smiling a smile that didn't reach her eyes. Bobby sighed and bit his lips before talking.

"He confessed in helping Perry to escape. Apparently, he sent him to some psychiatric hospital for a check up under a false name and documents. Perry had a good four years to develop and hide his obsession with you and James. He was released a half a year ago and probably had it all planned before he came to Washington two weeks ago."

"Why did he help him?" Megan asked quietly.

"He knows it was a mistake. Perry lost a lot when he saved his life in the army and Stanton felt obligated to…" He trailed off when he saw the anger in her eyes. "I am not justifying his actions; I'm trying to see it from his point of view. When Perry got in town he surprised Stanton and he gave him the police scanner, that's how he knew your every movement. Stanton realized Perry wasn't very stable and he ran away. He told us he understood his mistake and willing to pay the price."

"Mistake?" Megan's eyes widened. "He helped cover up a murder."

"He claimed he didn't know Perry killed her, he witnessed the same scene you saw and it looked like a suicide."

"Some detective he was." She said bitterly, pulling his hand from his and moving it in her hair.

"We'll charge him for everything we can. I know it's probably no comfort to you."

"I don't…for the past few days I got used to thinking about him as the evil guy who sat aside and laughed while Perry had his way with us. But now you're saying he didn't really realize what he was doing…"

Bobby reached out for her hair, tucking a strand behind her ear. "Do you want me to take you home?" she shrugged her shoulders and then shook her head. "Do you…want us to have some coffee before we call it a night? After all, our date was brutally cut in the middle." This time, he received a smile and he placed a kiss on her forehead, his lips lingering on the soft skin before he pulled away and reached for her hands, pulling her up with him.

At the entrance to the bullpen, Jack hesitated and then smiled, pulling Sue into his arms and listening when Bobby and Megan talked quietly. Sue rested her head on his shoulder. "Is he telling her?" She asked and felt him nodding his head. He moved his hand through her hair and placed a finger beneath her chin, tilting her head so that she could see his lips. "I need your help." He whispered. "I lost a bet and now I need to pay for it." He grinned at the question in her eyes and moved them both against the wall so that they could see the couple inside. Sue smiled when Bobby kissed Megan's forehead before helping her to her feet. Jack tilted her head again and planted a small kiss on her mouth before speaking again. "I made a bet with James. I thought those two would kill each other before they'll be together." Sue giggled.

"You should have asked me, I could have shown you the potential, everyone saw it."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Alright, so I'm a bit slow in the romance department." His eyes widened when she snorted and burst into a fit of giggles. "What?"

"Three years is a little slow?" Sue quipped and then shrugged her shoulders at his astound look. "What? You said you loved me for as long as you can remember us. Now if that is not slow then…" He stopped her with a kiss, his mouth hot against hers, his arms moving to envelope her body. He only stopped when he heard a soft cough and turned to see Myles rolling his eyes at them.

"I know you're fond of dangerous situations but getting caught by one of our supervisors is not recommended right now." The tall agent smiled slightly. "Garret is a few minutes behind me. I just told him we finished wrapping this case completely and I'm sure he'll be right up to congratulate. Maybe you should button that shirt." He smirked at Jack and Sue flushed scarlet before leaving his arms and heading towards the bullpen. Jack moved his hand to button the shirt before he joined them, Garret following him inside.

Garret's speech was short; he congratulated them, ordered them not to show up until Monday and then left the bullpen. The other's hurried after them. Tara smiled when she watched Bobby and Megan leaving and then turned to Myles who pretended he was still fussing with his computer so that they will be left alone. Tara sat at the edge of his desk and he smiled at her. "They make a beautiful couple." She said.

Myles grinned. "Which one are you referring to?"

Tara laughed and he rose from his seat and reached out for her, holding her in his arms. Their middle of the week date was special, everything was new and exciting and getting to know each other better was a wonderful adventure. Myles looked at the woman in his arms and smiled, lowering his head to kiss her cheek. "You're right." He said. "Very beautiful." She beamed at him and raised her head, her lips meeting his in a gentle kiss.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

The water boiled and Bobby hurried to pour them into the cups before reaching for his cupboard and pulling out a packet of chocolate cookies. Megan eyed it with appreciation. "That wasn't there when I looked for something to eat last week." She said.

He raised his eyebrow. "You went through my closets?" He faked shock.

She rolled her eyes. "I went through your kitchen cupboards in a vain search for food. Don't look so shocked, there was nothing in them."

"Well, I figured you might hang around my apartment more often, so I might as well be able to satisfy your every crave." He gave her a flirtatious wink and handed her the cup of coffee.

"Are we playing the double meaning game again? You know I'm better, we've already established that." She grinned and Bobby chuckled, his memory bringing him back a few days earlier when a comment just like that brought on a verbal spur that was filled with implications and innuendos. When they finally ran out of words the intensity was so strong it almost killed him. He had to touch her. The feeling was obviously mutual and she was in his arms as they tumbled to the familiar sofa, kissing passionately. He loved that new side of her he was slowly discovering, he loved the way she fitted in his arms so well.

At some point one of them stopped the hungry explorations. He guessed that they simply ran out of air. And when he stared down at her flushed face and traced the fair skin that he already managed to uncover he decided that they should wait just a little longer before moving things forward again. He could still see the bruises on her rib cage and his back still hurt. She was confused and he saw the insecurity in her eyes as she waited for him to speak. He kissed her softly and admitted he wanted to wait just a little, that he didn't want to rush, that their next time should be slow and memorable. She smiled, the mischief in her eyes returning when she told him that she remembered their first time very well. He laughed, pulling her close for another kiss.

"Bobby?" Her voice brought him back to the present. "Where were you?"

"In a good place." He smiled. "Your clothes are still here if you wanna change into something more comfortable. I got them out of the drier this morning, they're in the bedroom."

She arched an eyebrow. "When you say change into something more comfortable…"

"Go away…" He rolled his eyes and firmly stopped the train of thoughts that started running in his mind. She giggled when she headed towards his bedroom and Bobby placed his cup of coffee and the cookies on the living room table. He just sat down on the sofa when she called him. Shaking his head, he got up. "What?" He asked, moving towards the bedroom.

When he walked through the door he stopped in his tracks, taking the sight of the room that was semi dark, the only light coming from a few large candles that were placed strategically around the room. Megan sat on his bed, one bare foot tucked beneath her. His attention was drawn to the bed, he thought he saw Rose petals and he approached slowly, confirming his suspicions. He groaned inwardly.

"Bobby…" She started.

"It's not what you think." He hurried to explain.

"What am I thinking?" She asked softly.

"That I brought you here intentionally so that we could spend the night together." He blurted.

"You don't want to spend the night with me?"

"There is absolutely no way I can get away with this, right?"

She smiled. "I know you didn't sneak in here…so, how did you manage to pull this romantic atmosphere?"

He sighed. "One of my neighbors saw you and when I told her that I'm taking you out for dinner she insisted that my apartment needed some romantic touch. I humored her and gave her my spare set of keys, I thought she'll put some flowers in the living room and get it over with." He took a look around his bedroom. "She seemed to have other ideas…"

"Well it _is_ romantic." She said. "She did a good job."

He sat beside her on the bed, reaching out for her hand. "I know you had a rough couple of days and nights. I don't want anything to bother you or me, definitely not that case."

She sighed. "I feel strange…I'm nervous like this is our first time together. I feel like I might disappoint you. Does that make any sense?"

He laughed shortly. "Disappoint me? What are you talking about?" She shrugged her shoulders and he squeezed her hand. "I have an idea. Maybe we could just relax and see where this is going. We don't have to jump to the deep end of the pool, we could start someplace else, just for fun."

"Just for fun…" She repeated slowly. "A kiss might be nice, don't you think?"

He grinned, pulling her towards him as he lowered his head slowly, his lips touching hers. She sighed into his mouth, moving her hand to cup his face as the kiss deepened and he moved closer, enveloping his arms around her and pulling her to lie beside him on the bed. He felt like he was kissing her forever, giving and taking as she responded to his touch. One of his hands migrated to her back and he traced a finger around the zipper of the blue dress, his hesitation ebbing away when he realized she was unbuttoning his shirt slowly. He smiled to the kiss and heard her chuckling. She broke the kiss slowly and he stared at her face, the soft light caressing her face.

"I just might disappoint you here." She said, smiling at him.

"What do you mean? Will you stop saying that; have you seen yourself in the mirror lately?"

"Yes, I still have marks on my ribs but that's not what I'm talking about." He raised his eyebrows and she continued. "They didn't have any red on my size so I had to settle for…Oof…" Her words were swallowed by the pillow as Bobby playfully turned her around so that he could have better access to her back.

His breathe caught in his throat. "Blue…" He murmured. "Even better…" he grinned and she burst out in laughter, every hesitation or awkwardness that was between them disappearing. She leaned for another kiss and he happily met her half way, becoming addicted to her taste.

She drew closer to him. Their legs tangling together as they kissed, lips soft and warm against each other. Bobby's hands were warm against her back and she arched against him, seeking for more contact. She moved her hands along his chest, trying to undo the buttons as he kept on distracting her. In an effort to regain some kind of clearness in her hazy mind she broke away from the kiss, concentrating fully on removing his shirt.

He smiled, closing his eyes and adjusting their bodies close together, laying on his back and giving her full control. Megan hesitated for a moment before kissing him again, her tongue exploring his mouth while her hands traveled every where. He hissed her name, the pleasure almost too much for him.

She was surprised when he easily flipped them over, and his eyes were dark and stormy as he looked at her. He moved to remove her dress slowly and she found herself averting her eyes when he took in every detail. His breathe tickled her ear. "I think blue is my new favorite color." He whispered and she laughed, her eyes meeting his.

"I think it's wrong that we could still talk in complete sentences." She teased and watched with amazement when his eyes grew even darker and he moved a hand to caress the exact line where her bra met her skin. She inhaled sharply and he lowered his head and kissed the top of her breast, succeeding in making her lose all coherent thought.

She was warm and sweet and Bobby lost every thread of control he ever had as he moved his body closer to her, seeking heat and softness. He couldn't speak anymore, letting his body speak for him, taking in every expression he saw in her eyes. Megan tried to match his every move, sometimes leading, sometimes following. She let go of everything, knowing that he will catch her. And in the end, it was just the two of them; kissing passionately, falling into bliss together.

* * *

He held her close to him, leading her slowly with the sound of music only he could hear. Her body was pressing intimately into his and he smiled to her hair. The idea of spending a quiet night at home certainly had his advantages. Spending the entire day with her was even more amazing then he thought.

She arrived pretty late in the morning and found him still rumpled as he just rolled out of his bed to open the door. He gotten so used to the night shifts he was having trouble in falling asleep at night. She teased him, saying that she was sure the paramedics would love if he would keep working with them. He rolled his eyes, his sense of humor a little rusty before his morning coffee.

They took a walk in the park with Levi. The golden in high spirits despite the cold that surrounded them, they threw snow at each other and Jack knew that it's been a while since any of them laughed so much. They returned to his apartment, Sue surprising him with a bag of clothes she carried in her car. She flushed scarlet when she told him that her clothes were wet and that she was cold and needed a warm shower. He laughed when they walked inside and gave her the largest towel he could find, struggling hard against the images in his mind.

They talked. They talked about everything and nothing at all, about their past and their future, their hopes and dreams. He never remembered opening up like this to anyone, only Sue could understand him so perfectly. They made dinner together and even that simple task was enjoyable with her presence.

And now, as the New Year slowly arrived he was content to make new resolutions, sure of himself enough to make long lasting promises, knowing now that he could keep them. Jack moved them closer to the window, eyeing the clock that was hung on the wall.

"Is it time?" Sue asked and he nodded his head.

She raised her head from his shoulder and watched him closely as he signed in her hand, mouthing the countdown until he reached the end. She watched when he smiled and lowered his head a little, intent on kissing her. She smiled back, tilting her head upwards to meet him half way. The kiss started as light and gentle but soon they both found themselves consumed by the desire they felt for each other. Jack moved his hands restlessly on her back, forming circles and pulling her closer to him. Sue anchored one of her hands to his hair, caressing his scalp while her other hand trailed lines on his chest.

Mouths glued together, Jack was having a hard time to focus. All he could think about was her touch and the desire to take her with him, close the door and make the world disappear for the rest of the night. He wondered if it was too soon. He already knew his feelings. The thought that she will be the only woman he would ever be with was not at all intimidating, he found himself longing to make it happen.

She eased away from the kiss, moving her lips along his jaw line towards the one point next to his ear that could make him groan and grasp her more tightly. She already learned to recognize the vibrations of his chest to be his vocal reaction to her ministrations. It made her feel powerful, that she could cause such a strong reaction with a mere caress of her lips. It made her love him more as he gave himself completely to her, not hiding anything.

She wondered what it would be like to give him everything in return. She wondered if she was ready. She had no doubt that this man who was now anxious to open a few buttons in her shirt was the one for her. But was she ready? Their relationship was so new…and so old.

She drowned in another kiss. His tongue fighting hers for dominance as he buried his hands in her hair, she moaned into his mouth and felt him responding, his kiss becoming slower and more sensual as he slowly ended it. She felt the sudden vibration of a loud noise and pulled him closer as the festival of lights danced in front of his window. The fireworks were amazing and Sue smiled to his neck, knowing that she should just allow things to progress on their own; they could handle everything that might cross their path.

Jack tilted her head upwards, smiling at her. "Happy new year, Sue."

She grinned. "Happy new year."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

The siren echoed in the street and Megan reached out to turn it off. James grabbed the radio. "Washington 52. In the scene."

"52, do you require assistance?"

James surveyed the scene around. "It doesn't look like that at the moment."

Megan shook her head and opened the ambulance door, watching when Jack Hudson approached her. "We have a dead body and Myles took a bad swing in his eye."

Megan and James left the ambulance and headed towards the surveillance van, Myles was sitting inside, his hand covering his eye as he moaned. "I don't need a hospital."

Megan pried his hand gently from the eye and nodded her head. "I think you do, Myles." James helped him up and led him to the ambulance. Megan looked at Jack with question. "Bobby?"

There was a grim expression on his face. "He's alright. He left before you got here." Megan was about to ask more when he shook his head and turned around, hearing someone calling his name. "Excuse me." He walked towards the small house and Megan frowned as she watched him walking away. A look towards Tara's direction didn't help as the blond agent was busy with her equipment. She bit her lips, something strange was going on.

* * *

Megan was surprised to see his keys at the door when she walked inside. She raised her eyebrows, searching for him in the kitchen before removing her coat and heading towards the bedroom. She had grown to think of his apartment as home, barely sleeping in her own apartment anymore. When she wasn't spending the night with him, she was working.

She was reluctant at first, remembering previous mistakes, but his logic was clear and his idea was good. Since she still had to pay the rent for the next few months, she kept the apartment and he arranged for a nice room for her, placing a bed and a closet in his spare room, allowing her to paint the walls. It was just in case, he told her, that she will need the space from him.

She didn't spend one night in that room, preferring to stay with him any time.

She stopped at the entrance to the bedroom, taking in the pile of dark uniforms that was on the floor and the sight of him on the bed, his arm covering his eyes. If he heard her coming in, he didn't show any sign of it and she took a step backwards, heading towards the shower.

The room was humid and she could still smell his soap. She smiled, closing her eyes as the scent engulfed her, remembering his touch. She couldn't believe it's been over two months since she first met him in the ambulance station. Megan grinned at the memory of Valentine and how she was most unprepared for the romantic night he planed, his room…their room once again filled with candles. It was one of the most romantic days she had and he made her promise not to tell a soul in fear that his reputation will go down the drain. Of course, she told Sue and Sue told Lucy and the jokes ended up being on Jack and Myles who obviously had less ideas for the romantic day.

Finishing her shower, she put some sweats and walked towards the bedroom. His eyes were open and she smiled at him. "Hey, I didn't expect to see you home." The smile faltered at his sober expression. "Bobby?"

"I'm fine Megan." He said, his voice harsh and distant, staring at a point on the wall in front of him.

She raised an eyebrow, trying to stifle the initial angry response that was about to surface. Instead, she took a breath. "I'm grabbing something to eat, you want some?"

"No, thank you." He said shortly, still not looking at her.

She made a sandwich, her appetite slowly disappearing as she noticed two empty bottles of beer. She wondered if someone was with Bobby and they had a drink together, but who drank alcohol so early in the day? She tossed the bottles to the trash can. Bobby didn't drink them, for as long as she knew him he only had one drink, never more. The only exception was when they ordered a bottle of wine. She wondered what was wrong and suddenly had the urge to call Jack and ask him about the raid that happened earlier. What was Bobby doing at home so early?

She walked towards the bedroom again and he turned to face her when he heard her approaching. She sat on the bed, reaching out to touch his shoulder. He flinched and she backed away from him, wrapping her arms around herself. He stared at her, knowing his reaction hurt her but finding no words of comfort he could give her.

She had to swallow hard before talking. "Did you drink that beer?"

He arched an eyebrow. "What if I did?"

"Nothing, I just wondered." She said softly and then gazed at him. "If you want to talk…"

"I don't want to talk about it!" He said sharply, feeling overwhelmed with sudden anger. He watched quietly when she rose from the bed and headed down the hallway, closing the door that led to the spare room. Bobby lowered his head to his hands, not sure he could handle a fight with her among everything else that happened. He tried to rest and forget about it, but nothing helped. He rose from the bed and reached for his jeans, dressing and walking towards the spare room. He hesitated at the door, having trouble to find the right words.

Megan leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. She had to pull away, couldn't look at him in her state of mind. She was confused, something happened but he wouldn't tell her and she had to back away from him. She looked at the quiet room, smiling at the pale blue walls. She didn't remember who commented on the color to be prefect for a nursery. That comment brought out a hysterical laugh from the both of them and they never mentioned it again. Was it a fantasy? That the room could ever be a nursery? That they will have a nursery? She knew that this relationship will be hard, they had a rough start, they both had to adjust themselves, she knew he was inside her heart and was there to stay. But he never pushed her away like that. She was the only one who…

A sudden realization sunk inside her heart. She pushed him away more than once and yet he always seemed to be at her side. She had to find the courage to do the same. She won't give up on something good just because things might be a little rough. Her head held high, she opened the door, surprised to see him standing there.

He swallowed and reached for her hand, dropping it when she didn't move. "I…I wondered if you'll go somewhere with me."

"Where?"

"A place…I want you to see. Around seven o'clock?"

"Will you wake me up at six and a half?" She asked, meeting his gaze with her own.

He smiled a little. "I will." He followed her to the bedroom and closed the door after seeing that she was under the covers. The temptation to hold her was almost too much but he recognized the space she needed and appreciated the fact that despite everything he said she still didn't use the spare room. Sighing to himself, he went to the living room, wondering how he could possibly make time move faster.

* * *

Bobby couldn't remember a meeting that seemed so short. He wondered if it was because he was afraid of looking in her eyes at the end of it. They arrived early and sat down on the stairs that led to the entrance. He couldn't look in her eyes as he told her about the consequences of the raid that happened that morning.

They raided a house in the suburbs, expecting to find a drug dealer. They found the drugs along with an illegitimate gambling business, fully equipped. Bobby was momentarily distracted and Myles paid the price as one of the men in the room attacked him. It was the sudden understanding in Myles' eyes that frightened him and he left the scene, quite sure that his career was over and that his friends will turn against him.

He didn't feel the urge to gamble, he didn't feel the familiar itching feeling in his hands, but he got distracted and someone could have died because of it. When he returned home he was so upset he simply didn't notice drinking two bottles of beer. He never did that, always remembering that one addiction can change shape and turn into another. When the realization sunk in he simply went to bed, hoping that sleep will come and put him out of his misery.

And then Megan came and he knew that he had to tell her, tell her before she'll find out from someone else. Maybe he'll manage to keep her by his side. Losing her as well…he couldn't even think about it without feeling his heart clenching. When the 'GA' meeting was over he sighed and rose slowly from his seat. He wasn't sure he was ready to face her yet.

He found her in the exact location where he left her, sitting on the fourth step, holding a cup of hot chocolate in her hand and handing him another. He lowered his tall frame to sit beside her and took the hot cup from her hands, smelling the sweet scent of the chocolate. "How was the meeting?" She asked quietly and he nodded his head.

"The same as always." He replied, wondering if they could somehow return to themselves. Was she angry at him for not telling her sooner? He told her that he didn't gamble for nine straight years before his tumble the previous year, did it bring her any comfort?

"We should get back." She said and he nodded his head, following her outside. He froze when they reached his car, becoming fully alert at the sight of his team mates waiting for him. He looked at Megan but she shook her head. "Don't look at me; I have no idea what they are doing here."

Myles suggested dinner in a small café and they all nodded their heads, practically dragging Megan and Bobby with them. The small gathering did help to relieve some of Bobby's tension. Jack assured him that his job was intact and he spent long moments with Myles, Tara, D. and Lucy and talked to them, trying to explain. They all seemed to accept the problem and they all offered their support, it relieved him to see true friends in his colleagues.

When they were finally alone Megan was the one who made the first step, reaching out for his hand. He grasped her smaller hand in his, taking a shaky breath as relief flooded through him. They walked quietly towards his car and he stopped to envelope her in his arms before opening the door for her.

As they drove she spoke finally. "You know, someone told me that leaning on someone else didn't mean weakness."

He smiled a little. "I was always good in giving advices. I was never good in following them."

"It doesn't bother me, Bobby, the fact that you have a gambling problem. But it did scare me to see you like that."

He nodded his head. "I'm sorry. I know I was wrong pushing you away like that."

She smiled. "Yeah, well, I pushed you away too."

"I thought we've passed this stage a while ago."

"We did." She paused for a moment. "I'm glad you told me yourself. I'm glad I didn't hear it from Jack or Sue."

He hesitated before answering. "You know what? I'm glad I told you too."

They went to sleep early, hesitantly reaching for each other under the covers, both unsure at themselves as they allowed touch to compensate for the lost words. Their lovemaking was different, slower and softer as if they only just saw each other clearly. Bobby watched quietly as she dozed into sleep, her warm body snuggled close to his. He reached a hand to caress her hair and smiled at the sense of serenity that washed over him. He was tired but so very much relieved. Closing his eyes, he fell into slumber.

* * *

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Sue spoke softly and watched when Jack pursed his lips and then sighed.

"I hope so." He said. "We know him for a long time. He's my best friend. I know he's happy with her, I'm just not sure she could handle it after all her history with men."

"Bobby is a good man." She sighed and he pulled her closer as they climbed the stairs to her apartment.

"Is Lucy home?" He asked and she responded with a mischievous smile. He laughed. "What? It was an innocent question."

"Was it, agent Hudson?" She laughed, remembering all the times when the mere presence of Lucy in the apartment caused them to behave. However, in the last few weeks even that didn't help as they both found creative ways to lose themselves in one another. "Lucy went over to Peter's for a quiet night of movies and popcorn."

"Does this mean we have the house to ourselves?" He asked, effectively distracting her from the simple task of opening the door, kissing her earlobe while his hands roamed the sides of her body. She stomped her foot, a soft sigh escaping her lips as Jack slowly moved her hair from her neck and started nibbling slowly, his warm breath creating a shiver all over her body. She tried to form a coherent sentence, turning to face him, his arms still embracing her.

"If you keep it up, Jack, I won't be able to open the door and we will stay outside." She teased and laughed as he made a show of pouting before he released her and physically turned her around so that she could open the door.

Her hands were still unstable, but she managed to open the door, giggling as he stayed close to her while she stepped inside. She paused at the entrance, curious when she saw the soft light that came from the living room. Her nose picked up a sweet vanilla scent and she turned to face him, question in her eyes. He smiled. "Go ahead."

Sue's breathe caught in her throat at the sight of the living room. The room was filled with candles and there was a large bouquet of flowers on the table. She turned to face him, a smile illuminating her features. He shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, I knew Lucy won't be home and she was kind enough to help me with it."

"What's the occasion?" She asked, finding it difficult to breath.

Jack just smiled, helping her to remove her coat and removing his own before reaching out for her hand. "There is no special occasion. I just wanted to do something special." He motioned towards the sofa and sat down beside her. "We didn't have much time for ourselves lately and I missed you." He pulled her to him and she smiled, melting into his embrace. He was right, they had a few rough cases in the past few weeks and they didn't have much time together. They few evenings they did spend together were nothing less than amazing, Sue felt her cheeks grow hot and buried her head deeper in Jack's chest, inhaling his scent.

Jack closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of holding her peacefully. The last few weeks were hectic and today's fiasco was the worst. He enjoyed his rare moments of contentment with her, he wanted to make them last forever. He kissed her hair, remembering all the nights he had to leave her and walk away. She had decided to wait and he respected her decision, despite the way his body objected. He respected her above all and he imagined a time where he will not hide the full extent of his desire for her.

She snuggled closer to him and he smiled; a new idea surfacing. He looked towards his coat; he carried the small box in the pocket for two weeks now, he just couldn't find the right time, couldn't find the right words. What were the right words for such an offer? He never thought he was that good with words, he declared his love for her in a hospital room…but it didn't seem to bother her very much…

"Jack?" She looked at him, a smile on her face. "Are you alright? You seemed upset for a moment."

He shook his head, finding that he needed to clear his throat before he could speak. "I'm alright." He said his voice thick to his own ears. Suddenly, he knew this was the moment, this was his chance and the words failed him once more as he struggled to speak, shaking his head and raising his hand, signing.

Sue watched with awe as he signed, his signing fast and fluent. He signed every word and it seemed like he practiced a lot recently. She shook her head, realizing she hasn't picked up a word of what he was saying and signed him to repeat it. He looked at her incredulously and smiled, signing faster. She felt her eyes widening. He told her he loved her, he told her he wanted to spend every waking moment with her and that he wanted to sleep with her in his arms. She blinked at the last sign and raised her eyes in question. He repeated the gesture and she blinked again, her heartbeat racing as her mind seemed to process things very slowly. She watched when he sighed and then spoke. "I signed it wrong." He whispered. "Sue…"

"Yes." She whispered and he raised his eyebrow, trying to form some kind of a sentence at the sight of her glowing face.

"Yes?" He asked finally and she nodded her head.

"I'll marry you." She was crying and he gathered her in his arms, releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding. She leaned against him for a few moments and then raised her head, smiling through her tears. "You signed. I never saw you sign so fast."

"I practiced in front of the mirror." He chuckled, moving to caress her hair, aching to feel her against him. Her eyes clouded and she licked her lips, sighing when he pulled her closer, moulding their bodies together as he kissed her. He traced her lips with his tongue, slowly nibbling on every lip before deepening the kiss. She responded ardently and he sighed, his entire body responding to the kiss. His hands trailing beneath her sweater, he sighed at the contact, tracing the line beneath her bra. She arched against him and he moaned, smiling when he realized her hands were creating trails of fire up and down his chest.

His shirt was gone and he wasted no time in removing hers before pulling her flush against him, the contact shocking them. He breathed her scent, readjusting their bodies so that she was straddling him. He smiled at her flushed face and bright eyes and kissed her lips gently, his hands exploring the hot skin he uncovered. Her bra was almost his undoing and he traced the dark strap with his finger, tempted to lower it from her shoulder.

Sue sighed softly, his touch evoking so many feelings inside. He was watching her, his eyes dark. She focused her attention on his chest, tracing lines with her fingers, smiling when he shuddered and his hands started wandering again, threading closer and closer to the places she wanted him to touch. Jack watched her, his hand moving to caress her breast, her breathe caught in her throat as her eyes opened wide, not really seeing him as he caressed. He smiled and pulled her to him, his heart beating hard in his chest. She opened smoldering eyes and looked at him. "Jack, I want to…" He held a hand to her lips.

"I promised you that we will wait and I intend to keep my promises." He said softly, she stared at him for a moment before nodding her head. "Do you mind if we'll make it a very short engagement?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively and she giggled.

"I don't mind at all." She leaned to kiss him and his eyes widened.

"Wait, I have a ring for you." His words were swallowed in her kiss and she pulled away after a while, leaving them both breathless.

"Did you say something?"

"Later." He mumbled, pulling her for another kiss.

* * *

 _To Camelia - I know that the case is over, but I do have some loose ends to close with my characters which I think are important...And also, a dose of well deserved romance after all this drama. Only two more after this one...Bell._


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

He opened the door quietly, smiling when he heard her moving in the kitchen. He stopped in his tracks when he heard something falling to the floor, a loud yelp and a string of curses that made him grin. He approached with caution, leaning on the counter as he looked at her. "I think I'm a bad influence." He said, keeping a straight face when she jumped and turned to face him.

"You scared me." She accused, waving a kitchen knife at him. "And you're late."

"Sorry, the meeting was longer than we expected."

She kept on cutting the vegetables and he raised his eyebrows. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She responded.

He approached her, touching her shoulder, a smile on his face. "Is this the time of the month? I can tell, you know, you're…" He trailed off, his eyes widening at the glare she gave him. "You're not different at all than usual, in fact, you are so much more charming…" He stopped talking again when he saw the tears in her eyes, she averted her eyes and he pried the knife from her hand before pulling her into his arms. "Megan, what's wrong?"

Her tears were warm against his shirt and Megan stomped her foot in frustration. "It'd been a bad day, that's all. My new partner is a nightmare and I'm tired and cranky and no, Bobby, it's not the time of the month." She chuckled a little. "I just wanna crawl into bed and wake up tomorrow."

"You can go to bed if you want to." He smiled, kissing her hair and tilting her head so that he could wipe her tears.

"I can't. Everyone is coming in an hour and a half and nothing is ready." She said, surveying the mess she made in the kitchen. "I don't cook well when I'm in a lousy mood."

"I'll tell you what. You sit down." He positioned her on one of the chairs. "I'll make you some coffee and then you can supervise while I'll finish making dinner. You know you like to supervise and I won't burn anything if you're here."

She smiled. "Make it hot chocolate and we have a deal."

He arched an eyebrow. "Comfort drink? That bad?"

"When you first met me, did you think I was mean?"

"Mean?"

"Yes, mean, evil, bad, insensitive, you know."

"Well…I…why do you ask?" He tried to avoid the question.

"My new partner said I was mean, right in front of the patient." She said quietly.

"Why would he say that?" Bobby handed her the hot chocolate and moved behind her, intent on relieving some of her tension by releasing the knots in her shoulders "No wonder you're stressed." He mumbled, easing the pressure when she yelped.

"You remember we use a chair when we have to carry patients down the stairs." Bobby nodded his head and placed a kiss on her head. "We always secure them to the chair and make sure their hands are secured to their bodies. My new partner insisted that it was hurting the patient and refused to secure her hands. I didn't want to keep on arguing with him, so I allowed it and our patient got into hysteria in the middle and grabbed the railing. I'm telling you if she was any heavier I would have dropped her along with the chair and my so-called partner, I'm having a hard time carrying them as it is."

"A rookie mistake."

"Yeah, but couldn't he wait for us to be alone before calling me names? Am I really that bad?"

He sighed and sat in front of her. "I think people see your professionalism and at first sight it looks like you're cold hearted."

"You called me cold hearted before. Do you still think I am?" She asked, rolling her eyes when he grinned. "I'm serious."

"Megan, after that talk we had at the hospital about why you acted the way you did, I never thought you are cold hearted."

"Then…why did we fight all the time?"

He laughed and traced a line on her cheek. "I think, some part of me recognized attraction and I couldn't let anything happen to you. But you were so stubborn, you never listened to a word I said and I grew very annoyed with you on one hand and very fascinated in the other."

She smiled a little and leaned into his touch. "Thank you…I guess…"

He placed a sweet kiss on her lips before rising from his seat. "Now, what do you want me to do?"

He finished making the lasagna while Megan finished her hot chocolate and joined him at the counter, kissing his shoulder before starting to work on the brownies she wanted to make, feeling cheerful enough to work on them. His eyes lit at the sight of the chocolate and he approached her, resting his chin on the top of her head while she stirred the mixture.

She laughed. "Bobby, the lasagna…"

"I can't. You're distracting me." He pouted.

"Here." She dipped a finger in the rich substance and turned to face him, offering a taste. Bobby swallowed before taking her finger in his mouth, nibbling softly, his eyes wide and dark as he looked at her. Megan had a small smile on her face and she chuckled when he asked for more. She dipped her finger again, but this time brought it into her mouth, watching when his mouth opened and he moved closer, pinning her against the counter. She knew she was playing with fire, but his eyes wouldn't let her stop.

He reached for the bowl and traced a line of chocolate down her neck, leaning to follow it with his tongue. She arched against him, crying out his name, everything fading away as he touched her. Bobby pulled her close before pulling them backwards and sitting on one of the chairs, pulling her on top of him while he positioned the bawl of chocolate on the kitchen table.

She worked on his shirt, unbuttoning it with unstable hands as his mouth kept on teasing her. He gave a startled gasp when she traced his collarbone with her tongue, following a chocolate path from his shoulder to his throat. He pulled her to him, kissing hungrily, tasting chocolate and desire as she moulded herself more intimately against him. He pulled her shirt off her body, throwing it on the floor as he reached for the bowl again, only to find that his hand moved too far and knocked it from the table. The sound of something heavy falling to the floor startled Megan and she raised her eyes to look at him, chuckling at his disappointed eyes.

"Did you drop the bowl?"

"Oops…" He smiled sadly. "I was just getting the hang of it."

She burst into laughter and he held her closer, moving his hands to tickle her. He laughed with her, moving to kiss her, settling his hands in her hair. She laughed into his lips, allowing him to deepen the kiss as their passion induced haze slowly disappeared, leaving them still breathless.

Bobby leaned her head against his shoulder, caressing her hair. "I love you." He whispered, finding no point in hiding his feelings anymore. "I loved you since the moment you gave me that cup of tea. When I was yelling at you I loved you even more because you yelled back at me, does that make any sense? I loved you when you pushed me away and that's the reason I refused to go." He took a deep breathe. "Are you crying?" She nodded her head, her face buried in his neck. He tightened his hold when she didn't speak and closed his eyes. "Say something…anything…"

Megan took a deep breathe, her entire body shaking as she fought for control. She couldn't define her feelings only that she was content and scared out of her mind at the same time. She knew his feelings, she knew he loved her ever since the night he told her he had a gambling problem, but he was quiet about it and she was grateful. She knew her feelings, but could she voice them out loud? She refused to let the past dictate her present. He was different, they were different, everything about their relationship was better. Their friendship was stronger, their passion higher. "I love you too." She whispered and the sudden smile that illuminated her face erased every doubt she ever had.

He cupped her face with his hands, not bothering to hide his bright eyes before he kissed her, his lips warm and inviting. She drowned in the kiss, taking and giving, their breath mingling together.

The smell of something burning disturbed the lazy exploration and Megan tore her mouth away from his and sighed. "Bobby, why did you put the lasagna in the oven?"

"Wasn't I supposed too?" He chuckled, caressing her shoulder.

"You were supposed to set the timer." She rolled her eyes and got up from his lap, moving towards the oven. Bobby smirked at the sight of her with her hair all messed up and wearing nothing but her bra and jeans. The doorbell ringed and he jumped to his feet, quickly unbuttoning his shirt and picking up hers from the floor. He handed her the shirt, kissed her and walked towards the door.

"Sparky! Sue!" He greeted then enthusiastically, wondering why they couldn't cancel so that he and Megan could have a private dinner, maybe in bed.

"Crash." The couple walked inside, smiling. "Trying the wild look in your hair?"

Bobby hastily tried to straighten his hair when Sue raised her eyebrow. "Is that chocolate on your neck?" His red face spoke volumes and Jack tapped on her shoulder.

"Megan is in the kitchen, laughing hysterically." He said, grinning at his best friend.

Bobby scowled at them before rolling his eyes. "It's not that funny!" He shouted and Megan emerged from the kitchen, her hair much more in order and the phone in her hand.

"The lasagna is ruined and someone practically dropped the desert." She winked. "I think the Italian restaurant should do the trick."

Jack and Sue nodded their heads and Sue pulled out her blackberry. "I'll tell Lucy to drop by the deli and pick something nice for desert."

* * *

Dinner was successful despite the burnt lasagna and ruined brownies. They ordered all kinds of Italian food and everyone settled in the living room for desert when Jack cleared his throat and rose from his seat, pulling Sue to stand at his side. "We wanted to share some news with all of you." The room was silent and Sue grinned when Lucy's eyes widened and she gasped quietly. "Two weeks ago, I asked Sue to marry me and to my…great surprise…" She smacked his forearm. "She said yes."

The room erupted with cheers but Lucy's squeal was the loudest. "Two weeks? Why haven't you said anything? Oh my god! Congratulations!" She jumped on her feet and hugged them. Everyone talked at once and the women all adored Sue's engagement ring.

"Why did you wait for two weeks?" Tara asked and Sue and Jack shared a look.

"Well, we wanted to set up a date before we'll tell anyone."

"And we wanted to make sure our friends were alright." Jack said, toasting Bobby and Megan with his glass of juice. Bobby smiled, an understanding passing between the best friends as he pulled Megan into his arms, leaning against the wall as they sat together on the carpet.

"Well? When is the big day?" Lucy could barely contain her excitement.

"Well, somewhere in the middle of May will work for us."

Lucy's smile broadened and her eyes seemed to lose focus. "Oh…a spring wedding." She mumbled. "We have so much to plan, Sue; the dress, the reception, the church, the food…"

"Someone, make her stop." Myles rolled his eyes, sending a look towards Peter who just shook his head.

"Trust me; I've tried several times, it's impossible to stop her when she's like that."

"…the flowers…"

Megan laughed, leaning her head against Bobby's shoulder and he leaned his head on top of hers, smiling when their fingers intertwined.

* * *

It looked like Myles never wanted to end their kiss, desperately holding her close as his mouth explored hers. Tara sighed into his mouth and felt him smiling before he pulled away from her. He rested his head against her forehead and sighed. "I should go."

She nodded her head. "You should."

"Goodnight." He whispered and kept her in his arms, his eyes taking in her flushed face and red lips.

"How many times have we said it already?" Tara giggled and Myles grinned, raising a hand to caress her cheek.

"I lost count." He admitted, his resolution to take things slow crumbling yet again as he needed to leave her side.

They have been dating for almost three months now and he admitted he enjoyed taking things slow, he felt like he didn't miss anything that way. Still, every time he had to leave her side at night was heart wrenching. Tara leaned her head against his shoulder and he sighed, tightening his embrace.

"Myles? Do you think they know about us?" She asked

"Yes, they do." He said quietly. "Jack and Sue know for sure, but they are keeping it quiet. We can't use the same loop hole they used, we're both active agents." He sighed. "I do hate the charade." He admitted and she nodded her head.

"I know but moving to another unit? We're family; I can't even begin to imagine it."

"That's why we're keeping it quiet." He said, caressing her hair. "I really must go, it's getting late."

"Goodnight, Myles." She whispered, leaning into one last kiss.

"Goodnight, Tara." He mumbled to her lips. "Are we still on for tomorrow night?" He asked.

She nodded her head. "A quiet night with your cooking, how can I possibly refuse?" He laughed and she grinned at him. "Can I choose the movie?"

He pondered the thought for a moment. "Alright but bring a box of Kleenex with you since you finished every single one I had at my place."

She rolled her eyes. "Do I have your permission to bring a sappy, girly movie?"

He kissed her lips tenderly. "Goodnight, Tara."

She smiled as she watched him walking towards his car. "Night, Myles, sweet dreams."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Megan and James hurried down the hall, trying to keep quiet as they walked quickly, hoping that they haven't missed too much. James led them through the side entrance and they both sat down quietly as the minister spoke. Megan sighed quietly, they were just in time. She caught Bobby's eyes and he winked, grinning at her. Jack and Sue looked completely absorbed with each other and she found that her eyes watered when they both signed their marriage vows to each other. She didn't understand anything they said, but the gracefulness of the action overwhelmed her. James eyed her from the corner of his eye and chuckled, squeezing her hand.

After a long soul-searching kiss that left the groom frustrated and the bride embarrassed, they rose from their seat, moving towards the reception area to congratulate the couple. James met his wife on the way and Megan spent a good few minutes fussing with their two months daughter. Arms circled her waist and pulled her backwards to lean against a muscular body. "Look, its uncle Bobby." She crooned to the baby.

Bobby chuckled behind her, making a face to the over active baby. "You're late." He said. "What happened?"

Megan handed Sharon and James the baby and turned to face him, rolling her eyes. "Don't ask." She said. "There was a fire and the team that was supposed to cover us was late." She raised her arm to her nose. "I still smell smoke."

Bobby smiled, inhaling her scent as he drew her closer. "You smell great. Are you all packed?"

She grinned at him. "Yes, I'm all packed. I was all packed this morning when you asked me twice."

He rolled his eyes. "So, I'm excited, don't hold it against me. Have you talked to Jack and Sue yet?"

"No, I was just on my way, but someone distracted me." She smiled, raising her head to plant a kiss on his lips and then heading towards the bride and groom, leaving him staring at her bare back. Bobby swallowed, released his cheerful tie a little and followed her.

They let Jack and Sue have the first dance before joining them on the dance floor. Bobby held her close as they danced, his mind already racing ahead of them, anxious for things to come. He missed her in the past week, barely seeing each other as they both pulled long hours at work to compensate the days they would be absent. He couldn't believe that he will soon be home again, see the family he hasn't seen in the past two years. It will be a short visit, only two weeks, but he looked forward to it.

He lowered his hand and placed it on her waist, touching both skin and silk as they danced. She looked stunning, wearing a long dress that accented the curves he was privileged to learn up close. The color was light pink that she never wore before and he appreciated the light it added to her face. Turning his head, he smiled at her, leaning for a kiss. Their lips touched softly and she smiled into his lips, enjoying the slow exploration. She leaned her head against his shoulder again and spoke softly. "Bobby, is there something going on with Myles and Tara?"

He was surprised at the question, scanning the crowd for his team mates and finding them sitting beside each other on the chairs. "Why do you…" The question died on his lips as he watched the familiarity in the way they sometimes touched each other. Myles would absently caress Tara's hair, his hand half hidden by her head and Tara would lean closer occasionally, pressing her knee against his. Bobby grinned to himself and shrugged his shoulders. "If there is something." He said. "I wouldn't say anything about it as I never saw anything."

Megan smiled, understanding the unique problem the agents had. "They look like us when we have company." She whispered and Bobby chuckled.

"No they don't. When we're in public we're much worse."

She arched an eyebrow. "How so, Manni…" He lowered her in his arms, the song ending as he kissed her passionately.

Myles smiled, chuckling when Bobby twirled Megan in his arms and kissed her in front of the whole world. Everyone could tell they were madly in love, everyone saw they were a perfect match, completing each other. He allowed his fingers to brush against Tara's neck and she turned to face him, a smile on her face. "They look so happy together, I've never seen him so happy."

Myles nodded his head. "Sharing your happiness is a wonderful thing." He said wistfully, wondering what might happen if he will share his happiness with the world. Tara looked at him and he knew she was thinking the same things.

"Maybe it's about time we shared ours." She whispered, her heart beating furiously.

Myles smiled. "You know what it means?" His smile broadened when she nodded her head.

He squared his shoulders before reaching for her hands, pulling her closer before lowering his head and kissing her softly. Her hands migrated to his neck and she caressed his hair when he deepened the kiss, stealing her breath and giving her his own. Tara felt the world slipping away, lost in sensations and dizzy with sudden relief. They ended the kiss and grinned at each other, keeping their heads high as they walked towards the dance floor.

On the dance floor, Lucy nudged Dimitrius' shoulder. "I think you have a new project to work on." She smiled, leaning her head on Peter's shoulder while Dimitrius pursed his lips and shared a look with his wife.

"Trust me Lucy; there is nothing I would rather work on. I intend to keep my family together."

* * *

Jack smiled and tightened his arms around his wife, one hand moving to caress her hair. Sue raised shining eyes to meet his. "They are all so happy." She whispered.

"Are you happy?" He asked softly, chuckling when her eyes widened in disbelief.

"How can you ask me that question?" She rolled her eyes when he grinned. "I'm the happiest woman in this room because I just married you."

He was embarrassed by the sudden heat in his cheeks but smiled at her. "I love you, Sue, you make me the happiest man in the world." He whispered, lowering his head to kiss her softly, wishing the world around them will disappear.

It didn't take too long for them to decide that no one will notice if they will disappear from the party. They drove straight to the small, beautiful bed and breakfast they intended to spend the weekend in. They decided that they will go on a longer vacation during the summer and settled for a long weekend in a small, quiet place. They arrived just in time for dinner and Sue changed her wedding gown to a beautiful blue dress before they had a quiet dinner together.

When they finished he offered her his hand and she took it, snuggling closer as they made the short trip to their small cabin. He squeezed her hand and she smiled, turning to face him as they stood outside the cabin, the stars shining above them. He pulled her closer, his lips touching hers briefly before he lowered them to her neck, nibbling on a spot just below her ear before soothing it with his tongue. She arched against him and he sighed, her closeness alone flaming his desire. He lifted his head and waited for her to open her eyes.

Sue kept her eyes closed as she reached up for him, her lips touching his in caress. She felt his breath tickling her lips as he exhaled and she drew closer, pulling him into a passionate kiss. He sighed to her mouth, all thoughts of taking things slow flying from his mind. She was heavenly and passion and innocence and all he could do was to kiss her senseless. He brought his hands to cup her face and deepened the kiss even more, angling his body closer.

It felt like her mind was no longer a part of her body. She could do nothing but hold on, flying on higher wings then ever as the kiss grew deeper, showing her glimpses of things to come. Jack ended the kiss slowly, reluctant to part from her. He opened eyes heavy with desire and motioned towards the door to the small cabin. "Do you need some time alone?" He asked.

Sue pondered the question for a moment. The cabin had one large room with a large bed, Jacuzzi, sofa, table and a small bathroom. She shook her head and smiled at him. "No, I want you to come with me."

He joined her inside, helping her to remove every single pin that held her wonderful, silky locks in a sophisticated knot. He caressed every strand of hair that fell on her shoulders until her golden hair finally cascaded freely and he smiled. "I love you." He whispered. "With all my heart."

She smiled at him, reaching to release his tie. "I love you too, Jack."

They took their time in exploring slowly, enjoying every touch, every kiss, every breath. They kissed gently, softly, passionately, yearning for more. Finally, they were together and yet it seemed like their longing for each other only grew stronger. He carried her to the bed, leaving the lights open, kissing her hungrily as they slowly undressed each other. Sue felt her body buzzing with energy, his touch inflaming as he caressed her. She returned his kiss with equal ardour and they lost themselves, the world fading away as they loved each other.

* * *

Death visited the room. Next to the tub, on the floor, was a dead woman. Her black hair was covered in blood and the red liquid pooled around her.

The woman died instantly, the small gun was next to her.

She raised her head from the bodies to look at the room around her, surprised to see the scene she was in. She knew it was a dream, knew she had no reason to dream about it again. The door opened with a loud 'bang' and she was surprised to see Bobby standing there, his hands in his pockets, wearing his vest and dark uniform. He stared at her in wonder. "Why are you dreaming about her?" He asked and she shook her head, terrified of the answer, she knew the reason for her fears and she smiled sadly at him.

"Because history repeats itself."

She woke up with a start, gasping for air as her eyes adjusted themselves to the dark room. She sighed when she glanced towards the empty space beside her. He was still on assignment, probably won't be home till tomorrow. Taking a deep breath, she got up and walked towards the kitchen, intent on relaxing with a cup of herbal tea.

Two weeks without him were a nightmare and the last two days even more. She arrived to the bullpen around lunch, planning to ask Sue and Lucy out for lunch, she even thought of inviting Myles but he already ordered a sandwich from the deli. Jack, Bobby and Tara were sent to New York to help with a case and the remaining team all waited for them to return.

The call from the New York office was unexpected and Dimitrius picked it up with a frown, immediately informing them that one of the stings turned deadly when shots fired. There was a sudden noise in her ears and the world seemed to shift around her. She blinked several times, she suffered from dizziness for several days now and the mere scent of her favorite sandwich that came from Myles' desk caused her stomach to lurch suddenly. Trying to stable herself, she heard someone calling for her and the world turned pitch black.

She returned to her senses quickly, finding herself on the floor with her legs propped up on a chair. Myles was the first to talk. "They're alright, Megan, just scratches and bruises, nothing more." She nodded her head, the world still unsteady. Sue insisted that she should see a doctor and she agreed, suddenly realizing what was happening.

The doctor confirmed what she failed to see. She knew she was late but assumed it was stress related or medical related as she was very sick when they returned from Australia. She was pregnant and just as before it wasn't planned. She was stunned, they were careful every time, they were responsible adults, how could it happen?

She curled herself on the sofa, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders. She talked to him that evening and he sounded tired and upset. He told her he missed her and she silently wondered what his reaction will be. She knew him for almost a half a year now, she trusted him with her heart and her life and yet there was that small voice that insisted they were all the same, an echo from her past turning to be the source of her present fears. What if he doesn't want the baby?

The sound of keys from the doorway startled her and she glanced towards the clock, it was only four a.m. She placed her cup on the table and walked towards the door, smiling when Bobby opened it quietly and lowered his bag to the floor. He grinned when he saw her and she fused their bodies together, her heart beating furiously in her chest. He crushed her to him, murmuring words into her hair as emotions seemed to choke him. He didn't know how long they stood like that, clinging, holding, touching. He heard her whispering and smiled. "I missed you Bobby."

"I missed you too, Meg. Two weeks without seeing you is two weeks too much." He sighed, caressing her hair softly and leaning for a kiss. Megan smiled, standing on her toes and reaching out for him. Their tender exploration soon turned heated as they clung to each other. Bobby groaned as he picked her up, her hands cupping his face as she kissed him, showing him without words how much she missed him. He lowered them to the bed, his kisses hungry and needy, his passion rising with every caress as he finally surrendered to his desire.

She kissed him deeply, moving closer as he settled her closer to him, their heartbeat slowly returning to normal. "I love you." She whispered, smiling when he tightened his embrace and kissed her hair.

"I love you too."

She snuggled closer to him, her leg sneaking between his, remembering a night under the stars in Australia. Bobby's home was magnificent in its simplicity and the romantic night he planned was amazing. She remembered assuming his first time with a woman was probably in the barn and he admitted, with a red face, that the straw is very itching on bare skin. She couldn't stop laughing and he just waved his finger at her and made her spend the night with him under the stars, adding straw to their sleeping bag as a joke. Their short time in Australia only made her love him more.

"Bobby." She whispered and he mumbled something in reply. She raised her head from his shoulder and he opened his eyes, smiling at her. "I'm pregnant."

He blinked several times and Megan was sure he didn't understand her when he turned her to lie on her back and he positioned himself on his side, his head leaning on his hand. His eyes were wide and dark as he moved his other hand to caress her stomach. She felt exposed under his gaze, the sheet barely covering her waist. He was silent, he didn't tell her that everything will be alright and that he will take care of her, he didn't promise her the world. He just gazed at her with bright eyes and a wide smile that illuminated his face while he caressed her stomach.

"Marry me." He whispered and she shook her head, tears threatening to fall.

"I don't want you to marry me because…" She trailed off when he got up and walked towards his coat, pulling out a small box and presenting it to her.

"I haven't slept well for two weeks. Being away from you made me realize how much I need you, how much I love you. When we got shot at two days ago all I could think about was you. I love you, I want to marry you and I want to have this baby with you. We already have a room for a nursery." He chuckled and she laughed through her tears, nodding her head and watching with fascination when he placed the ring on her finger.

She allowed him to envelope her in his arms and kissed him softly. "I love you; I was so worried when D. received the phone call."

"You were in the bullpen?"

"I fainted, that's how I found out I was pregnant. Sue made me see a doctor."

"Smart Sheila." Bobby grinned. "How far along are we?"

"Around Australia." She said, smiling when he laughed. "Are you sure you're alright with it? It's a big step…" She whispered and felt him shaking his head.

Bobby lowered his head and kissed her gently. He didn't answer her question, choosing to show her, making love to his fiancé and looking forward to everything that might cross their path. Megan kissed him passionately, accepting his love, matching his passion, the new day rising and finding them locked in a lovers embrace, making love as the sun rose.

The Graveyard shift was finally over.

* * *

~Bell 2005

 _Reading it now after so many years - this is one of the sappiest chapters I have ever wrote!_

 _This was my first Sue Thomas Fanfic, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading and encouraging with your comments._

 _Currently in WIP is 'A Summer Day' which is quite fuzzy as well._

 _I hope to continue revisit my other Sue Thomas Fanfics in the future._

 _Thanks_

 _Bell_


End file.
